Dolor, sufrimiento y venganza
by Guardian Sin Rostro
Summary: Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, jamás merece ser perdonado. Nuestro lado más oscuro del corazón siempre ansiará saciarse con la venganza. (secuela de la historia: Dolor y sufrimiento)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Aviso importante!:**

**La siguiente historia es la continuación de la historia: Dolor y sufrimiento.**

**Si es que aún no han leído; Dolor y sufrimiento, les recomiendo que por favor primero pasen a leerla antes de empezar con esta**

**Gracias.**

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

_Capítulo 1_

_Vida nueva y desconocida_

Po estaba de rodillas, podía a penas levantar la mirada, con el rostro ensangrentado y sus lágrimas corriendo como un arroyo por sus mejillas mezclándose con su sangre, mojando su rostro; veía como la Maestra Tigresa se le acercaba lentamente con esa sonrisa siniestra que llenaba de pánico a Po.

\- ¡Maestros por... favor ya no me... golpeen! -rogaba Po llorando de pánico, en medio del dolor que sentía mientras los veía acercarse- me iré para siempre... se los juro... por favor ya no me golpeen -rogaba desesperadamente.

La Maestra Tigresa caminó hasta él y poco a poco ella acercó su rostro al de él, Po aún de rodillas levantó lentamente ambas manos intentando protegerse.

-te digo algo panzón... ya es muy tarde para que te vayas -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa. Luego le tomó del antebrazo vendado y lo apretó con fuerza en el lugar donde se encontraban las heridas de los anteriores arañazos.

\- ¡Nnnn! -Po emitió un sonido de dolor con la boca cerrada mientras que con su mano libre intentaba inútilmente zafarse del duro agarre.

-grita todo lo que quieras, nadie podrá ayudarte -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa, poco a poco empujó sus garras perforando el vendaje y clavándolas en sus heridas. Inmediatamente la sangre emanó de las heridas y empapó el vendaje y la mano de la Maestra Tigresa.

\- ¡AAAHHH!... -Po gritaba de dolor, mientras inútilmente con la otra mano intentaba librar su antebrazo de las duras y filosas garras de la Maestra. Verlo así llenaba de satisfacción a los Maestros. La Maestra Tigresa sonreía mientras lo veía gritar. Luego la Maestra le soltó el antebrazo y Po se la sujetó llorando de dolor con la otra mano. Luego la Maestra Tigresa le dio un gancho en la mandíbula haciendo que mirara hacia arriba escupiendo sangre que le manchó bastante el cuerpo y el rostro a la Maestra, e inmediatamente después del gancho le dio una fuerte patada lateral a la cabeza haciendo que cayera con violencia al suelo de costado para después caer boca abajo.

La Maestra Tigresa contempló por unos segundos el inmóvil cuerpo de Po que ya dejó de dar señales se vida. Después se dio la vuelta y atrás de ella estaban los demás Furiosos.

-este será mi secreto. ¿me ayudan a guardarlo? -les preguntó sonriendo con macabra satisfacción a sus amigos.

-claro -respondieron tranquilos al mismo tiempo...

Cuatro años después...

En medio de una región boscosa y tropical de Tailandia, junto a una pequeña aldea; se encontraba el Kai Somsak (1), que era un inmenso centro de entrenamiento tailandés, tenía tres patios enormes un comedor bastante amplio y un rincón con muchos dormitorios individuales. Los practicantes de Muay thai asistían para entrenar. Y para los que no tenía donde vivir; podían tener una habitación individual a cambio de que demuestren lealtad y voluntad al practicar Muay thai...

\- ¡198!... ¡199!... ¡200!... ¡KAP! (2) -el eco de los gritos emitidos al unísono resonaban por todo el establecimiento, contaban emitiendo gritos enérgicos para que los ejercicios puedan ser realizados con eficacia y exactitud.

Alrededor de 30 personas de todo tipo de especies como tigres, cocodrilos, lagartos, lobos, conejos, etc. entre varones y mujeres. Estaban ordenados en filas y columnas, y todos estaban en posición de lagartijas. Vestían solo un short rojo y tenían todo descubierto de la cintura para arriba (las mujeres tenían los senos cubiertos con un vendaje especial para entrenamiento). Llevaban vendajes en los puños, las muñecas y los pies. Absolutamente todos llevaban un Prajead (brazalete cuerda amuleto, los practicantes de Muay thai los llevan atados en cada brazo) en cada brazo.

Los Prajeads se les entrega de color blanco, pero los de ellos ya estaban tornándose marrones debido al tiempo y al constante entrenamiento, lo que hacía ver que ya estaban entrenando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Frente a todos ellos estaba un jaguar de aproximadamente 45 años de pelaje naranja muy claro, con una postura firme cual militar, mirada seria, tenía cicatrices en las cejas y en un pómulo. También vestía solo un short, tenía las manos y los pies vendados y los Prajeads que llevaba en cada brazo ya estaban de un color marrón ennegrecido, los cuales hacían saber el grado que tenía y los muchos años que tenía de experiencia en el Muay thai.

-ARRIBA -ordenó el jaguar en tono cortante y con voz fuerte. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron en posición de combate, con las miradas desafiantes perdidas en el horizonte. Sus rostros, el cuerpo y sus brazos estaban mojados con su propio sudor.

Frente a ellos el sol ya se ponía tras las montañas.

-TROM (3) -ordenó el jaguar. Todos golpearon sus caderas con las palmas mientras juntaban ambos pies poniéndose firmes.

-WAI (4) -ordenó después el jaguar.

-Sawadde krap (5) -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras juntaban ambas palmas frente a su rostro mientras hacían una reverencia.

\- ¡SOMSAK MUAY THAI KAI! (6) - gritó enérgico el jaguar.

\- ¡KYAI! (7)-respondieron todos en un estruendoso grito al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un eco que resonó más allá de las montañas.

-EXCELENTE ENTRENAMIENTO, SIEMPRE LO HACEN BIEN. FELICITACIONES A TODOS -los felicitaba el jaguar -RETÍRENSE -ordenó finalmente.

Rompieron filas y se dirigieron a los baños para enjuagarse y después ir a cenar.

Junto a todos los demás que estaban duchándose, también estaba un panda, completamente desnudo, el agua fría le caía en la cabeza para luego recorrer su rostro, sus musculosos brazos y su fornido y tonificado cuerpo hasta sus pies, su pelaje blanco y negro brillaba al empaparse con el agua. Tenía cicatrices de cortadas en ambas cejas y también en uno de sus antebrazos tenía cicatrices de arañazos, cuatro marcas para ser exactos.

Después de enjuagarse se secó su pelaje blanco y negro. Se puso el mismo short con el que había entrenado dejando el resto de su cuerpo descubierto y caminaba así a los dormitorios.

Caminaba por el rincón de uno de los patios en el cual estaban las personas que también entrenaban en el establecimiento. Algunos sentados en las bancas descansando antes de ir a cenar, algunos encaminándose a la salida para irse a sus hogares. Algunos veían asombrados al panda que caminaba por el patio con el torso descubierto, les impresionaba su imponente tamaño y sus músculos tonificados. Principalmente a las mujeres, entre felinas, lobas, ovejas, conejas, etc. que también entrenaban ahí.

-mira es él -cuchicheaban entre ellas para después soltar risitas mientras lo miraban.

El panda ignoraba las miradas y los cuchicheos, y en silencio con el rostro serio y la postura erguida caminaba a paso vivo hasta llegar a la zona de las habitaciones. Al llegar a dicha zona caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

En su habitación se despojó del short y se puso un pantalón de tela de color negro, lo ajustó con unas cintas que se usaban de cinturón; luego se puso un chaleco azul oscuro para cubrirse el cuerpo, dejando sus fuertes brazos descubiertos.

Luego se encaminó al comedor. En el comedor recibió su ración de cena: arroz, pescado, ensalada y un vaso de refresco. En el comedor había muchas mesas para 6 personas y el panda como siempre se fue a sentar solo, en la mesa de una de las esquinas. Porque no le gustaba la compañía de nadie...

-hola Klahan -saludó con voz dulce y alegre al panda una hermosa tigresa de aproximadamente 23 años, ojitos morados, pelaje anaranjado oscuro y hermoso. Vestía un chaleco azul ajustado a su bella figura, con mangas también ajustadas a sus delicados, pero bien entrenados brazos. Su chaleco llevaba estampas de flores de loto. Y llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela también azul.

\- ¿qué quieres Mali? -preguntó en tono seco y frío el panda que ahora sabemos que se llama Klahan.

-solo quería saber si te gustaría que te acompa... -decía Mali con notorio nerviosismo y las orejas caídas, pero la interrumpió.

-no. No quiero compañía -interrumpió Klahan serio y frío.

-oh, qué mal... perdón por haberte molestado -dijo muy triste Mali y se fue a sentar a otra mesa distante con vista a Klahan.

Mali lo veía comer, ella sabía que Klahan no era sociable. Ella deseaba saber por qué él era así de distante, principalmente lo era con los felinos. Quería saber de dónde venía pues sabía que Klahan era un extranjero ya que, en Tailandia no hay pandas, él era el primer panda al que veía.

Cuando Mali llegó a vivir al Kai Somsak, Klahan ya había estado entrenando y viviendo allí desde hace dos años, ella lo vio y sintió algo en el pecho, cada vez que miraba a esos ojos verdes color jade, se perdía en un lugar mágico, bello y misterioso... sí, Mali estaba perdidamente enamorada de Klahan.

Al terminar su comida, Klahan dejó la bandeja vacía en la mesa de servicio y salió del comedor.

-Klahan... ¿por qué eres tan distante? ... pronto te haré saber lo mucho que te amo... -dijo Mali en sus pensamientos mientras lo veía salir del comedor.

Fuera del comedor, Klahan caminaba por el patio en dirección a su habitación. Ya había anochecido y el lugar estaba muy relajante cubierto de estrellas acompañadas por la luna.

-Klahan -lo llamó una voz masculina, Klahan reconoció al dueño de la voz e inmediatamente giró todo su cuerpo con vista a quién lo llamó, golpeó sus caderas con ambas palmas y juntó sus pies poniéndose firme.

\- ¡KAP KRU MUAY! (8) -dijo enérgico Klahan. Lo llamó el jaguar con quien entrenaron en la tarde. Se llamaba Arthit, Maestro Arthit.

-nak muay (9) -respondió el Maestro Arthit ante la exagerada respuesta de Klahan

\- ¿vas a los dormitorios verdad? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

\- ¡KAP KRU MUAY! -respondió aún firme Klahan. Era una afirmación.

El Maestro Arthit suspiró -Klahan ya te dije que los saludos formales no son necesarios mientras no estemos en horas de entrenamiento -le decía- Puedes llamarme Maestro, pero no es necesario que te pongas firme. Vamos Klahan no lo olvides; aquí todos somos amigos -le dijo después sonriéndole y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-kap Kru muay -dijo Klahan con voz tranquila, pero aún seguía en posición firme.

-necesito que me acompañes. Sígueme -le dijo tranquilo el Maestro Arthit.

Ambos caminaron en una dirección que no era a los dormitorios.

-Klahan, te has vuelto un peleador muy hábil, haz crecido bastante en mente y cuerpo en el Muay thai, me alegra y me siento muy orgulloso de ti -le decía el Maestro Arthit colocándole una mano en el hombro mientras caminaban.

-gracias Maestro -dijo Klahan y sutilmente se alejó un poco para que retire la mano de su hombro.

Al Maestro Arthit no le sorprendió tal acción ya que, él sabía muy bien que Klahan era distante y mucho más distante aún con los felinos.

Luego llegaron a un pequeño templo del establecimiento que era como la oficina principal del Kai Somsak. Y fuera de dicho templo los esperaba Mali.

-(10) Kru muay -saludó Mali al Maestro Arthit haciéndole una reverencia.

-Nak muay -respondió al saludo el Maestro Arthit.

-hola Klahan -lo saludó alegre y nerviosa.

-hola -respondió Klahan sin siquiera mirarla. Mali cambió su expresión alegre por una de tristeza y desilusión.

Bien. Ya entremos que nos están esperando -dijo el Maestro Arthit.

Entraron, frente a ellos había una mesa y una silla. Y en dicha silla estaba sentado el Maestro Mongkut, un elefante de aproximadamente 50 años. Llevaba de vestimenta una túnica marrón, tenía cicatrices de combate en la trompa y las mejillas, y tenía roto uno de sus colmillos. Para ser un elefante, tenía el cuerpo delgado porque a pesar de la edad que tenía, aún practicaba el Muay thai.

-Kru muay -saludaron al mismo tiempo al Maestro Mongkut; el Maestro Arthit, Mali y Klahan, uniendo las palmas frente a su rostro haciéndole una reverencia.

A los alrededores de la oficina estaban otros 4 Maestros cada uno con dos y otros con 3 de sus mejores estudiantes.

-Nak muay -respondió el Maestro Mongkut haciendo una reverencia- supongo que ya estamos todos -dijo el Maestro Mongkut, su voz se oía deteriorada por su vejez, pero aun así demostraba dominio y superioridad.

-Kap Kru muay -respondieron todos los Maestros al mismo tiempo. Era una afirmación.

-bien, ustedes estudiantes están aquí porque les dije a sus Maestros que traigan a mí a sus mejores estudiantes -les decía el Maestro Mongkut- como ya se les había comunicado, los Maestros del Kai Prasert (11) traerán mañana a sus estudiantes, para hacer combates y compartir experiencias. Y los hice llamas a Uds. Para decirles personalmente que mañana den lo mejor de ustedes en sus combates. Premiaré a los que mejor lo hagan. Gracias por venir, pueden retirarse todos -dijo finalmente el Maestro Mongkut.

-kap Kru muay -dijeron todos los presentes haciéndole una reverencia para después salir del templo y retirarse a descansar a sus habitaciones.

Fin del capítulo.

Sé que quedaron confundidos con este primer capítulo pero, pronto conoceremos más sobre Klahan... si él es Po y desde el capítulo 3 veremos cómo fue a para ahí.

Algunas aclaraciones sobre las palabras tailandesas. Recuerdo un poquito sobre el significado de algunas. Aquí las palabras y nombres con sus interpretaciones:

(Las damas primero 3)

Mali: nombre femenino en tailandés. Significa 'Flor'.

Mongkut: nombre masculino en tailandés. Significa 'Corona'

Arthit: nombre masculino en tailandés. Significa 'Sol'.

Klahan: nombre masculino en tailandés. Signigica 'Valiente'.

(1) Kai Somsak: Kai puede traducirse como: gimnasio, sitio de entrenamiento, dojo. Somsak se puede traducir como: Honor, poder digno.

Kai Somsak podemos traducir como: centro de entrenamiento; Poder digno.

(2) Kap: es una afirmación. Se usa como la palabra: entendido. También se usa al terminar una tarea encomendada. Como cuando realizaron las 200 lagartijas y al terminar gritaron kap.

(3) trom: voz de mando, se entiende como: firmes.

(4) wai: se entiende como: saludo.

(5) SAWADIÍ KRAP: es un saludo grupal con reverencia que se le hace al Maestro.

Los varones deben decir: SAWADDIÍ KRAP.

Las mujeres deben decir: SAWADDIÍ KHAÁ

(6) Somsak Muay thai kai:

Somsak: poder digno.

Muay: Boxeo, lucha, combate.

Thai: tailandés.

Kai: lugar de entrenamiento, dojo.

Se podría interpretar como: Dojo de Boxeo; Poder digno.

Similar a lo que hacen los militares, el superior grita el nombre de la institución o del grupo y los subordinados responden con un grito de guerra.

(7) Kyai: similar a un grito de guerra o de victoria.

(8) kap Kru muay:

Kap: afirmación.

Kru: Maestro.

Muay: Boxeo.

Puede entenderse como: sí, Maestro de Boxeo. Es como decir: ¡señor, sí señor!

(9) Nak muay:

Nak: estudiante, alumno, aprendiz.

Muay: Boxeo, combate, pelea.

Se interpreta como: Estudiante de Boxeo.

(10) Kru muay:

Kru: Maestro.

Muay: Boxeo.

Kru muay: Maestro de Boxeo.

(11) Kai Prasert:

Prasert: excelente, inmejorable.

Kai Prasert, podemos interpretar como, centro se entrenamiento; Inmejorable.

la verdad, no sé como realmente se saludan a los Maestros en el Muay thai. Puse como mejor me pareció, espero que no los haya molestado eso.

Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Hasta luego, cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos.

Espero que estén bien y se hayan cuidado mucho.

Respondo reviews:

Sder (imagino que debo dirigirme a Ud así): Gracias por su review y por interesarse en mi historia. Respecto a su pregunta, sí sabremos sobre Tai lung, pero escribiré sobre eso después d capítulos aproximadamente y no será nada importante sobre eso ya que centraré la historia en lo que dice el título.

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

_Capítulo 2_

_Guerreros del Muay thai_

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana. Todos los estudiantes del Kai Somsak estaban en el patio principal formados en filas y columnas, separados en bloques de aproximadenfe 30 a 40 personas y junto a cada bloque estaba formado su respectivo Maestro.

A lado de todos los estudiantes del Kai Somsak estaban formados los estudiantes del Kai Prasert. También separados en bloques.

Frente a todos ellos estaba el Maestro Mongkut.

A los alrededores del patio estaba una multitud de aldeanos de una aldea cercana al Kai Somsak.

-TROM -ordenó el Maestro Mongkut. Todos golpearon sus caderas con ambas plamas y juntaron sus pies poniéndose firmes.

-WAI -ordenó después.

-SAWADDIÍ KRAP/KHAÁ -saludaron todos juntando ambas palmas frente a su rostro haciendo una reverencia.

-estudiantes y Maestros del Kai Prasert y público presente; sean todos bienvenidos al Kai Somsak. Dentro de pocos instantes compartiremos nuestras experiencias de la manera más honesta y honorable, como siempre ha sido -dijo elevando la voz el Maestro Mongkut- bien. Todos prepárense para el inicio del evento -dijo finalmente el Maestro Mongkut.

Todos los estudiantes y Maestros fueron a los camerinos a ponerse el short de combate y a vendarse las manos y los pies dejando el torso descubierto. Las mujeres llevaban su vendaje de combate que les cubría únicamente los senos. Después realizaron ejercicios de calentamiento.

Tendieron tatamis en el patio donde iba a ser el evento. Los tatamis formaban alfombras de aproximadamente 10x10 metros, espacio suficiente para combatir. Armaron 3 suelos de 10x10 metros para que puedan haber 3 peleas a la vez y el evento no dure mucho tiempo.

Absolutamente todos los participantes del Kai Somsak formaron 3 filas y los participantes del Kai Prasert también se formaron en 3 filas. Cada fila iba hasta una de las 3 arenas de combate. Todos tenían atados en cada brazo sus Prajead y tenían puestos en la cabeza un Mongkhon. El Mongkhon es una cuerda amuleto llevado en la cabeza que proteje a su portador de los malos espíritus.

Estaban fomados según el color de sus Prajeads. Los que lo tenían blanco (los que ingresaron recientente) estaban adelante y mientras más oscuro estaban sus Prajeads más atrás estaban ubicados.

Había un árbitro en cada una de las 3 arenas. Ingresaron a cada arena las 3 primeras parejas de combate. La primera pareja eran un conejo y un castor la segunda pareja eran una cabra y una cerdita, y la última pareja eran un cocodrilo y un puma. Realizaron primero el Wai kru.

Wai Kru es una danza de combate que hacen antes de la pelea. Es un saludo de respeto a sus Maestros.

Luego del Wai Kru cada uno se acercó a su esquina y sus Maestros les quitaron el Mongkhon, luego caminaron al centro de la arena, se hicieron una reverencia el uno al otro... y empezaron los 3 primeros combates...

El conejo y el castor; el conejo le dio dos puñetazos pero, el castor cubrió su rostro con las manos y bloqueó los golpes para luego responder con una padata circular alta, pero estaba muy alejado y la patada no alcanzó al conejo. Inmediatamente el castor saltó al conejo dando un rodillazo, logró darle en el estómago y el conejo retrocedió y un poco...

La cabra y la cerdita; ellas estaban en un intercambio de puñetazos. Algunos puñetazos los daban al aire, algunos alcanzaban su objetivo. Se entrelazaron, como estando abrazadas, inmediatamente la cerdita le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a la oveja.

-¡ugh! -emitió la oveja al recibir el rodillazo y de un empujón se apartó de la cerdita, la cerdita se acercó y le dio una patada frontal alta que la oveja logró bloquear elevando ambos antebrazos e inmediatamente dio un patada circular que le impactó a la cerdita en la cintura...

El puma y el cocodrilo;

El puma daba patadas bajas a los muslos del cocodrilo. El cocodrilo recibió dos patadas, uno en cada muslo y contra atacó con un giro de 360 grados para dar un latigazo con la cola, el puma elevó ambos antebrazos y bloqueó en colazo. El cocodrilo continuó con dos puñetazos laterales. Uno logró ser esquivado por el puma, pero el siguiente le impactó en el rostro, retrocedió algo aturdido, pero se reincorporó y se acercó para darle un codazo lateral que le impactó al cocodrilo en la mandíbula...

El sonido de la multidud era latente, gritaban y alentaban, disfrutaban del evento. Las peleas terminaban cuando uno de los 2 se rindiera o quedaba noqueado. Conforme iban avanzando las peleas más experientados entraban a la arena y más intenso se hacía el evento.

Fue así cuando llegó el turno de Mali. Ella tenía el abdomen, las piernas y los brazos tonificados como toda una Maestra del Muay thai.

Estando Mali dentro de una de las 3 arenas realizó el Wai Kru junto a su oponente; una loba (muy hermosa por si acaso 3) de ojitos celestes que tenía cicatrices de arañazos en el rostro y en un brazo, también vestía igual que Mali y tenía todo el cuerpo bien entrenado. Luego del Wai Kru, se acercaron a sus esquinas, en la esquina de Mali estaba el Maestro Arthit quien le quitó a Mali el Mongkhon de la cabeza.

-eres muy hábil y se que lo harás exelente. ¡vamos enséñale! -le dijo el Maestro Arthit mientras le quitaba el Mongkhon.

-gracias Maestro, haré lo mejor que pueda -respondió Mali para después ir al centro de la arena frente a la loba... ambas se hicieron una reverencia y empezó el combate...

La loba empezó con dos puñetazos al rostro que fueron esquivados por Mali, luego con un rápido movimiento abrazó el cuello de Mali y lanzó un rodillazo al estómago, Mali hizo su cuerpo a un lado y evadió el rodillazó para después dar un codazo ascendente que le impactó a la loba en la mandíbula haciendo que la dejara de abrazar y retroceda, inmediatamente Mali se acercó rápidamente a la loba y le dio una patada lateral que ya no pudo evitar y la recibió en el rostro y sus larga mandíbula, la loba al recibir la fortícima patada se tambaleo y cayó al suelo y todo el público emitió un sonoro grito de emoción. El arbitro se interpuso entre ellas, la loba se mantuvo hincada un momento y se paró en un solo intento y se reanudó la pelea.

La loba contra atacó con dos patadas en el muslo, Mali recibió la primera patada y la otra la bloqueó utilizando la espinilla, levantando y doblando la rodilla. Mali inmediatamente respondió con una patada frontal que le impactó a la loba en el pecho, luego le dio una patada lateral a la cabeza, la loba bloqueó la patada levantando ambos antebrazos, Mali continuó con una combinación de puñetazos, la loba las bloqueaba y evadía; y de un momento a otro lanzó un codazo que le impactó a Mali en la nariz y parte la boca haciendo que sangrara. Mali instintivamente retrocedió poniéndose fuera de su alcance, pero la loba se acercó y le intentó dar otro codazo, Mali esquivó el codazo y rápidamente abrazó el cuello de la loba y lanzó un rodillazo que le impactó a la loba en el estómago.

-¡ugh! -la loba soltó aire al recibir el rodillazo de Mali, se zafó de su agarre y retrocedió.

Mali se acercó a ella para darle dos paradas laterales a la cabeza, la loba se agachó para esquivar la primera y la segunda la bloqueó con ambos antebrazos, inmediatamente la loba contraatacó con una pada lateral baja que le impactó a Mali en la cintura, y siguió con una patada giratoria de reversa que impacta con el talón, Mali no vio venir la patada y recibió un fuerte talonazo en un costado de su rostro, la desequilibrió y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente el árbitro se interpuso entre ellas, el público gritaba emocionado. La loba jadeaba con la nariz sangrando un poco y veía a Mali. Mali logró ponerse de rodillas y apoyar ambas palmas en el suelo, respiraba con intensidad para recuperarse lo mejor que podía, le sangraba la nariz y la boca a causa de cortaduras internas. Luego de un solo intento logró ponerse de pie, utilizó su antebrazo y de una sola pasada se limpió la sangre de la nariz y la boca. La pelea se reanudó.

La loba atacó sin parar; lanzaba combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos, Mali los evadía todos retrocediendo, y en una oportunidad lanzó una patada frontal que le impactó a la loba en el rostro, la loba retrocedía aturdida y Mali saltó dando un giro lateral en el aire de 360 grados, igual a una bailarina de balet y le dio una fortícima patada lateral cuando terminó el giro. La loba recibió la fortícima patada en la cabeza, la fuerza del la patada la empujó a un costado y finalmente cayó al suelo desvanecida. El árbitro, el Maestro de la loba y los médicos presentes corrieron a ella para ayudarla a recuperarse mientras la multitud gritaba de emoción ante tan impresionante nocao. Mali se dirigio a su esquina.

-¡exelente pelea!, estoy muy orgulloso de tí -le dijo el Maestro Arthit mientras la abrazaba.

-gracias Maestro -dijo sonriendo muy feliz Mali mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Después de algunas peleas, que tambié fueron épicas y emocionantes; llegó el turno de Klahan.

El imponente panda realizaba el Wai Kru junto a su adversario; un fornido leopardo de las nieves igual a Tai lung.

La gente observaba en silencio a Klahan, al panda imponente con el cuerpo fornido y tonificado, para algunos era la primera vez en que veían a un panda.

Al terminar el Wai Kru cada quien se acercó a su esquina. El Maestro Arthit y Mali estaban en la esquina de Klahan.

-estoy tranquilo porque lo harás bien, siempre lo haces bien Klahan -le decía el Maestro Arthit mientras le quitaba el Mongkhon y miraba orgulloso a su estudiante.

-ánimo Klahan, eres muy hábil, bastante bueno y se que vas a ganar -le decía Mali sonriendole mientras le tocaba un hombro.

Klahan sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada se dirijió en silencio hasta el centro de la arena frente al leopardo.

El Maestro Arthit se dio cuenta de que Mali había puesto un rostro triste, se puso así porque Klahan nunca era amigable con ella ni con nadie.

-tranquila, Klahan está muy concentrado para el combate, por eso no nos prestó atención -le dijo el Maestro Arthit poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-si... se ve muy concentrado... siempre está concentrado... -dijo Mali con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Klahan y el leopardo se hicieron una reverencia y empezó el combate...

El leopardo empezó dando una patada lateral alta con cada pie.

Klahan bloqueó con facilidad cada patada utilizando los antebrazos, inmediatamente el leopardo continuó con un codazo lateral, Klahan se agachó para esquivarlo, después contra atacar con una pesada y veloz patada lateral alta, el leopardo lo bloqueo por poco utilizando ambos antebrazos, pero la fuerza de la patada lo desequilibrió y se tambaleó a un costado. Klahan continuó con una patada voladora al rostro, el leopardo dio un volteo a un costado para poder evadirlo y al estar de pie corrió a Klahan también con una patada voladora, pero Klahan logró evadir la patada moviéndose a un costado, el leopardo continuó con un codazo lateral, Klahan se hizo hacia atrás para evadirlo e inmediatamente con ambas manos, abrazó el cuello del leopardo y le dió un fortícimo rodillazo en el estómago.

-¡UGH! -emitió el leopardo al recibir el descomunal rodillazo, intentó liberarse, pero Klahan lo seguía abrazando y le dio otro fortícimo rodillazo.

-¡AH! -emitió el leopardo un grito seco al recibir el segundo rodillazo. Luego Klahan al dejar de abrazarlo le dió un fuerte codazo lateral en un costado de la cabeza que tiró al leopardo al suelo. Inmediatamente el árbitro fue a parar entre ellos mientras que el público gritaba de emoción. El leopardo estaba de rodillas, con las manos y los codos apoyados en el suelo y la cabeza abajo como si fuese un musulmán orando y luego de un solo intento logró ponerse de pie. El árbitro le dijo que si deseaba continuar y el leopardo dijo que sí.

\- ¿estás seguro que deseas continuar? -le preguntó el árbitro insitándole claramente con la mirada a; ya no continuar.

-estoy bien. Voy a seguir -dijo el leopardo decidido y firme como todo un Guerrero del Muay thai...

Se reanudó la pelea...

El leopardo se acercó a Klahan y le dio una combinación de patadas, Klahan las evadió todas y dio una patada frontal alta, el leopardo no logró esquivarlo, la recibió en el rostro y la fuerza del golpe hizo que retrocediera tambaleándose. Al recuperar su estabilidad vio que Klahan ya había llegado a él con un rodillazo volador que por desgracia tampoco pudo evitar. El descomunal rodillazo volador de Klahan le impactó tan fuerte en el rostro que hizo que salpicara sangre y saliera volando fuera de la arena cayendo de espaladas desvanecido.

El árbitro, el Maestro del leopardo y los médicos corrieron para ayudarlo. Ante tan descomunal nocao el público coreó un "UUUUHHHH".

Klahan caminó tranquilo hasta su esquina.

-¡felicidades mi querido Klahan! -le decía el Maestro Arthit mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

-¡wow!, ¡eso fue emocionante Klahan! -le decía sorprendida Mali.

-gracias -les respondió Klahan y sin dirigirles la mirada caminaba a los camerinos.

-Klahan, debes estar sediento, toma un poco de agua por favor -le dijo Mali acercándose a él con un odre de agua en las manos.

Klahan la escuchó, pero la ignoró y sigió caminando sin detenerse.

-parece que sigue concentrado -dijo Mali.

-si, sigue concentrado -dijo sonriendo el Maestro Arthit.

Luego de eso hubo unas cuantas peleas más y terminó el evento.

Después el público se retiró y los estudiantes y Maestro de ambas escuelas entraron al comedor.

En un lugar del amplio comedor había una mesa grande en donde estaban sentados solo los Maestros de ambas escuelas. Y en las demás mesas estaban sentados todos los estudiantes de ambas escuelas, charlaban, reían y se conocían.

Como siempre Klahan estaba sentado en su solitario lugar sin compañía, estaba sentado con los codos apoyados a la mesa y las manos entrelazadas junto a su boca (así como el Sasuke :v). Mali al entrar al comedor no encontró lugares vacíos ya que había más gente de lo normal. Se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba Klahan.

-Klahan, ya no hay lugares vacíos... ¿puedo sentarme junto a tí por favor? -le preguntó Mali muy nerviosa con sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas y las orejas caídas... Klahan no le respondió, ni si quiera la miró.

-POR FAVOR MANTÉNGANSE EN SUS LUGARES PARA QUE PODAMOS SERVIR MEJOR LA COMIDA -dijo uno de los sirvientes haciéndose escuchar por todos, entre el leve bullicio del ambiente.

Mali en silencio se sentó en la mesa quedando frente a Klahan. Y ante eso Klahan le dedicó una mirada seria, Mali contempló por un instante esos ojos verdes jade que tanto la hacían soñar para después bajar la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas y las orejas caídas.

Luego de un momento los sirvientes terminaron de servir su plato a cada uno de los presentes.

-atención por favor -pidió el Maestro Mongkut poniéndose de pie haciéndo que cesara el leve bullicio que había en el ambiente- que este evento sirva para compartir experiencias, hacer amigos y formar lazos. Disfrutemos del banquete -dijo finalmente el Maestro Mongkut tomando asuento.

Todos comían su comida, hablabando y clarlando quién sabe de qué cosas...

Mali y Klahan estaban solos comiendo en la mesa. Un pensamiento loco pasó por la inocente mente de Mali; estaban sentados solos uno frente al otro... como si fuese una cita. Ese pensamiento que se manifestaba en la mente de Mali estaba haciendo que su corazón palpitara con intensidad, estaba todo el tiempo con la cabeza agachada viendo su plato, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus orejitas caídas, se veía muy tierna. Miró a Klahan por un instante y él tambien estaba con la vista en su plato, elevó la cabeza y volvió a ver a Mali con esa mirada seria y fria. Mali desvió la mirada.

-ojalá fuera esta una cita nuestra... te diría cuánto te amo -pensaba Mali- cuando tengamos nuestra primera cita te tomaré de la mano y te podré decir cuánto te amo mientras nos miramos a los ojos -pensó finalmente Mali toda ilisionada.

Un Maestro entró al comedor y se dirijió a la mesa en donde comían los Maestros... les dijo algo en voz baja y todos los Maestros de la mesa salieron del comedor, incluyendo el Maestro Mongkut.

Luego de la comida todos salieron del comedor. Ya estaba de noche, había luna llena. Mali caminaba en dirección a su habitación cuando vio que en uno de los bancos del patio estaba sentado el Maestro Arthit... se veía triste, preocupado.

Mali se acercó a su Maestro.

-Kru Muay -le dijo Mali haciéndole una reverencia.

-Nak Muay -respondió el Maestro Arthit- Mali estoy muy triste -le dijo después.

\- ¿Maestro qué pasó? -preguntó Mali sentándose a su lado.

-hay algo que voy a contarte... pero no debes decírcelo a nadie. Quedamos en no decírcelo a nuestros estudiantes -le dijo el Maestro Arthit.

-claro Maestro, puede confiar en mi -respondió Mali.

-el leopardo con el que peleó Klahan... está muerto -dijo el Maestro Arthit, susrrando la última parte.

Mali abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada -Klahan lo... mató... -dijo en susurros.

-... si... - afirmó el Maestro Arthit- lo están velando en el Kai Prasert. A dos horas de aquí. Iré a acompañarlos en unos instantes, ¿quieres acompañarme? -le preguntó después el Maestro Arthit. Mali asintió.

Al llegar al Kai Prasert, unos sirvientes los guiaron hasta la sala en donde velaban al difunto guerrero.

El cuerpo estaba sobre una mesa, rodeado de velas y ofrendas, habían muchas personas tristes, había un grupo de felinos llorando por la pérdida de su compañero.

Después de un momento en medio del silencio, alguien caminaba con pasos apresurados hacia el difunto.

-no... no puede ser... - decía entre llantos mientras se acercaba, era una voz femenina.

-Noooo... ¡¿por qué!?... -decía llorando totalmente desolada al ver el cadaver.

Mali logró reconocerla, era la loba con quién había peleado en el evento, estaba destrozada.

-amor mío no me dejes sola... por favor no me dejes sola... por favor despierta... -rogaba llorando la loba totalmente destrozada abrazando el frío cadaver del leopardo.

A Mali le destrozó ver tan triste escena no pudo soportarlo y lloró, apoyó el rostro en el pecho del Maestro Arthit quien la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.

-prometiste que estarías para siempre junto a mí -decía llorando la loba- prometimos estar juntos para simpre... por favor no me hagas esto... sabes que te amo... no me abandones... -decía la loba mientras lloraba, le hablaba a su amado... quien ya había emprendido aquel viaje tan misterioso del que jamás se encontro retorno.

Fin del capítulo.

Dato curioso:

De entre todos los golpes con rodilla del Muay thai; el rodillazo volador (Khao loi) es considerado como uno de los golpes más poderosos y letales de todas las Artes marciales.

Gracias por leer la historia, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews y opiniones ó enviar MP si desean.

Hasta luego, cuídense mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Me siento mal, soy manco para los videojuegos, apenas estoy soportándome en la universidad, le doy asco a la mujer que me gusta y.… y.… bueno a veces hay reviews y MP que me hacen sentir muy bien.

**Altark:** gracias por enviarme sus MP. Me alegra mucho saber que mi historia le es increíble. Y perdóneme por no estar actualizando.

Y a todos los lectores que esperan la actualización de la historia; gracias y perdón por no actualizar, es que simplemente me da flojera.

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

_Capítulo 3_

_Mirada al pasado_

El Maestro Arthit y Mali, después de estar en el funeral se iban caminando de camino al Kai Somsak. Era como las 9:30 de la noche, había bosque espeso en ambos lados del camino de tierra por el que caminaban. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luna, acompañados del silencio nocturno.

-ya no estés triste Mali, esas cosas pasan en el Muay thai. Más bien tienes que estar agradecida de que no fuiste tú -le dijo el Maestro Arthit mientras seguían caminando.

-lo sé Maestro, gracias -agradeció Mali- es solo que me puso más triste aún ver a la loba llorar por él... ellos eran novios y ahora ella va a quedarse sola y triste -dijo después.

-sí, eso me puso triste a mí también -decía el Maestro Arthit- Mali, ¿quieres que te cuente sobre Klahan? -le preguntó después.

Mali se sorprendió y se sonrojó, el Maestro Arthit pudo notarlo y sonrió.

-este... si... -dijo nerviosa Mali.

-estás enamorada de Klahan, ¿no es así? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

A Mali se le aceleró el corazón. Y quedó muda.

-me he dado cuenta de eso porque veo como lo miras, veo como intentas acercarte a él y veo cómo te ruborizas cuando lo miras a los ojos.

-yo... si Maestro, tiene razón... estoy enamorada de Klahan -dijo Mali poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-algún pasado bastante duro y doloroso hace que Klahan sea una persona fría y distante -le decía el Maestro Arthit- lo encontré en la aldea Sī dæng a cuatro horas de aquí... aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi... -decía el Maestro Arthit poniéndose un poco triste al recordarlo.

**Flashback.**

Cuatro años atrás...

El Maestro Arthit había salido del Kai Somsak junto a sus estudiantes. Estaban lejos del Kai Somsak, en una aldea. Todos estaban formados en la plazuela de dicha aldea y realizaban técnicas de golpes y patadas según las órdenes del Maestro Arthit. La gente de la aldea se acercaba a verlos y les asombraba, pues que hayan venido a exhibir sus técnicas a un lugar público era para incitar a la gente a practicar Muay thai.

Luego de la exhibisión el Maestro Arthit les dijo a sus estudiantes que rompan filas y que podían pasar el día libre siempre y cuando lleguen a la posada del pueblo hasta antes del ocaso.

El Maestro Arthit se dirigió a un restaurante de fideos y vio que en el patio del restautante, a lado del sector de las mesas para clientes había un palco improvisado en donde estaba sentado un oso panda, regordete, sucio y estaba encadenado del cuello a un poste en medio de dicho palco.

El Maestro Arthit lo miró un momento luego una cerdita le pidió su orden. El Maestro Arthit pidió un plato de fideos.

Mientras comía los fideos no dejaba de ver al panda, le llamaba la atención y le causaba tristeza verlo encadenado como si fuese un esclavo.

\- ¡queremos ver bailar a esa bola de grasa! -gritó uno de los muchos clientes que ahí estaban. Y todos lo siguieron, gritando incitando a que lo pongan a bailar.

Al escuchar los reclamos, salió el dueño del restaurante que era un jabalí. Se acercó al panda con una vara de bambú en la mano.

\- ¡oye, baila! -le ordenó amenazante.

\- ¡sss... si! -dijo el panda y al ver la vara de bambú se levantó muy asustado y se puso a bailar ridículamente, levantando y moviendo las manos, zapateaba y tarareaba una canción.

La gente se reía y se burlaba de él mientras bailaba. Empezaron a tirarle tomates y sobras de comida que tenían en sus platos.

El panda al ver la comida regada bajo sus pies, dejó de bailar y se agachó para comérselo.

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

\- ¡sigue bailando! -le dijo el dueño del restaurante después de azotarlo con la vara de bambú.

El panda al recibir el golpe se asustó y dejó caer la comida para seguir bailando.

Luego de comer, el Maestro Arthit se fue del restaurante.

Durante esa noche el Maestro Arthit paseaba por la aldea, estaba desierta. Las antorchas que hacían de alumbrado público iluminaban todas las calles. Pasó por el restaurante de fideos en donde vio al panda. El lugar estaba cerrado, pero podía escucharse algo.

\- ¡te has portado muy mal!, ¡no bailaste bien la última vez! -decía el jabalí. El Maestro Arthit al oír eso dejó de caminar, se acercó silencioso a la puerta y se asomó por un pequeño agujero. Y podía ver con claridad todo lo que ahí adentro pasaba.

El panda seguía encadenado en el mismo lugar y el jabalí se le acercaba con la vara de bambú. El panda llorando de pánico, pero sin gritar intentaba desesperadamente alejarse, pero la cadena no lo dejó y quedó acorralado.

\- ¡por!... ¡por favor señor!... -rogaba el inocente panda levantando ambos brazos intentando protegerse. El jabalí empezó a azotarle repetidas veces con la vara de bambú.

\- ¡AH! ¡AY! -el panda gritaba al recibir los dolorosos azotes.

\- ¡cállate! -le ordenó el jabalí mordiendo los dientes y luego le golpeó en la boca. El panda se tapó la boca con ambas manos debido al dolor que le causó el golpe.

El dueño lo seguía azotando cada vez más y más fuerte...

El Maestro Arthit se retiró y regresó a la posada.

Al día siguiente regresó al restaurante; pidió su tazón de fideos y contemplaba al inocente panda; encadenado, sentado con una muy notable expresión de hambre y sed en su cansado y golpeado rostro.

-no esta noche no podré, no estaré en el restaurante toda la noche -le escuchó decir al dueño del restaurante que caminaba recogiendo platos vacíos y hablaba con uno de sus clientes.

Durante esa noche el Maestro Arthit corrió hacia el restaurante, acompañado de la oscuridad se desplazaba rápido gracias a su agilidad de felino y su conocimiento y habilidad en Muay thai.

Al llegar al restaurante saltó el muro sin pensarlo dos veces. Al llegar al otro lado vio al panda... estaba despierto. Al panda se le heló la sangre al ver esa silueta y esos ojos anaranjados observándolo en la oscuridad de la noche... el Maestro Arthit se le acercó poco a poco.

-hola -le dijo el Maestro mientras se acercaba.

\- ¡no! -exclamó muy asustado el panda - ¡por favor no me!... -empezaba a gritar y el Maestro Arthit tuvo que taparle la boca mientras que con la otra mano le sujetaba el cuerpo.

-shhh no voy a hacerte daño -le susurraba el Maestro Arthit- por favor no grites. Te soltaré, pero prométeme que no gritarás -le susurró.

El panda seguía forcejeando y llorando de pánico. El Maestro Arthit lo soltó. Y para su suerte, el panda no gritó. Pero se alejó hasta donde le alcanzó la cadena.

\- ¡por!... ¡por favor!... ¡no me lastime! -decía desesperadamente el panda.

-no vine a hacerte da... -le hablaba en Maestro Arthit, pero el panda interrumpió.

\- ¡me iré para siempre!, ¡lo juro!, ¡por favor no me haga daño! -le imploró el panda al borde de la locura.

\- ¿tienes hambre?, te traje comida y agua -le dijo el Maestro Arthit extendiéndole una bolsa de dumplings y un odre con agua, el panda seguía asustado y no movió un dedo, estaba mudo por el miedo que le causaba el Maestro Arthit.

-que mal, de verdad lamento haber importunado tu noche. Te los dejaré aquí -dijo el Maestro Arthit y dejó ambas cosas en el suelo. Después saltó el muro y desapareció.

Por un par de minutos el panda observaba la bolsa de comida, podía sentir el olor de los dumplings y combinado con el hambre y sed que tenía, se acercó a la bolsa y la abrió. Luego comió un dumpling... luego otro y otro. Abrió el odre y bebió el refrescante líquido.

Del pequeño orificio del portón lo observaba el Maestro Arthit, sonrió alegre porque el panda pudo saciar su hambre y sed durante al menos una noche. Cuando terminó, esperó a que el panda se durmiera para volver a entrar, llevarse la bolsa y el odre.

En la noche siguiente. El panda estaba sentado y despierto. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que esos ojos anaranjados lo observaban de nuevo.

-¡shhhh! -le dijo el Maestro Arthit, le lanzó una bolsa de dumplings junto a un odre de agua y desapareció.

El panda se acercó a la bolsa y comió los deliciosos dumpligs y bebió el agua.

Durante las noches restantes el Maestro Arthit le llevaba comida y agua al pobre panda. Hasta que llegó el día en que él y sus estudiantes debían regresar al Kai Somsak.

Cuando regresaron y estaban ya en el Kai Somsak, repentinamente el Maestro Arthit le pidió permiso por unos días al Maestro Mongkut.

El Maestro Mongkut le concedió su petición ya que el Maestro Arthit siempre fue leal y muy noble como estudiante y como Maestro. Y se merecía tiempo de descanso.

El Maestro Arthit fue a la aldea en donde vio al panda. Nuevamente le llevaba una bolsa de comida por un par de noches. El panda siempre se asustaba al ver esos ojos anaranjados observándolo de entre la oscuridad.

Una tarde, el restaurante estaba cerrado. El panda curiosamente intentaba imitar poses se Muay thai. Intentó hacer la pose de mantener levantada una rodilla, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Se levantó y lo intentó de nuevo... pero cayó de nuevo. Al volver a levantarse ya no lo intento, bajó la cabeza y suspiró resignado.

-inténtalo de nuevo. Ya lo estabas logrando -le dijo repentinamente el Maestro Arthit. El panda se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos asustado. Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que el Maestro Arthit estaba observándolo sentado sobre el muro, bajó al suelo y se acercaba al panda.

\- ¡por favor no me haga daño! -imploró despavorido el panda, corrió hasta donde la cadena lo permitió.

-shhhh. Por favor cálmate -le pidió el Maestro Arthit acercándose lentamente a él.

\- ¡no!... ¡por favor no me haga daño! -volvió a decir el panda llorando y poniéndose de rodillas.

-yo no te haré daño -le decía el Maestro Arthit- mira, te traje comida -le dijo después mostrándole la bolsa de dumpling. Luego se acercó y puso la bolsa a lado del panda.

El panda lentamente se acercó y recogió la bolsa de dumplings y se alejó.

-come con tranquilidad, sé que el dueño del restaurante no estará en todo el día -le dijo el Maestro Arthit y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared.

El panda lo miraba dudoso y con miedo, pero sus ganas de comer eran más intensas que tuvo que comer los dumplings olvidando que lo observaba ese par de ojos anaranjados que tanto temor le causaban.

Después de comer el Maestro Arthit se puso de pie, el panda se alteró y se hizo para atrás.

-cálmate -le dijo tranquilo el Maestro Arthit- he estado viendo lo que hacías -le dijo después. Vio que en la pared del restaurante había un cartel pegado el cual era una invitación para formar parte de la escuela de Muay thai, había dibujos de personajes dando patadas, peleando y haciendo poses. El panda intentó imitar una de ellas.

-es Muay thai -le dijo el Maestro Arthit señalando el cartel con el dedo- observa -le dijo después y realizó movimientos y golpes épicos de Muay thai, volteos, patadas de revés rodillazos con salto y codazos. El panda pasó de estar asustado a estar asombrado al ver tan majestuosas técnicas de combate.

\- ¿te gusta? -le preguntó el Maestro.

El panda en silencio afirmó con la cabeza y no mentía, siempre le fascinaron las Artes marciales.

-querías imitar esta ¿verdad? -le preguntó el Maestro mientras realizaba con facilidad la pose de mantener levantada la rodilla- inténtalo de nuevo. Voy a ayudarte -le dijo después.

Dudoso el panda se puso de pie y lo intentó, pero cuando levantó la rodilla perdió el equilibrio y se inclinó así atrás, cerró los ojos preparándose para la caída. Y no sintió nada.

-te dije que iba a ayudarte -le decía el Maestro Arthit mientras se apoyaba en su espalda para evitar su caída- bien, inténtalo de nuevo -le dijo después dándole un leve empujón para ponerlo de pie.

El panda lo intentó de nuevo, levantó lentamente la rodilla, se balanceaba a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-inclina tu cuerpo un poco así adelante -le dijo el Maestro Arthit empujándole la espalda haciendo que se incline para adelante.

El panda levantó completamente la rodilla imitando la posición correctamente.

-muy bien -le dijo sonriéndole el Maestro Arthit. Luego el panda bajó la rodilla porque le cansaba estar en esa posición.

-te gustan las Artes marciales, ¿verdad? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

-si -dijo el panda.

-qué bueno que te guste -le decía el Maestro Arthit- ya me tengo que ir -le decía después, corrió y con facilidad saltó y quedó sobre el muro. Estando arriba volteó la cabeza hacia el panda- volveré, vas a esperarme ¿verdad? -le preguntó finalmente.

El panda afirmó con la cabeza pronunciando un casi inaudible 'ajá' con la boca.

Al día siguiente durante la noche, el Maestro Arthit llegó al restaurante, había luna llena y se podía ver con claridad en la oscuridad. Al llegar vio que el panda estaba sentado apoyando la espalda al poste en donde estaba encadenado. Vio los ojos anaranjados del Maestro Arthit acercándose y se sobre saltó, se puso de pie y corrió hasta que se acabó la cadena y volvió a mirar asustado al Maestro Arthit.

-cálmate, soy yo -le dijo el Maestro Arthit acercándose con calma a él. El panda lo reconoció y se tranquilizó.

El Maestro Arthit gracias a la luz de la luna y a su excelente visión nocturna de felino pudo notar claramente que el rostro del panda estaba todo golpeado.

-él te golpeó otra vez -decía el Maestro Arthit acercándose a él mostrándole la bolsa de comida y el odre de agua.

El panda dejó que se acercara y recibió lo que el Maestro le ofreció. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en una pared a donde la cadena alcanzaba y el Maestro Arthit se sentó junto a él.

El panda comía un poco apresurado porque tenía hambre.

-mi nombre es Arthit -le dijo el Maestro- ¿cómo te llamas? -le preguntó después.

El panda que estaba comiendo en silencio, se quedó quieto ante la pregunta, se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, seguro intentando recordar algo.

-yo... no lo sé -susurró después.

\- ¿de dónde eres? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

-yo, no lo sé -volvió a decirlo en un susurro y se puso muy triste el panda

El Maestro Arthit se arrepintió de haberle hecho esas preguntas.

-te gustan mucho los dumplings, ¿verdad? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

-sí, me gustan mucho -respondió el panda tomando un dompling y metiéndoselo a la boca.

El ambiente se tornó silencioso hasta que el panda acabara de comer la comida.

-ya me tengo que ir. Nos veremos pronto -le dijo el Maestro Arthit, se levantó, caminó hasta el muro y lo saltó con facilidad.

Un domingo al amanecer, cuando los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre el pueblo; el Maestro Arthit saltó el muro, estaba encapuchado y jadeaba. Vio al panda que se despertó al sentir su presencia.

-no puede ser -susurró el Maestro Arthit al ver que el panda tenía otra vez marcas de azotadas en todo su rostro.

El panda se sobresaltó, pero lo reconoció de inmediato.

-el dueño del restaurante está durmiendo su borrachera de anoche -le decía el Maestro Arthit acercándose al panda- ¿quieres que ya no te golpee así? -le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

El panda asintió bajando la mirada.

-he venido a liberarte -le dijo el Maestro Arthit sonriéndole.

El panda abrió los ojos sorprendido. El Maestro Arthit usando un alambre logró abrir el collar que lo sujetaba.

Después el Maestro Arthit abrió el portón y le indicó al panda que salga.

-hay una carreta a unos metros de aquí. Vamos -le dijo el Maestro Arthit.

El panda salió y el Maestro le indicó a que lo siguiera. Caminaron presurosos, doblaron la esquina y ahí había una gran carreta cargada de paja.

-sube y ocúltate bajo la paja, ¡rápido! -le susurró el Maestro Arthit empujándole, incitándole a que lo haga.

El panda dudaba, bajó la mirada y se quedó quieto sin mover un músculo. Dentro de su mente la duda no lo dejaba tomar una decisión. Este lugar lo atormenta, la gente se burla de él, el dueño lo tenía como su esclavo, lo azota cuando está furioso y también lo azota sin motivo cuando está ebrio. Si se iba; tal vez llegue a un lugar mejor, no sufriría tanto... pero tal vez solo estaba a punto de saltar de la sartén al fuego. Sintió la mano del Maestro Arthit sobre su hombro y lo sacó de su mar de dudas, subió la mirada y se encontró con la mirada serena del Maestro Arthit.

-hazlo, te prometo que jamás volverás a sufrir. Yo te protegeré siempre, te lo prometo -le dijo el Maestro Arthit- no tenemos mucho tiempo, sube -le dijo finalmente.

El panda subió a la carreta con la ayuda del Maestro Arthit.

-bien. Ocúltate dentro de la paja -le dijo después.

El panda hizo lo que le dijo y el Maestro dio dos golpes a la carreta y comenzó a avanzar.

El Maestro Arthit caminaba a lado de la carreta. Cuando un desconocido ganso encapuchado se acercó.

\- ¿qué cree que está haciendo? -le preguntó el ganso.

-lo estoy sacando de aquí. No sé quién seas, pero por favor mantenlo en silencio -le dijo el Maestro Arthit sin dejar de caminar ni mirarlo mientras le extendía la mano ofreciéndole una pequeña bolsa de dinero.

\- ¿sabe quién es él? -le preguntaba el ganso rechazando la oferta- yo sé quién es él, sé de dónde vino. Yo he visto lo que le pasó. Sé cómo se llama -dijo finalmente el ganso haciendo que el Maestro Arthit detenga su andar.

-pero este no es el momento para que se lo diga. Deben salir de aquí lo antes posible -le decía el ganso- si quiere información; solo regrese y búsqueme en la plaza de esta aldea. Me llamo Xin -le dijo después el ganso.

-gracias. Regresaré entonces -le dijo el Maestro Arthit. Dio un golpe a la carreta y esta avanzó más rápido.

-el panda ya ha sufrido mucho más de lo que puede imaginarse. Ya no merece sufrir nunca más -le dijo finalmente el ganso, levantó vuelo y se fue.

El Maestro Arthit caminaba pensativo por lo último que le dijo el ganso.

**Fin del flashback.**

El Maestro Arthit detuvo su relato, ya habían llegado a la puerta del Kai Somsak.

-eso es algo muy triste Maestro... él ha sufrido bastante -dijo Mali, lloraba, le causaba mucha pena saber ese pasado sobre Klahan.

-no te preocupes, eso ya pasó para él. No te pongas triste Mali -le dijo el Maestro Arthit.

Ambos caminaron a los dormitorios. Todos ya estaban dormidos. Sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo. El del Maestro Arthit estaba frente al de Klahan y el de Klahan estaba al lado de la habitación de Mali.

Cuando Mali pasaba por la habitación de Klahan rozó suavemente su puerta con la yema de sus dedos.

-buenas noches Klahan -susurró Mali, fue un susurro tan suave que solo parecía un pensamiento.

Fin del capítulo.

Sī dæng: simplemente significa escarlata, no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Xin: significa nuevo. Se me ocurrió de Xin zhao de League of legends.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... pero y si les aburrió... por favor perdónenme si les aburrió enserio.

Por favor dejen sus reviews con críticas, sugerencias, quejas, insultos, amenazas, etc. O pueden enviar un MP si desean.

Gracias por leer, hasta otra y cuídense mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas a todos los lectores.

Les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

**Deadly ice 88: **gracias por dejar un review, por haber leído la primera parte de esta historia y por estar leyendo esta. Seguiré con la historia, gracias por motivarme.

**Altark:** Gracias por enviarme sus MP. Me motivan mucho y me alegra que le esté gustando mi historia. Aquí está el capítulo 4, espero que le sea emocionante.

**Ant**: Gracias por dejar un review y motivarme, voy a seguir con la historia. XD

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks... si fuera de mi propiedad les cobraría impuestos por hacer fics.**

_Capítulo 4_

_Mirada al pasado, parte 2_

Días después del evento.

Una media hora antes del entrenamiento de la mañana, Mali se acercó al Maestro Arthit quien caminaba por el patio.

Mali se paró frente a él- Kru muay -saludó después haciéndole una reverencia.

-Nak muay -respondió el Maestro Arthit- ¿qué se te ofrece Mali? -le preguntó sereno el Maestro mientras seguía andando y tocándole el hombro a Mali indicándole que caminen juntos.

-Maestro necesito el día libre hoy -pidió Mali y puso un rostro serio para ocultar el temor e intriga que le causaba esperar la respuesta de su Maestro pues era la primera vez que pedía un día libre.

\- ¿el día libre? -preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

Mali asintió temerosa con las orejitas caídas porque presentía que su petición iba a ser negada.

El Maestro Arthit sonrió levemente lo cual hizo aliviar un poco a Mali- sígueme -le dijo después.

La guio hasta la oficina del Maestro Mongkut. Al llegar lo saludaron con respeto.

-Maestro, Mali necesita un breve descanso -decía el Maestro Arthit- he venido a pedir 3 días de descanso fuera del Kai para Mali -dijo después.

\- ¿3 días? -pensó Mali extrañada mientras miraba de reojo al Maestro Arthit a su lado.

-sí, está bien, no veo por qué no -dijo tranquilo el Maestro Mongkut. Su respuesta sorprendió y alivió a Mali- además con lo del incidente me olvidé premiar a los mejores estudiantes de nuestro Kai -dijo finalmente.

-gracias Maestro -agradeció Mali haciendo una reverencia.

-si eso es todo, pueden retirarse -les dijo el Maestro Mongkut.

Mali y el Maestro Arthit caminaban por el patio.

-Maestro gracias, pero solo le pedí un día ¿por qué dijo 3? -preguntó Mali confundida.

-un día no iba a ser suficiente. Voy a darte el mapa de la ubicación de la aldea Sī dæng y dinero para tus gastos y hospedaje -le dijo el Maestro Arthit. Él

Mali abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su Maestro quien la miraba con una sonrisa- Maestro... ¿cómo sabía que... iba... -la confusión y sorpresa hacían que se le dificulte pronunciar sus palabras.

\- ¿cómo sabía que ibas a ir a la aldea Sī dæng? -termino su pregunta el Maestro- sé cuáles son tus motivos. También he estado enamorado alguna vez, pero esa es otra historia -le dijo después y puso una de sus palmas en la mejilla de Mali haciendo que se sonrojara como un tomatito.

El Maestro Arthit le dio un mapa de la ubicación de la aldea Sī dæng, dinero para su hospedaje, comida y sus gastos de 3 días. Y lo más importante: le recordó el nombre Xin del ganso y que donde debe encontrarlo.

Malí salió del Kai Somsak cargando una pequeña mochila con lo necesario. Iba cabalgando en cuatro patas, se detenía cada cierto momento para revisar el mapa, ver el camino correcto e ir por atajos que le eran fáciles de transitar gracias a su habilidad en Muay thai combinada con su habilidad felina.

Hizo que el viaje de 4 horas se convirtiera en uno de 1 hora. Llegó a la aldea Sī dæng y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la posada y alquilar un cuarto, se duchó y salió a comprar comida.

Recordó que su Maestro le había dicho que pasee por el lugar, que relaje su mente y disfrute de sus días libres. Pero Mali estaba ansiosa y fue caminando a la plaza de la aldea.

Al llegar ahí no sabía cómo buscar al ganso Xin, preguntó a una oveja que estaba sentada en el lugar y le dijo que jamás había oído sobre el ganso, preguntó a otro... y nada. Nadie sabía nada, ni había visto a alguien llamado Xin.

Mali resignada y con las orejitas caídas y el rostro triste se fue a sentar a un banco de la plaza.

De repente un extraño encapuchado salió de unos arbustos de al lado y se acercó a ella, era un ganso.

-podría ser él -pensó directamente Mali.

\- ¿me buscabas? Soy Xin -se presentó el ganso.

-yo... sí, lo buscaba -le respondió Mali sorprendida.

\- ¿por qué estabas buscándome? -le preguntó el ganso.

-yo quería... -Mali simplemente no sabía cómo empezar- mire, hace tiempo aquí vivía un panda y me dijeron que Ud. Sabía sobre su pasado, por eso lo estaba buscando -dijo finalmente.

\- ¿el panda? -preguntó para sí mismo Xin- imagino que tú eres su novia y por eso quieres saber sobre él -le dijo después el ganso poniendo triste a Mali.

-no, él no es mi novio -le decía triste Mali con las orejitas caídas- _todavía no -_dijo en sus pensamientos- pero puede contarme sobre él ¿verdad? -le preguntó después.

-él se llama Po -le dijo el ganso.

\- ¿Po? -se preguntó Mali en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿qué nombre le dieron en donde está ahora? -preguntó el ganso.

-Klahan... -respondió Mali.

-voy a contarte sobre Klahan entonces -dijo el ganso para después iniciar con el relato.

**Flashback...**

Xin un ganso mensajero del Palacio de jade, no le importaba nada más que tener lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Un día, era especial para el Palacio de jade y para toda China. Los ciudadanos del Valle de la paz estaban reunidos en el Palacio de jade pues ese día el Maestro Oogway iban a escoger al Guerrero dragón.

Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando un panda cayó del cielo y el Maestro Oogway lo eligió a él como Guerrero dragón.

Xin veía al panda caminar por el salón de los héroes, estaba sorprendido observando cada reliquia. De repente vio como se le acercó Shifu y lo golpeó dejándolo tirado en el suelo, pudo oír amenazas por parte de Shifu.

Todos los días Xin veía como el Guerrero dragón era cruelmente maltratado en secreto por los 5 Furiosos.

Sabía que su padre adoptivo, el ganso del restaurante de fideos tampoco lo quería pues en un par de veces en las que fue a comer fideos de la casa del Sr. Ping pudo ver cómo el Sr. Ping maltrataba cruelmente a ese inocente panda desde que era muy pequeño.

Murió Oogway y eso fue catastrófico para todos peor aún para el inocente panda porque al morir la única persona que lo defendía y creía en él, sus abusones tuvieron la vía libre para torturar y atormentar al panda hasta más no poder.

El ganso Xin no decía nada ¿a quién debía hablarle sobre eso? No le interesaba nada de eso, pues él creía que el panda era un tonto

-debería irse y listo -pensaba el ganso Xin aun sabiendo que no tenía a donde ir.

Pero Xin pudo darse cuenta de que el panda estaba locamente enamorado de uno de los 5 Furiosos... estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Maestra Tigresa... y estaba seguro que esa era la razón por la que el panda no se iba del palacio.

Se interrumpe el relato...

\- ¿Otra... tigre? -preguntó sorprendida Mali interrumpiendo la historia.

-sí, lamento que tengas que oírlo. Po el Guerrero dragón estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Maestra Tigresa...

Se reanuda el relato...

Al amanecer, en la puesta del sol y en las noches estrelladas la mente del Guerrero dragón estaba siempre soñando con la Maestra Tigresa, el inmenso amor que le tenía era tan grande que no lo dejaba ver que su vida peligraba.

Un día cuando Xin estaba en el Valle comprando algunas cosas para el Palacio logró ver a Po correr como podía cargando una gran mochila hasta salir del pueblo y perderse entre las curvas del camino. Xin supuso que al fin se dio cuenta de las cosas y decidió irse para siempre.

Un par de semanas después se armó un gran alboroto en el pueblo porque Tai lung había escapado de prisión y se dirigía hacia el Valle de la paz.

Se tuvo que ordenar a todos los aldeanos y sirvientes del Palacio de Jade a que abandonaran la aldea y se fueran lo más lejos posible mientras que los 5 Furiosos y Shifu iban a quedarse para enfrentar a Tai lung.

Xia realizó un viaje bastante largo, para mayor seguridad salió de China y llegó hasta Tailandia a una aldea llamada Sī dæng en donde encontró trabajo como empleado para una pequeña fábrica de azúcar que era manejada por chinos y ellos jamás negarían el empleo a un compatriota.

Aunque los jefes eran extremadamente estrictos con las horas de trabajo y las escasas horas de descanso, cada vez que tenía el tiempo libre, Xin iba a pasear por toda la aldea o iba a comer fideos a un restaurante.

Un día cuando caminaba por la aldea oyó gemidos de dolor, súplicas, risas y burlas.

Xin manejado por su curiosidad poco a poco caminó siguiendo los sonidos y llegó hasta un callejón solitario de donde provenían los sonidos.

Un grupo de 5 lobos bandidos estaban golpeando a un panda.

-no puede ser -pensó Xin mientras miraba de escondidas y veía que era el mismo panda del Palacio de Jade, Po el Guerrero dragón. Dos de los bandidos lo sujetaban de ambos lados y los tres restantes se turnaban para propinarle dolorosos puñetazos y patadas en el rostro y el cuerpo. Po se encontraba aturdido y ya ni gritar podía, apenas gemía. Luego lo soltaron y Po cayó al suelo boca abajo, poco a poco logró ponerse de cuatro apoyos y lentamente avanzaba gateando mientras que los bandidos reían, se burlaban y lo escupían. La sangre de Po emanaba de su nariz, de sus cejas cortadas y boca, y recorría su rostro hasta caer gota por gota al suelo.

-esta es nuestra zona. No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer por aquí -le dijo con voz ronca y tono furioso uno de los bandidos. Luego el dio una patada en el costado del abdomen.

\- ¡Ugh! -emitió el Po un gemido al recibir la patada que lo tendió de nuevo boca abajo.

Los bandidos abandonaron el lugar dejando a Po sangrando y en muy mal estado.

Xin se aseguró de que ya estén muy lejos y después entró al callejón y se acercó a Po.

Po casi inconsciente intentaba levantarse apoyando sus palmas, apenas logró ponerse de costado. Xin al llegar hasta él, sabía que no iba a poder ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, así que apenas lo ayudó empujándolo del pecho para ponerlo boca arriba.

-no.… por... favor... ya no me... ya no me hagan daño... me iré para siempre... -rogaba Po, casi inconsciente, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada perdida hacia el cielo. Xin tomó un trozo de un tronco y lo colocó bajo su cabeza como si fuese una almohada. Después con la ayuda de un pañuelo le limpiaba la sangre como podía.

-no.… ya no más... por favor... -murmuraba Po aturdido y confundido. Levantó apenas ambos brazos y puso sus manos frente a su rostro para poder defenderse de los golpes que por ese momento no llegarían.

-nadie va a hacerte daño -le dijo Xin mientras le bajaba ambos brazos dejándoselos tendidos en el suelo para después seguir limpiándole la sangre. Miró su pequeño reloj de arena -suerte Guerrero dragón -le dijo y después de guardar el reloj levantó vuelo y se fue hasta la fábrica a continuar con su trabajo.

Un par de días después, durante una noche, Xin en su turno de descanso casualmente caminaba por detrás de un restaurante el cual ya estaba cerrado.

-Maldito ladrón, voy a darte tu merecido -escuchó Xin la voz de una persona molesta. Se acercó a la pared que ya estaba muy desgastada y tenía agujeros diminutos, se asomó y logró ver claramente al otro lado de la pared; Po estaba de rodillas, encadenado del cuello a un poste en una esquina, como si fuese un perro. Lloraba de miedo al ver que delante de él estaba el dueño del restaurante, un jabalí sosteniendo una vara de bambú.

...

Po vivía como un vagabundo. Los pocos pedazos de comida que encontraba en los contenedores de basura jamás fueron suficientes para calmar ese punzante y estrujante dolor que siempre sentía a causa del hambre... una noche, en donde las punzadas y el dolor estrujante de su estómago lo obligaron a cometer una locura, osó entrar a un restaurante por una parte del viejo muro que estaba hecho con chatarra que fue fácil de destrozar para Po y hacer un agujero por el cual pudo entrar, y guiado por el olor llegó hasta el cuarto almacén en donde el dueño del restaurante tenía guardado todas sus frutas y verduras, muchísima comida.

Po desesperado entró corriendo al almacén y empezó a comer de todo lo que podían. En esa desesperación Po sin darse cuenta hizo caer una columna de cajas de frutas apiladas, el sonido alertó al dueño del restaurante...

Po se metía a la boca cualquier fruta o verdura que encontraba, deseaba poder calmar al fin ese dolor en el estómago que le causaba el hambre... de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza que lo desequilibró y cayó hacia el frente apoyando ambas palmas. Por reflejo y por miedo se puso de rodillas de inmediato y luego intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sintió otro golpe en el costado de la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo. Intentaba levantarse apoyando las palmas, pero le costaba y apenas se sostenía en cuatro apoyos. Fue el dueño del restaurante, un jabalí quien armado con un tronco mediano había golpeado a Po mientras estaba distraído comiendo. Ahora aprovechando a que estaba vulnerable le ponía un collar de acero atado a una cadena. Luego lo arrastro hasta un rincón del patio y ató el extremo libre de la cadena a un poste resistente.

El jabalí se fue un instante y regresó sujetando una vara de bambú.

\- ¡por favor perdóneme! ¡no me lastime! -rogaba desesperadamente Po, lloraba del miedo al ver la vara de bambú.

-Maldito ladrón, voy a darte tu merecido -le decía el jabalí mientras se acercaba poco a poco, haciendo que Po sienta más miedo aún.

El jabalí al llegar hasta Po quien estaba de rodillas, levantó la mano con la que sostenía la vara de bambú, y la bajó de manera súbita con trayectoria diagonal, por un instante se oyó el sonido de la vara cortando el aire y se detuvo de repente después de emitir un sonido seco al impactar en un costado de la cabeza de Po, en una oreja.

¡AAAHHH! -Po gritaba a causa del ardiente dolor, agachó la cabeza y presionó la oreja con una palma intentando calmar el dolor mientras gritaba desesperadamente.

De inmediato el jabalí le dio otro golpe de abajo hacia arriba golpeándole en la boca y cortando su grito.

\- ¡cállate basura! -le dijo mordiendo los dientes mientras lo golpeaba.

\- ¡MMM! -Po gritó mientas se tapaba la boca con ambas palmas haciendo que callara su propio grito. se tendió de costado aun tapándose la boca por el dolor.

El jabalí volvió a subir la mano y bajarla con violencia para azotarlo en donde llegara... y lo azotaba una y otra vez.

\- ¡esto te enseñará a no robarte mis vegetales! -le decía mientras lo azotaba cruelmente.

Po se revolcaba y retorcía a causa del dolor, como si fuese una lombriz sufriendo sobre una sartén ardiente. Fue tanto el dolor de los azotes que hizo que el estómago de Po se comprimiera y expulsara todo lo que había comido, mientras se revolcaba y era azotado vomitaba trozos masticados de frutas y verduras mezclado con fluidos estomacales viscosos.

Al dueño poco le importó y siguió con la cruel tortura haciendo que Po se revuelque sobre su propio vómito.

Xin se alejó del muro y se fue.

Tres días después Xin fue al mismo restaurante. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que casi todos los clientes estaban riendo y aplaudiendo de manera rítmica, y frente a ellos estaba Po; sobre un palco improvisado, encadenado del cuello. Bailaba de manera humillante moviendo los pies y las manos. El dueño del restaurante estaba parado detrás de él sujetando una vara de bambú preparado para golpear a Po si es que daría pausa a su baile.

A Xin le incomodó ver eso y salió de inmediato del restaurante y regresó a la fábrica. Durante la noche Xin caminaba con curiosidad por la parte trasera del restaurante...

-eres una basura... ¡hic! -escuchó la voz ronca del dueño del restaurante afectado por el alcohol. Xin se asomó por uno de los agujeros de la pared, vio al dueño del restaurante sujetando una vara de bambú con una mano y con la otra sujetaba una botella de alcohol y estaba parado frente a Po, tambaleándose ligeramente por el efecto del alcohol.

Po estaba asustado y había retrocedido hasta donde le alcanzó la cadena.

El jabalí empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro haciendo que Po no pueda gritar y se tire al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas palmas. El dueño aún lo seguía azotando en diferentes partes de su cuerpo...

Después de cansarse de azotar a Po, dio un trago a su botella, luego retrocedió un poco tambaleante y tomó una bolsa llena de cosas desconocidas, la arrojó frente a Po y luego se fue.

Por un instante Po se quedó en el suelo y luego poco a poco mientras se le pasaba el dolor, se arrastró hasta la bolsa y vació el contenido al suelo; eran verduras podridas, sobras de comida y cáscaras de frutas. Po levantaba lo que no estaba tan dañado, le sacaba los miserables y escasos pedacitos sanos a las verduras podridas y se las llevaba a la boca, esperando y deseando saciar su hambre con esas miserables sobras de comida.

Un par de semanas después, durante el amanecer de un Domingo Xin se dirigía volando hacia la fábrica. Cuando curiosamente sobre volaba el restaurante, desde las alturas pudo notar claramente que Po estaba desencadenado y salía del restaurante ayudado por alguien. Fue manipulado por su curiosidad y descendió para poder ver mejor.

Poco a poco se acercó a la carreta en donde Po subía siendo ayudado por un extraño encapuchado. Xin se acercó también encapuchado. Le dijo un par de cosas para después levantar vuelo y desaparecer en el aire siguiendo su camino...

Fin del relato.

Mali lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas recorrían sus hermosas mejillas y caían al suelo, se llevó las manos a su rostro para secarse. Oír la historia que Xin le contó sobre Po (Klahan) le había partido el corazón, pensar en todo lo que ha sufrido la conmovía bastante y no podía evitar llorar porque la destrozaba.

-sé que es triste que hayas escuchado algo así -le decía Xin- él debe ser alguien muy portante para ti, por eso te dolió tanto saber su pasado -le dijo después.

Mali se secaba las lágrimas intentando clamarse...

Al amanecer del día siguiente Mali decidió regresar al Kai Somsak aun que le quedaban 2 días libres, ya había escuchado lo suficiente sobre Klahan, aún se sentía triste y no deseaba otra cosa que regresar al Kai.

Cuando llegó muy temprano al Kai le habló al Maestro Arthit sobre lo que le contó Xin.

Durante el resto del día todo fue normal en el Kai.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir Mali caminaba por el silencioso pasillo hacia su habitación y vio a Klahan parado en la puerta de su habitación. Mali al verlo se puso nerviosa y no pudo evitar ponerse triste, ver a Klahan le recordó de inmediato todo el triste pasado que escuchó de él. Sintió unas inmensas e insistentes ganas de llorar.

Mali por un instante no veía al Klahan fornido, serio y hábil que conocía, sino veía a aquel inocente Klahan que hace muchos años había sido cruelmente torturado por todo mundo sin que se lo merezca. Lo imaginaba de rodillas llorando de miedo, de hambre y de dolor; con el rostro golpeado y sangrando. Ella al imaginarlo así, no pudo evitarlo, y sin previo aviso y de manera rápida corrió hasta Klahan y lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus fortalecidos hombros (igual a como se vio a la Maestra Tigresa abrazando a Po en la prisión de Gongmen en Kung fu panda 2).

Cerraba los ojos mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, como si fuera una madre que acababa de ver a su hijo llorando y sufriendo.

-Klahan... todo está bien, ya no sufras más -le dijo llorando creyendo que estaba abrazando, hablando y consolando a aquel Klahan indefenso y cruelmente lastimado que había imaginado. Mojaba el hombro de Klahan con sus lágrimas.

Klahan no esperó algo así, quedó en shock un instante, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó; frunció el ceño, tomó a Mali de los hombros y la separó de él de manera brusca y rápida.

\- ¡Klahan perdóname! -le rogó Mali al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho mientras Klahan aún la sujetaba de los hombros.

Klahan enfurecido empujó violentamente de los hombros a Mali haciendo que retroceda y chocara de espaladas contra la pared del angosto pasillo.

\- ¡ah! -Mali emitió un grito seco cuando toda su espalda chocó contra el muro del pasillo sacándole el aire.

\- ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, maldita! -la amenazó Klahan mordiendo los dientes enfurecido- los felinos me dan asco, así que aléjate -le susurró después mientras se entraba a su habitación.

-Klahan por favor perdóname -pedía Mali lamentando haberlo abrazado.

Klahan sin decir nada cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a Mali llorando en silencio apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias por leer la historia.

Por favor no olviden dejar sus sugerencias, correcciones, quejas, amenazas, insultos, maldiciones, dinero, comida, etc. O pueden enviar un MP si desean.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta entonces cuídense mucho todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas a todos. Espero que estén muy bien y se hayan cuidado mucho.

He traído el capítulo 5 de la historia, espero que les guste.

**Rony:** gracias por dejar su review. Perdóneme por haberlo hecho esperar, a partir de este capítulo comenzará a ponerse en marcha la venganza. Espero que le guste.

**Ant:** gracias por su review. Pues sí, no pensaba hacerlo, pero sí lo haré, gracias por decírmelo. Me estaba olvidando de la lobita y tampoco quisiera que se quede así sin volver a aparecer. Luego de un par de capítulos volveremos a ver a la lobita.

**Deadly Ice 88:** gracias por su review. Sí, su miedo a los felinos se convirtió en odio puro. Con lo de Mali... pues esperemos que logre cambiar a Klahan... espero que le guste el capítulo... :=V

**Altark**: Gracias por sus MP. Ánimo en sus parciales. Sí, es muy bonito cuando alguien está enamorado así de alguien así como Mali lo está de Po y pues sería muy hermoso que Po también corresponda al amor de Mali… :=V

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

_Capítulo 5_

_Pasado recuperado_

_Venganza inminente_

El Maestro Arthit durante una tarde, entre el tiempo de descanso entre el almuerzo y el segundo entrenamiento caminaba por uno de los amplios patios del Kai Somsak, llegó hasta una de las esquinas y pudo notar que había una persona sentada sobre el muro con vista hacia afuera del Kai por lo que solo le veía la espalda, pero el Maestro Arthit pudo reconocer a esa persona y decidió ir a su lado. Corrió hasta el muro, de un salto y ayudado por el impulso de la carrera literalmente caminó por el muro hasta lograr sujetarse del borde, luego se elevó fácilmente y logró pararse sobre el muro que era ancho y pudo caminar sobre él.

-Mali, te noto triste ¿qué pasó? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit. Mali estaba con la espalda agachada y la mirada hacia el otro lado.

-Maestro, me siento muy mal -le respondió Mali girando la cabeza para mirarlo y mostrar sus ojitos llorosos.

El Maestro Arthit se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con un brazo rodeando sus hombros.

-Mali, ya no llores -la consolaba el Maestro Arthit.

-Maestro... ¿por qué Klahan tiene que ser así? -preguntó Mali llorando.

-ya sabes sobre su pasado, todo lo malo por lo que tuvo que pasar hizo que se vuelva así -le dijo el Maestro intentando consolarla.

...

_\- ¿de dónde soy? ¿quién soy realmente? -_se preguntaba Klahan-_ ¿por qué esa pesadilla sigue en mi cabeza?... -_ pensaba Klahan que se encontraba en una zona silenciosa y boscosa fuera del Kai. Estaba de rodillas, sentado sobre sus pies, las palmas juntas a la altura del pecho y los ojos cerrados, estaba meditando_\- jamás había salido de mi cabeza, antes era una pesadilla que me atormentaba desde los primeros recuerdos que tengo, alguien me golpeaba... todos me golpeaban y se burlaban de mí, eran tantos que ya no podría reconocerlos si los tuviera frente a mí._

_¿por qué sigue la pesadilla? Lo buen es que ya no me asusta como antes... ya no me asusta nada._

**Flashback.**

Su primera noche en el Kai. Durante el día el Maestro Arthit le había enseñado las voces de mando y las posturas básicas para que pudiera iniciar su entrenamiento en Muay thai.

Pero esa noche, cuando dormía en su nueva habitación...

_-vamos panzón no huyas. Solo quiero divertirme- oía Po en ecos esa siniestra voz femenina que parecía estar a centímetros de su espalda a punto de atraparlo. Po corría entre un desconocido abismo._

_\- jajajajaja -la risa femenina lo atormentaba, no podía gritar solo corría intentando escapar._

_-nunca vas a librarte de mí, panzón porque yo siempre estoy asechándote -le decía esa voz femenina._

_¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR YA NO ME HAGA DAÑO! -gritaba Po mientras seguía corriendo, aplastado por el pánico y desesperación._

_\- ¡TE ENCONTRÉ! -le gritó apareciendo frente a él un ente anaranjado y negro con los ojos rojos iguales a las llamas del infierno, unas garras filosas que ardían y una sonrisa tan macabra que le estrujaba el alma..._

\- ¡NOOOO! -gritaba Po retorciéndose sobre su cama -¡NOO POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO ME HAGA DAÑO! -gritaba desesperado entre llantos.

\- ¡cálmate soy yo! - le decía el Maestro Arthit quien había entrado a su habitación, encendió una antorcha empotrada en la pared y sujetaba a Po- ¡shhhh! ¡soy yo! ¡cálmate! -le decía el Maestro Arthit tranquilizándolo poco a poco.

\- ¡Ma!.. ¡Maestro!... ¡por favor ayúdeme! ¡ella está aquí y va a matarme! -rogaba Po llorando mientras se aferraba al Maestro Arthit y apoyaba su rostro en su pecho, como un niño buscando protección.

-nadie va a hacerte daño, cálmate le decía el Maestro Arthit acariciándole la cabeza- solo fue una pesadilla, ya pasó, estás bien -le decía calmándolo.

Esa noche el Maestro Arthit se quedó a dormir junto a Po para que no sintiera tanto miedo...

Todas las noches la misma pesadilla lo atormentaba, pero el Maestro Arthit siempre aparecía junto a él para calmarlo y hacer que pudiera dormir.

Mientras iba pasando el tiempo la pesadilla poco a poco dejaba de atormentar a Klahan hasta que ya no sentía nada, pero esa pesadilla no desapareció. Se quedó como un sueño rutinario que se reflejaba casi siempre cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir.

**Fin del flashback.**

La tarde de duro entrenamiento pasó sin problemas. Después de la cena Mali lloraba dentro de su habitación, lamentaba tanto lo que le paso a Klahan, deseaba haber estado ahí en esos instantes de sufrimiento para poder darle comida, agua, un abrazo y decirle que todo estará bien.

-Klahan, perdóname por no haber estado junto a ti en esos momentos tan crueles que tuviste que vivir -susurró Mali mientras sus lágrimas empañaban sus hermosas mejillas anaranjadas.

Ella salió de su habitación para caminar por los lugares del Kai que tenían vegetación. Después de estar un rato ahí decidió entrar regresar a su habitación para dormir.

Cuando llegó al pasillo en donde estaba su habitación vio a Klahan apoyado en una de las paredes del muro, en el fondo del pasillo, leyendo un pergamino ayudado por la luz de la luna que entraba por uno de los tragaluces.

Mali aún tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado, se puso nerviosa y se acercó hasta Klahan.

-Klahan... -decía Mali mientras seguía acercándose nerviosa y fue interrumpida.

\- ¿qué demonios quieres? -la interrumpió Klahan en tono cortante y amenazante sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

Mali quiso continuar- ... Klahan... por favor... perdóname por lo de ayer... -le costaba hablar porque Klahan levantó el rostro y le clavó su mirada seria y fría, y ella luchaba por continuar hablando sin tener que perderse en sus hermosos ojos color jade- ... Klahan yo... -decía Mali y por alguna desconocida razón perdió el control total de su cuerpo, acercó su rostro poco a poco al de Klahan y cuando estuvo a una distancia tan escasa cerro los ojitos y lo besó...

Klahan se quedó en shock, dejó caer las manos y el pergamino cayó al suelo. Mientras Mali tenía los ojitos cerrados, disfrutaba en el corto instante del simple pero delicioso beso que osó robarse. Separó sus labios de los de Klahan e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza con las orejitas caídas y cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando una reacción negativa de Klahan.

-perdóname Klahan -susurró arrepentida, pero al no percibir nada abrió los ojos, levantó temerosa la mirada y vio que Klahan estaba aún shockeado, inmóvil con la mirada perdida. Los labios de Mali ansiaban otra vez probar los labios de Klahan, como si en ese primer y corto beso ya se hubiese hecho adicta a sus labios...

Por esa razón cuando Mali levantó la mirada, temerosa con las orejitas caídas y al ver que no había respuesta de Klahan, volvió a acercarse lentamente y lo besó de nuevo. Cerró sus hermosos ojitos morados para poder profundizar el beso y sentirlo con el alma. Lentamente subió sus manos, una de sus palmas la posó en una mejilla de Klahan y la otra la posó en su hombro. Pasaban los segundos y Mali seguía besándolo tiernamente...

Klahan en el instante que sintió los labios de Mali, dejó de estar en el mundo real, se sintió flotando en algún lugar desconocido de su mente y podía ver su pasado proyectándose frente a él...

_-escúchame panda pedazo de inútil. Tu no debes estar aquí, quiero que te largues porque si no lo haces te juro que te voy a hacer sufrir, voy a torturarte... pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros ¿entendido panzón? _-veía la primera vez que lo amenazó Shifu. Se acordó de Shifu.

_-aprenderás Guerrero dragón, serás mucho más de lo que imaginas ser, tendrás más de lo que imaginas tener -_vio cuando Oogway le decía palabras tan motivadoras que lo llenaban de optimismo. Se acordó del Maestro Oogway.

-_ ¡eres un gordo inútil. ¡No sirves para nada! -_vio como el Sr. Ping lo azotaba sin piedad con una vara de bambú desde que era un niño. Se acordó del Sr. Ping.

Se vio a sí mismo revolcándose en el suelo mientras los 5 Furiosos despiadados lo golpeaban. Se acordó de ellos.

_-tu eres un panda gordo y tonto. Te odio, me das asco yo jamás estaría con alguien como tú... me da asco verte y saber que sigues en el Palacio de jade..._

_ni estando loca estaría con una basura remedo de panda... solo quiero que te mueras, que te pudras... -_pudo recordar aquellas palabras tan dolorosas y frías que le había dicho la Maestra Tigresa, recordó como ella lo golpeaba y lo humillaba. Se acordó de la Maestra Tigresa, de la principal causante de su sufrimiento. Se acordó de todo lo malo que había vivido en el Valle de la paz...

De un momento a otro todo se desvaneció y apareció en donde realmente estaba. Frente a él estaba Mali, vio como lo besaba y sentía como rozaba suavemente con ternura sus labios con los de él, sentía ambas manos de Mali, una mano en el hombro y la otra palpándole la mejilla con cariño... Klahan recuperó el control de su cuerpo y con una mano sujetó de la muñeca a la mano de Mali que estaba en su rostro y con la otra mano la sujetó del cuello.

Mali al sentir la mano de Klahan aprisionando su cuello abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que Klahan la miraba con un rostro tan cargado de odio que parecía que lo hubiese poseído el mismísimo demonio.

Klahan la empujó con ambas manos con violencia aprisionándole el cuello y una mano contra la pared. El sonido hizo que las personas dentro de sus dormitorios despertaran y salieran a presenciar lo que ocurría.

-¡Kla... han!... ¡per... do... name! -Mali intentaba hablar y con su mano libre intentaba inútilmente apartar la mano de Klahan que le apretaba el cuello. Klahan presionó con más fuerza haciendo que Mali pierda poco a poco el conocimiento. Los ojos de Klahan cambiaron, reflejaban todo el odio que sentía hacia sus antiguos agresores de los que se había acordado... ni él mismo viéndose al espejo podría reconocerse. Poco a poco cerró la mano con la que estrangulaba a Mali mientras ella inútilmente intentaba zafarse... Klahan aumentaba tanto la magnitud de su agarre hasta que en un instante se oyó el crujido de los huesos del cuello haciéndose pedazos e inmediatamente después Mali dejó caer la cabeza y la mano que tenía libre... ya no volvió a moverse, Klahan la soltó y cayó inerte al suelo boca abajo con el rostro hacia un costado. Ella tenía la boca entre abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, el brillo de optimismo, alegría e inocencia que siempre irradiaban sus ojitos morados se había esfumado para siempre...

Las demás personas que habían salido de sus habitaciones presenciaron aterrorizados aquella macabra escena. Klahan bajó la cabeza y la miraba aún consumido por el odio y la sed de venganza...

\- ¿¡QUÉ ÉS LO QUE HAZ HECHO!? -se escuchó el grito del Maestro Arthit quien se encontraba al inicio del pasillo y que lamentablemente había llegado tarde.

Klahan lo volteó a ver con esa mirada siniestra y desconocida. El Maestro Arthit, aunque no lo demostró, sintió mucho miedo al ver los ojos jade de Klahan que brillaban de odio y hambre de venganza, estaba irreconocible. Klahan corrió y salió del pasillo haciendo a un lado al Maestro Arthit.

El Maestro Arthit ignorando a Klahan corrió hacia Mali y se arrodilló a lado de su inerte cuerpo.

\- ¡rápido llamen a los médicos! -les gritó a los demás mientras él hacía lo que podía...

Klahan había salido del Kai. Corrió y se alejó lo bastante y se detuvo, cerró los ojos para navegar en sus recuerdos. Pero lo que consiguió fue estar de nuevo en esa rutinaria y dócil pesadilla.

_Klahan estaba corriendo en el abismo, pero se detuvo._

_\- ¡YA TE TENGO PANZÓN! -escuchó el grito atrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y el ente maligno anaranjado y negro con las garras ardientes saltaba sobre él, Klahan con un rápido movimiento lo sujetó del cuello._

_\- ¿qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó Klahan de manera tranquila mientras apretaba con más fuerza haciendo que el ente forcejee desesperadamente._

_El ente intentaba hacerse soltar el cuello, arañaba la mano a Klahan con sus filosas garras ardientes, pero no lograba hacerle daño alguno. Klahan azotó al ente con fuerza hacia abajo y se escuchó el sonido del golpe como si hubiera un piso invisible._

_-nunca más -dijo Klahan frunciendo el ceño y con un pie pisó con fuerza la cabeza del ente que aún seguía tendido. La cabeza explotó expulsando luces violetas y verdes y se desvaneció..._

Mientras tanto, más allá de los bosques afuera del Kai, más allá de los límites del reino de Tailandia, en China y exactamente en el Palacio de jade la Maestra Tigresa se encontraba manteniendo el equilibrio sobre su bastón, parada con un solo pie y el otro lo tenía doblado como una garza descansando, ambas palmas juntas a la altura de su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

\- ... paz interior... -repetía en su mente, pero de un momento a otro sintió una repentina incomodidad, como si alguien hubiese ingresado a su mente. Ella se sentía ahora como en una pesadilla asechada por algo o alguien a quien no podía ver. De repente se sintió tendida en el suelo y vio que la pisada de alguien caía con violencia sobre su rostro... el golpe que sintió fue el que se dio cuando sin darse cuenta cayó del bastón y se golpeó el rostro contra el suelo. Los demás Furiosos que se encontraban meditando en posición de loto junto a ella, se sobresaltaron por el repentino ruido y fueron a ayudarla.

\- ¡Tigresa! - exclamó la Maestra Víbora reptando hacia ella.

Los demás se acercaron y la ayudaron a sentarse sobre el suelo.

La Maestra Tigresa respiraba agitadamente.

\- ¿qué te pasó? Estás pálida -le preguntó la Maestra Víbora mientras le acariciaba suavemente una mejilla con la punta de su cola.

La Maestra Tigresa los miró a todos, parecía hipnotizada por el miedo...

-… se aproxima… -logró decir la Maestra Tigresa. Todos la miraron confundidos.

\- ¿quién va a regresar? -le preguntó el Maestro Mono.

-algo se aproxima y quiere acabar conmigo… con nosotros… -dijo la Maestra Tigresa confundiéndolos aún más...

Fin del capítulo.

¡ya está! Imagino que muchos esperaban a que Po se acordara de su pasado y sienta ganas de vengarse. Por favor perdónenme si los he hecho esperar demasiado.

Sé que a muchos no les gustó lo que pasó con Mali y quieren fusilarme por eso. si les sirve se algo; lloré mientras escribía esa parte. por favor perdónenme por lo de Mali, es que eso ya lo tenía planeado desde que empecé a escribir con la historia. Si les causó pena es porque así lo puse en el género de la historia: Hurt/confort & Crime.

Por favor no olviden dejar su review o enviarme un MP si desean.

Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

No iba a actualizar. Dije: esperaré unos meces antes de actualizar, que me rueguen primero.

Y pues no, mejor la actualizo ya. XD

**LD.50 ROY**: gracias por su review. Sí, yo tampoco pensé que Malicita iba morir, ¿qué cosas no? :=V gracias por leer la historia. Un abrazo para Usted también.

**Rayber The Lotus Flower:** ¿cómo que sabía que acabaría mal?, ¿tan predecible soy? :=l jajaja gracias por su review.

**Rony:** Gracias por su review. Pues tiene razón, ahora sí viene lo chido. Me alegra saber que esté pendiente de mi historia, gracias.

**Deadly Ice 88:** gracias por su review. Tiene razón porque Po ya cruzo la barrera y ha entrado a una zona de la cual posiblemente no haya retorno. El odio lo moverá a su antojo.

**Ant: **Gracias por su review. Espero que no haya roto muchas cosas al intentar calmarse. Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Malicita, tampoco me lo esperaba, me tomó por sorpresa.

**Sder: **Usted fue el primero en comentar y recuerdo que preguntó sobre Tai lung. Espero que le guste este capítulo.

**Altark**: Gracias por sus MP. Pues muchos lloramos por Malicita :=V ahora Po recuperó los recuerdos de su pasado y cosas malas se aproximan…

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks. Si fuera de mi propiedad, la Maestra Tigresa y Po ya estarían casados. :3 3**

Capítulo 6

Aldea Sī dæng, era de madrugada. El jabalí dueño del restaurante más popular de la aldea se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo. De un momento a otro sintió un fuerte jalón que lo despertó de golpe, miró a todos lados y vio que estaba en el suelo e inmediatamente alguien lo sujetó con tanta fuerza de la mandíbula que ya no pudo abrirla para gritar pidiendo auxilio.

\- ¡JMMM! -intentaba el jabalí gritar en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras forcejeaba inútilmente intentando liberarse de quien le sujetaba la mandíbula.

Su desconocido agresor comenzó a envolverle la mandíbula con un largo alambre, dándole múltiples vueltas alrededor de su mandíbula. La envolvió con tanta fuerza que cortó algunas partes de su piel haciendo que sangrara.

Después el desconocido agresor lo tomó de un pie y lo arrastró sacándolo de su habitación hasta la zona de los clientes.

\- ¡MMMM! ¡JNNN! -los gritos ahogados del jabalí eran inaudibles a más de dos metros de distancia, con sus manos intentaba desenvolverse el alambre de la mandíbula, pero no lo logró porque estaba atado muy fuerte. En medio de su forcejeo, cuando su agresor lo arrastraba por la zona de los clientes, gracias a la excesiva luz de la luna llena pudo ver con claridad y reconocer a su agresor, pudo reconocer a Klahan...

\- ¡NUUU! - intentó gritar desesperadamente llorando de pánico.

Klahan lo llevó hasta el lugar en donde hace años había estado encadenado. Vio que la cadena no había sido movida de ahí desde la mañana en la que huyó con el Maestro Arthit.

Le puso el collar en el cuello dejándolo encadenado. El jabalí aún seguía llorando intentando quitarse los alambres que aprisionaban su mandíbula.

-te has portado muy mal -le dijo Klahan con una mirada seria causándole más pánico al jabalí. El jabalí solo podía verle su silueta y sus brillosos ojos color jade que se lavaban en él y podrían atemorizar a cualquiera quién lo viera.

Klahan había alistado no una, sino muchísimas varas de bambú a las cuales les había sacado filo en las puntas.

Klahan tomó una vara y comenzó a azotar al jabalí repetidas veces. Lo azotaba en la cara, las orejas, y en cualquier parte.

\- ¡JNNN! ¡NNNN! ¡MMM! -el jabalí se retorcía como una lombriz mientras emitía sonidos poco audibles debido al alambre que prensaba su mandíbula.

La descomunal fuerza de Klahan hacía que las varas se rompan al impactar con el cuerpo del jabalí, cada vez que se rompía una vara recogía otra de las muchas que tenía. Después de azotarlo por un par de minutos, se detuvo. El jabalí estaba inmóvil a causa del dolor y respiraba pesadamente por la nariz.

Klahan lo volteó con facilidad dejándolo boca arriba, tomó una vara de bambú con la punta muy filosa y se la clavó en un muslo.

\- ¡JMMM! -el jabalí lanzó un espeluznante graznido de dolor mientras intentaba quitarse la vara que estaba incrustada en su muslo.

Klahan tomó otra vara y se la clavó en el otro muslo haciendo que el jabalí se retuerza y lance graznidos de dolor. Luego le pisó el pecho, le tomó uno de los brazos y lo jaló con una fuerza descomunal que arrancó piel, músculos y desarticuló el hueso mutilándole el brazo completamente, luego arrojó el brazo al suelo.

\- ¡MMMMM! -el jabalí lanzó el grito de dolor más fuerte podía al sentir cómo se le rompían los músculos, cómo se le dislocaba el hueso y ver que Klahan sujetaba su mutilado brazo frente a él.

Klahan tomó su otro brazo y se la mutiló de la misma manera. El jabalí estaba llorando de pánico, la sangre que fluía sin parar de las partes de las que le arrancó los brazos formaron dos charcos alrededor de él mientras estaba desangrándose poco a poco.

-podrás salvarte si es que vas a un médico ahora mismo, aquí tienes las llaves del collar -le dijo serio Klahan mientras ponía la llave en la mano de un brazo mutilado tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡JNNN! ¡MMM! -el jabalí gritaba, tenía las piernas inhabilitadas a causa de las varas de bambú que tenía clavadas, y los brazos mutilados, ya no podía moverse.

-suerte -le dijo Klahan alejándose del lugar...

...

En el Palacio de jade la Maestra Tigresa se encontraba sola en el salón de los Héroes contemplaba su bastón. El bastón que fue del Maestro Oogway, de Shifu y ahora era de ella.

\- Maestro... ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? -preguntó ella mirando el bastón...

**Flashback.**

El Valle de la paz se encontraba totalmente despoblado, los ciudadanos habían emprendido una huida de emergencia debido al peligro que se avecinaba.

El cielo se encontraba nublado, no llovía, pero las nubes rugían de un momento a otro disparando destellos que iluminaban el Valle por cortos instantes. Los 5 Furiosos y Shifu estaban parados en la puerta del salón de los Héroes. En silencio y mostrando seriedad aun que en el fondo el miedo los corrompía al saber que un enemigo muy poderoso llegaría en cualquier momento.

La Maestra Tigresa junto a ellos, se encontraba frustrada. Había recibido el Rollo del dragón, pero al ver que no contenía nada se sintió timada, había entrenado tanto de manera tan sacrificada para que al final el Rollo solo sea una dorada página en vacía. No pudo entender el mensaje tan profundo e importante que dejó Oogway en ese rollo en blanco.

En medio de la silenciosa espera alguien cayó del cielo.

Los 5 Furiosos y Shifu no se inmutaron en ese instante y contemplaron serenos a quien acababa de llegar.

-he vuelto a casa Maestro -dijo Tai lung.

-sabes que no puedes estar aquí. Vete -le ordenó Shifu de manera cortante poniéndose en posición de combate, los 5 Furiosos también se pusieron en posición de combate.

Tai lung cruzó las manos y los miró sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-no quiero problemas Maestro. Solo tomaré mi rollo y me largaré de aquí -dijo Tai lung caminando hacia e ellos intentando entrar al salón de los Héroes.

\- ¡el rollo no te pertenece! -gritó furiosa la Maestra Tigresa, corrió hasta Tai lung y le dio una patada voladora. Tai lung bloqueó la patada, pero la fuerza del golpe hizo que se detuviera y retrocediera arrastrando las plantas de los pies.

-tú no te metas estúpida gata mal educada, esto es entre Shifu y yo. Así que será mejor que tú y tus amigos se larguen -decía Tai lung mientras giraba la cabeza mirándolos- o también acabaré con Ustedes -amenazó después.

Inmediatamente la Maestra Tigresa volvió a correr hasta él y le dio una veloz y majestuosa combinación de cuatro puñetazos rectos, dos patadas laterales al rostro seguido por una patada de revés. Tai lung desvió con facilidad los cuatro puñetazos, bloqueó cada patada con los ante brazos y en la patada se revés se agachó mientras giraba haciéndole una barrida al pie de apoyo provocando que la Maestra Tigresa caiga de boca abajo sobre el suelo.

-esa fue mi última advertencia para Ustedes 5 -dijo Tai lung poniéndose en posición de combate.

La Maestra Tigresa se puso de pie con facilidad, adoptó su posición de combate y corrió de nuevo. Esta vez la siguieron los demás.

Shifu al saltar sobre Tai lung escaló su cuerpo dándole múltiples patadas (como lo que hace Liu kang de Mortal Kombat), pero él bloqueó cada patada con movimientos coordinados. Los Maestros Mono y Grulla lo atacaron de ambos costados; el Maestro Grulla levantó vuelo y caía sobre él con los pies como un ave de presa a punto de caer sobre su víctima. El Maestro Mono saltó sobre él con una patada tornado. Tai lung giró sobre su lugar dando una patada de revés que impactó en el aire al Maestro Mono lanzándolo al suelo lejos de ellos y a la misma vez empujó al Maestro Grulla con una mano desviándolo y haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo. Ambos Maestros chocaron al suelo al mismo tiempo a los lados de Tai lung.

Los Maestros Víbora, Tigresa y Mantis saltaron sobre él por el frente, Tai lung dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para poder evadirlos completamente, después saltó hacia adelante con una veloz patada voladora seguida por una patada lateral. La patada voladora le impactó en el rostro a la Maestra Tigresa lanzándola lejos de allí e inmediatamente después la patada lateral estaba a punto de impactarle en el rostro a la Maestra Víbora, pero el Maestro Grulla quien apareció en un instante tomó a la Maestra Víbora de la parte central de su largo cuerpo y la levantó de ahí evadiendo la patada. Inmediatamente después el Maestro Mantis entró con su poderosa patada voladora. Tai lung no lo vio venir y la patada del Maestro Mantis le impactó de manera certera en el pecho haciendo que la fuerza de la patada lo tire de espalda al suelo. Tai lung al instante se levantó con un espectacular salto de resorte (Kick up).

-es fuerte el insecto -pensó Tai lung.

La pelea duró muchos minutos, los 5 Furiosos y Shifu lograban entre los 6 sumar toda su habilidad llegando a igualar a Tai lung. Por lo que la pelea estaba equilibrada y acabaría si es que alguno daría tan solo un mal movimiento.

Todos estaban jadeando ya podían sentir como sus músculos les ardían con casa golpe y movimiento que hacían.

Tai lung estaba jadeando y sudando, con algunas raspaduras que le sangraban levemente. Los 5 Furiosos y Shifu lo rodeaban, también jadeando y con raspaduras y cortes que sangraban; todos quietos esperaban a que alguno de el siguiente golpe...

El Maestro Mono corrió hacia Tai lung y saltó para caer sobre él con un puñetazo.

\- ¡EEAA! -Tai lung gritó furioso mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo frontal alcanzando en el aire al rostro del Maestro Mono quien al recibir el devastador puñetazo cayó al suelo inconsciente boca arriba.

Inmediatamente Tai lung corrió hacia el primer Maestro que vio quien fue la Maestra Víbora.

\- ¡AAAA! -Tai lung gritaba para darle más potencia a la patada voladora que la dirigía hacia la Maestra Víbora... como si de un fantasma se tratara, el Maestro Grulla apareció frente a la Maestra Víbora recibiendo la patada por ella.

\- ¡JNNN! -emitió el Maestro Grulla al recibir la patada en el pecho para poder salvar a su amada y la fuerza del golpe lo empujó haciéndolo chocar contra la Maestra Víbora lastimándola. Ambos Maestros salieron volando quedando inconscientes.

-necesito que lo distraigan -le dijo Shifu a la Maestra Tigresa y al Maestro Mantis. Y corrió hasta Tai lung quien lo recibió con una patada frontal. Shifu desvió la patada, pero inmediatamente después Tai lung le dio una patada lateral que ya no pudo evitar. Shifu recibió la patada en el estómago y salió volando con violencia varios metros de distancia.

La Maestra Tigresa se lanzó sobre él con una patada voladora. Tai lung logró bloquearla. Ella siguió una combinación de golpes, pero Tai lung logró evadirlos y lanzarle una patada frontal en el pecho tirándola al suelo lejos de él.

El Maestro Mantis volvió a entrarle con su patada voladora, pero esta vez Tai lung la bloqueó y contra atacó con una patada frontal. El Maestro Mantis se escurrió rápidamente de manera casi invisible evadiendo la patada.

\- ¡IIAAA! -gritó el Maestro Mantis mientras daba una cortada ascendente con una de sus filosas patas delanteras, arañándole el muslo con el que Tai lung le dio la patada.

\- ¡GRRRRR! -rugió Tai lung al sentir la cortada en el muslo e inmediatamente le dio un golpe hacia abajo con la palma abierta. El Maestro Mantis recibió el fortísimo golpe con palma que y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo quedando inconsciente. Inmediatamente Tai lung levantó un pie y lo bajaba con fuerza para aplastar al Maestro Mantis.

\- ¡IIIAAA! -gritó la Maestra Tigresa dándole una patada voladora a Tai lung empujándolo antes de que pueda aplastar al Maestro Mantis.

Tai lung corrió hacia la Maestra Tigresa dándole una combinación de puñetazos y patadas. La Maestra Tigresa solo pudo bloquearle sin hacer contra ataques porque ya estaba agotada, le ardían los músculos con cada movimiento y le pesaba mucho el cuerpo...

\- ¡a.… ahora! -escuchó el susurro de Shifu. Inmediatamente después la Maestra Tigresa se hizo a un lado y ahora era Shifu quien apareció frente a Tai lung. Saltó sobre él con un puñetazo volador.

\- ¡JAAAAAAA! -Shifu emitió el grito de guerra más fuete que se podía escuchar mientras daba el puñetazo volador. El poderoso y legendario golpe de Shifu le impactó a Tai lung en el pecho y liberó al rededor una onda luminosa dorada que fue tan fuerte que empujó a la Maestra Tigresa tirándola al suelo.

El letal puñetazo le destrozó las costillas, le reventó los pulmones y aplastó el corazón. Tai lung salió volando mientras escupía mucha sangre y cayó de espalda al suelo y no volvió a moverse.

La Maestra Tigresa estaba sorprendida, veía a Shifu quien se encontraba de pie... pero inmediatamente se dejó vencer por su peso y cayó tendiéndose boca abajo en el suelo.

\- ¡papá! -exclamó la Maestra Tigresa mientras iba hacia Shifu. Al llegar a él lo volteó con cuidado y le levantó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡papá no me dejes! -exclamó llorando la Maestra Tigresa mientras dejaba caer sus cálidas lágrimas sobre el rostro de Shifu quien ya estaba muerto sobre los brazos de su hija.

Shifu había usado el Golpe del dragón dorado; del cual las leyendas decían que aquel que la ejecutaba podía sacrificar una gran cantidad de Chi para darle potencia al golpe, mientras más Chi sacrificaban más fuerte era el golpe. La leyenda contaba que el golpe podía llegar a ser tan poderoso que podía partir por la mitad a la montaña más grande.

Shifu había usado absolutamente todo el Chi que tenía, logrando así acabar definitivamente con Tai lung y sacrificándose a él mismo.

Fin del capítulo.

Por favor lectores ayúdenme: Lo que he escrito sobre la tortura al jabalí ¿es motivo para cambiar la historia a rango M? porque cosas similares se aproximan.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdónenme por no haberle puesto un título, es que no se me ocurrió nada.

Por favor no olviden dejar su review ò enviar un MP si desean.

Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas a todos queridos lectores. Hay un detallito el cual me lo hicieron acordar mediante un review... ¡ME OLVIDÉ DE LORD SHEN! :=O. No pienso escribir sobre él, además que entre esos 4 años tendría que hacer también sobre el Maestro Kai... vamos a pensar que Lord Shen y el Maestro Kai jamás nacieron ¿sí? :=V. Es que tenía planeado en escribir solo sobre los 5 y la venganza de Po.

**Rayber the lotus flowers**: gracias por su review. Ya lo cambié a rango M. Sí, es muy feo ver cuando un inocente paga por los errores de otros. Da rabia y tristeza.

**LD.50 ROY**: gracias por su review y la recomendación, ya lo cambié a rango M. El jabalí recibió su merecido. Un abrazo para Ud. también.

**Rony: **gracias por su review. Intentaré lo mejor que pueda cuando se encuentre con los 5. Aquí está el capítulo 7, espero no haberle hecho esperar tanto.

**Altark: **gracias por enviarme sus MP. Po será tan despiadado como se me ocurra... 'La culpa dará lugar a la agonía'

Y a todos los que lo están leyendo, gracias. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

_Capítulo 7_

_Sin libertad_

Caminaban por las calles de la aldea Sī dæng una escuadra de soldados del Ejército tailandés, algunos Maestros y Nak muays voluntarios de algunas escuelas de Muay thai quienes estaban bajo las órdenes del Maestro Arthit. Entre ellos se encontraba Anong quien era la loba que peleó con Mali en el evento.

Todos tenían un solo objetivo: capturar a Klahan.

Anong se había presentado como voluntaria debido a que odiaba a Klahan por haber asesinado a su novio...

**Flashback.**

\- ¡es un asesino! -exclamaba entre llantos la loba Anong.

-Anong lamento que todo esto haya pasado. Pero todos sabemos que estas cosas pasan en las Artes marciales -le dijo el Maestro encargado del Kai Prasert quién era un elefante igual al Maestro Mongkut solo que más joven.

-pero Maestro ese... ese... sea lo que sea es un monstruo. No debería estar en una escuela de Muay thai -decía llorando Anong- por favor haga que vaya a prisión. Debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi amado -dijo finalmente, llevándose las palmas al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas.

El Maestro rechazó la petición de Anong. No podía hacer que envíen a Klahan a prisión. Lo sucedido fue un accidente y no fue la primera vez que pasaba.

Anong aún lloraba por la muerte su amado leopardo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que podría ocurrir en el universo del Muay thai, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Su novio había muerto y buscaba culpables, ella vio pelear a Klahan; era una agresiva y peligrosa máquina asesina...

_..._

_-Anong, tengo una sorpresa para ti mi dulce cachorrita -Anong recordaba lo que le decía su novio un par de horas antes del evento._

_-que ansiosa me pones cariño. Dime ¿qué es? -le respondía Anong abrazándolo y dándole una tierna lamida en la mejilla para después besarlo con ternura._

_-lo dejé en el último cajón de tu velador... búscalo cuando regresemos del evento -le respondía el leopardo rodeándole la cintura con las manos para después besarla..._

3 días después de su muerte. Mientras Anong lloraba sobre su cama se acordó de la sorpresa que le había dejado su novio. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su velador mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Cuando abrió el velador encontró una pequeña caja de color rojo, la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió. Había una carta escrita por él. Dejó la caja sobre el velador y leyó la carta...

_Mi dulce cachorrita. Aún recuerdo la tarde en la que llegaste al Kai, recuerdo esa fría mañana en la que me animé a hablarte. Recuerdo nuestro primer beso el cual yo te lo había robado bajo aquella noche estrellada. Recuerdo cada momento hermoso que hemos vivido, y cada prueba y discusión que hemos superado. Eres valiosa, no te imaginas cuanto y deseo que estemos juntos y felices para siempre..._

_¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

Las lágrimas de Anong corrieron sin control mojando sus mejillas después de haber leído aquella carta. Bajó el papel, vio que en la caja había chocolates y sobre los cuales estaba un anillo de compromiso. Ella recogió el anillo y junto a la carta lo llevó a su pecho mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo apoyando la espalda en su cama quedándose en posición fetal.

-... sí... sí quiero casarme contigo -susurró mientras lloraba.

...

Durante esa mañana lo ocurrido ya había llegado a todas partes de Tailandia; un asesino estaba suelto. Todos sabían que era Klahan.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anong se presentó como voluntaria uniéndose al grupo de captura, conformado por otros voluntarios y miembros del Ejército.

-lo capturaré amor mío -decía Anong mientras besaba el anillo que poseía en uno de sus dedos- ese asesino pagará por lo que te hizo pudriéndose en prisión el resto de su vida -dijo finalmente saliendo de su habitación.

**Fin del flashback...**

El primer lugar al que fueron a buscar pistas fue al restaurante en el cual se había encontrado muerto al dueño del restaurante.

Después se encontraron muertos a un grupo de lobos de los cuales se dijo que eran delincuentes que rondaban la aldea. Habían sido asesinados de manera cruel y macabra...

...

Klahan caminaba tranquilamente por un angosto callejón silencioso de la aldea Sī dæng. Llegó al final del callejón el cual era uno sin salida. Y ahí era la guarida de los lobos bandidos que robaban en la aldea.

\- ¡qué es lo que quieres en nuestro territorio! -le gritó uno de los 5 lobos acercándose a Klahan.

Klahan serio siguió acercándose a ellos lentamente y en silencio.

El lobo desenfundó su vieja y oxidada espada corta empuñándola con una mano, corrió hacia Klahan y al estar por llegar a él levantó la mano con la espada para darle una cortada vertical descendente. Klahan inmóvil y sereno esperó, cuando el lobo ya estaba a su alcance se inclinó a un costado mientras que a la misma vez dio un rodillazo alto que le impactó al lobo en el rostro. El lobo recibió el fortísimo rodillazo cuando aún tenía la mano arriba sujetando su espada y cayó violentamente al suelo inconsciente boca arriba.

Los 4 lobos restantes corrieron hacia Klahan desenfundando sus espadas cortas.

El primero lo atacó con una cortada diagonal descendente seguida por una cortada lateral. Klahan se hizo a un costado para evadir la tajada descendente y cuando le daba la cortada horizontal le sujetó la muñeca y le torció el brazo haciendo que el lobo quede hincado frete a él. Klahan aumentó el torque en el brazo haciendo que el lobo suelte la espada, después golpeó con fuerza el codo del brazo que le sujetaba y se la dobló hacia el otro lado.

\- ¡AAHH... -el lobo gritaba por el dolor que le causaba sentir que su codo fue doblado hacia el otro lado, pero Klahan interrumpió su grito dándole un rodillazo en el rostro tirándolo inconsciente al suelo.

Otro de los tres lobos restantes corrió con la misma intención, pero Klahan lo frenó con una devastadora patada frontal que le impactó en el rostro y de inmediato lo tiró al suelo inconsciente. Los dos lobos restantes se detuvieron asustados al ver las habilidades que Klahan poseía.

Esta vez fue Klahan quien corrió hacia ellos. Llegó a uno de ellos con un rodillazo volador que le impactó en el rostro haciéndole escupir sangre y lanzándolo inconsciente al suelo. Luego Klahan miró al último lobo restante quien al sentir la penetrante mirada de Klahan soltó su espada y retrocedía lentamente.

\- ¡por... por favor no me hagas daño! -titubeó el lobo mientras retrocedía y lamentablemente su espalda chocó con la pared del callejón.

Klahan sin expresión alguna en su rostro, se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

\- ¡por favor! ¡te daré lo que quieras! -imploraba desesperado el lobo. Se acercó a un rincón en el cual había una caja de dónde sacó una gran bolsa llena de dinero- ¡toma, llévatelo! ¡pero por favor no me hagas daño! -le imploró el lobo lanzándole la bolsa de dinero a los pies de Klahan.

Klahan se detuvo y con un pie hizo la bolsa a un lado para después seguir caminando y acercarse al lobo quien al tener cerca Klahan sudaba mientras lloraba de pánico.

Klahan lo tomó de su larga mandíbula y le envolvió alambre al rededor para que no pueda gritar.

\- ¡MMMM! -los ahogados gritos del lobo eran inaudibles, sentía cómo Klahan le envolvía alambre con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la piel y le hacía sangrar.

Luego de atarlo bien, Klahan lo tomó del cuero del cogote y lo hizo caminar hasta donde había tirado su espada y estando allí lo hizo inclinar frente a la espada.

-recoge tu arma -le ordenó Klahan en un claro susurro. El lobo solo forcejeaba intentando desenvolverse el alambre de su mandíbula. Segundos después Klahan le mordió una oreja arrancándole todo el pabellón.

\- ¡JNNNNN! -emitió el lobo al sentir como le arrancaba la oreja llevándose la mano y presionando con fuerza en donde le arrancó la oreja.

-te dije que recojas tu arma -volvió a susurrarle Klahan después de escupir la mutilada oreja.

El lobo llorando, con las manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas obedeció y levantó su espada.

Luego Klahan le sujetó la mano con la que empuñaba el arma haciendo que la empuñara de manera firme. Luego lo hizo caminar hasta uno de los lobos que se encontraba inconsciente boca arriba.

-vas a matar a tu amigo -le susurró Klahan rodeándole el pecho con una mano y con la otra guiándole la mano con la que empuñaba su arma.

\- ¡NUUUU! -el lobo forcejeaba intentando controlar su mano, pero Klahan era tan fuerte que podía controlar la mano del lobo por más que este oponga resistencia.

Lentamente Klahan le hizo incrustar la espada en la panza del inconsciente lobo, como si se tratara de un padre guiando la mano de su hijo para escribir en su cuaderno.

\- ¡MMMM! -el lobo forcejeaba mientras veía atemorizado cómo Klahan le hacía cortar a su propio compañero. Luego de incrustar la espada, le hizo avanzar a un costado abriéndole el abdomen, haciendo que sangre bastante y se le salgan los intestinos.

-muy bien, le toca a él -dijo Klahan arrastrando al lobo hacia otro de sus compañeros que estaba boca abajo.

Klahan guio la espada al cuello y le hizo cortar la carne y hueso decapitando al lobo completamente. Era una pesadilla para el lobo que tenía amordazada la mandíbula, veía y se esforzaba inútilmente intentando dejar de ser manipulado por Klahan. A los dos lobos restantes Klahan los hizo de la misma manera: guio la mano del lobo para cortarles el abdomen haciendo que se les salgan los intestinos.

Después Klahan dobló de manera brusca la mano que le sujetaba al lobo, dislocándole la muñeca y haciendo que este suelte la espada.

\- ¡MMM! -el lobo lanzaba gritos ahogados mientras desesperadamente se sujetaba el antebrazo con la muñeca dislocada. Después Klahan lo sujetó del cuero del cogote y la otra mano la incrustó en el abdomen del lobo.

\- ¡JMMMM! -el lobo emitía graznidos espeluznantes como en una película de terror. Se retorcía al sentir la mano de Klahan en su interior.

Klahan empuñó la mano y la sacó de manera brusca. Tenía la mano empapada de sangre, sujetaba los intestinos del lobo que colgaban como un ensangrentado puente de tres gruesos hilos entre la mano de Klahan y el orificio sangrante del abdomen del lobo.

El lobo ya no podía emitir sonido alguno, pero seguía consiente con los ojos abiertos cargados de pánico veía sus intestinos fuera de su cuerpo. Klahan lo soltó y él se tendió en el suelo boca arriba. Inmediatamente después Klahan se acercó a su cabeza, levantó un pie y la bajó de manera súbita sobre la cabeza del lobo la cual fue aplastada con facilidad, explotó el cráneo como si fuese una sandía. Esparció al rededor toda su materia gris matándolo al instante.

...

\- ¿por qué Klahan? -pensó el Maestro Arthit mientras contemplaba a uno de los cadáveres.

En cierta hora de la tarde cuando patrullaban las afueras de la aldea Sī dæng, por una zona boscosa, encontraron a Klahan. Estaba de rodillas sentado sobre sus pies, los ojos cerrados y las palmas juntas frente a su pecho. Estaba meditando, el momento perfecto para sorprenderlo.

La patrulla de soldados, el Maestro Arthit y el grupo de voluntarios; estaban todos escondidos entre las plantas.

Fueron los soldados los primeros en salir de su escondite y correr hacia él para poder someterlo.

Anong con hambre de venganza, también corría junto a ellos, pero antes de que salga de los arbustos una mano lo sujetó de un brazo deteniéndola.

-no.… espera, no vayas -le susurró el Maestro Arthit quien era el que la había sujetado del brazo.

Klahan pudo darse cuenta y de un salto se puso de pie.

-no quiero nada con Ustedes, váyanse y déjenme en paz -les dijo Klahan con voz firme.

Los soldados lo rodearon y saltaron sobre él con cadenas, sogas y sacos para ponérselo en la cabeza.

Klahan saltaba de un lado a otro evadiendo a cada soldado que saltaba sobre él intentando someterlo. Por unos cuantos segundos Klahan los evadía uno por uno hasta que de un momento a otro se enojó. Abrazó a un soldado por la espalda, desenfundó la espada de este y le cortó detrás de la rodilla inhabilitándole el pie haciendo que se tire al suelo. Klahan corrió por detrás de cada uno cortándoles atrás de sus rodillas haciendo que se queden en el suelo.

El comandante de los soldados que era un fornido lobo de alta estatura, se enfureció, tiró la soga que tenía en sus manos y desenfundó su espada de una mano y se paró frente a Klahan. Ambos chocaban espadas, bloqueado los ataques el uno del otro. Por unos cuantos segundos la pelea estaba intensa, se oía el sonido del acero chocando entre sí. En un instante el lobo le dio una combinación de 3 tajadas; una descendente, seguida de dos cortadas laterales. Klahan se hizo a un costado para evadir la cortada descendente y usó su espada para bloquear las dos cortadas laterales con perfectos movimientos coordinados.

\- ¡JAAA! - gritó el lobo dando otra tajada descendente. Klahan se hizo a un costado mientras rotaba. Terminó su rotación con una cortada lateral. La rotación lo ayudó a dar una cortada lateral con más velocidad y fuerza... el lobo no logró hacer nada y la cortada de Klahan le pasó por el cuello cortándolo. La cabeza del lobo cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se desvaneció un segundo después e instantáneamente la sangre del lobo formó un gran charco al rededor del cuello. Alrededor de él y Klahan estaban los otros lobos que se retorcían en el suelo a causa de las cortadas que les hizo Klahan atrás de las rodillas.

Los voluntarios de las escuelas de Muay thai no habían salido de su escondite, y contemplaron todo lo que ocurrió quedando paralizados de miedo al ver la última parte.

\- ¡váyanse! -les ordenó en un susurro el Maestro Arthit.

\- ¿qué hará Maestro? -le preguntó la loba Anong...

Klahan oyó claramente los susurros y se encaminaba lentamente hacia el escondite de vegetación empuñando la ensangrentada espada.

Al verlo acercarse, todos obedecieron al Maestro Arthit y emprendieron la retirada.

Klahan podía escucharlos correr por lo que apresuró el paso hacia los arbustos...

-Klahan -le dijo el Maestro Arthit saliendo de los arbustos parándose frente a él. Klahan se detuvo al escuchar la voz paternal de su Maestro... ambos estaban frente a frente.

-Klahan por favor suelta el arma -le pidió con voz serena el Maestro Arthit.

Inmediatamente Klahan obedeció y soltó la espada.

-Klahan ¿qué es lo que has hecho? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit con decepción en la voz y en la mirada.

Klahan miró atrás de él; soldados retorciéndose en el suelo y entre ellos estaba un cadáver sin cabeza.

-ellos se lo merecían Maestro. Usted vio que quisieron capturarme y él último quiso matarme -respondió Klahan.

-Mali... ¿ella también se lo merecía? -le preguntó después el Maestro Arthit con la mirada triste.

Klahan quedó en silencio, no respondió.

-Mali te amaba, no merecía que la mates, ni que la ignores, ni que la trates mal, ni nada -le decía el Maestro Arthit- asesinaste a la única persona que iba a darlo todo por estar junto a ti y hacerte feliz- le dijo finalmente con pena en la voz.

Klahan aún permanecía en silencio.

-ahora ¿qué es lo que estás buscando Klahan? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

-voy a vengarme, Maestro -le respondió Klahan- he recordado mi pasado, donde estuve antes de llegar aquí y a quienes me han lastimado. Voy a vengarme de ellos.

-yo no te he entrenado para eso Klahan -le decía el Maestro Arthit- necesito que aprendas a superar tu pasado. Debes olvidarlo todo Klahan, debes aprender a perdonar -le dijo el Maestro Arthit con esa voz serena a la que Klahan se había acostumbrado.

-no lo haré Maestro -respondió firme Klahan- sé que quiere que me entregue y que pase el resto de mi vida en prisión -dijo después.

El Maestro Arthit suspiró con tristeza, le partía el alma porque Klahan tenía razón.

Klahan se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Klahan espera -le dijo el Maestro Arthit. Klahan se detuvo. El Maestro Arthit se acercó a él y Klahan al sentirlo reanudó su andar.

Klahan sintió cómo de manera rápida el Maestro Arthit lo sujetaba de un brazo y lo ataba con una soga. Inmediatamente se hizo a un costado soltándose del agarre.

-lo siento Klahan, pero esto es por tu bien y lo sabes -le dijo el Maestro Arthit.

\- ¡JURÉ NUNCA MÁS VOLVER A ESTAR ENCADENADO! -gritó Klahan- ¡juré nunca más volver a ser un prisionero! -exclamó después.

Al Maestro Arthit se le salieron las lágrimas, Klahan había sufrido bastante y tenía razón al decir eso. Pero ya había asesinado a un inocente y debía pagar por ello.

-Klahan, te has vuelto peligroso... asesinaste a Mali y sabes que debes pagar por eso -le decía con voz tranquila el Maestro Arthit mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas -no lo hagas más difícil Klahan. Por favor no te resistas -le dijo después acercándose e intentando atarle las manos.

Klahan se hizo nuevamente a un costado para evitarlo. Se dio la vuelta y reanudó su marcha.

Esta vez el Maestro Arthit lo sujetó del brazo y lo torció haciendo que Klahan quede hincado frente a él. Klahan reaccionó dando un volteo hacia adelante contra arrestando el torque en su brazo y liberándose del agarre del Maestro Arthit. Después Klahan continuaba su camino. El Maestro Arthit corrió tras él.

Al escuchar sus pisadas presurosas, Klahan se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su Maestro, lo abrazó con un brazo, se inclinó y lo hizo voltear sobre su espalda para que al final lo deje hincado frente a él.

El Maestro Arthit inmediatamente se levantó, lo abrazó y uso uno de sus pies para hacerle una barrida que lo dejó boca arriba en el suelo...

Durante unos instantes el Maestro Arthit y Klahan luchaban intentando someterse el uno al otro con llaves de inmovilización.

-te quiero Klahan. Y sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para tí, hijo mío -le decía el Maestro Arthit- siempre te lo he dicho y te he demostrado cuanto te quiero -le dijo después. Klahan lo escuchaba, pero lo ignoraba y seguía intentando someter a su Maestro para seguir con su camino.

En uno de esos intentos, Klahan empujó con tanta fuerza al Maestro Arthit que lo desequilibró e hizo que choque violentamente de espalda contra un árbol... pero un golpe no fue lo que se oyó... el árbol estaba seco y había perdido una de sus ramas y en la parte de la ruptura había quedado una peligrosa astilla filosa la cual se había incrustado en el cuerpo del Maestro Arthit.

La filosa astilla se le incrustó por la espalda baja, y salió por el lado frontal de su abdomen a la altura de la boca del estómago.

Klahan lo contempló un momento, no se le notaba expresión alguna en la mirada, pareciera como si se hubiera convertido en un robot. Después se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Kla... han -el Maestro Arthit se esforzó para llamarlo, se le notaba destrozado y le salía sangre por la boca- espera... por favor no te vayas... -le rogó después.

Klahan se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su Maestro quien estaba clavado en la astilla del árbol...

-mi querido Klahan... te prometí que siempre... iba a cuidarte -decía sus últimas palabras el Maestro Arthit, más sangre salía de su boca y sus lágrimas salían sin cesar- por favor... perdóname... ya no.… podré cuidarte nunca más... -decir cada palabra le costaba un instantante del escaso tiempo que le quedaba.

Klahan lo miraba y lo escuchaba en silencio.

-aprende a perdonar... Klahan, solo así... encontrarás la paz...solo así serás realmente libre... -dijo agonizando su Maestro.

Klahan se dio la vuelta para reanudar con su camino, dejando a su Maestro moribundo.

El Maestro Arthit se esforzaba al máximo para tener la cabeza levantada solo para poder contemplar a Klahan quien se alejaba caminando. Le dolía ver alejarse a su querido estudiante, le dolía saber que le ha fallado, porque a pesar de haberle enseñado muchas cosas como padre y como Maestro; no logró enseñarle a perdonar, a olvidar lo que ya no importa, no le había enseñado a ser libre.

Fin del capítulo.

Anong, significa: Mujer bonita en tailandés, pero en la historia sería: Loba bonita :3

No olviden dejar su review o enviar un MP si desean. Gracias por leer, hasta luego, cuídense mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien y se hayan cuidado mucho. Antes de comenzar quiero recomendarles que vean las películas de Tony Jaa si es que no las han visto (aunque yo solo vi Ong bak y Thai dragón, ese en el que busca a sus elefantes) son películas del Arte marcial Muay thai, son épicas y emocionantes. De ahí es de donde saco la inspiración para escribir las escenas de combates en el fic.

LD.50 ROY: gracias por su review. Klahan puede hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr su venganza. Gracias por la recomendación sobre Shen y el Maestro Kai. XD. Cuídese, un abrazo.

Rony: gracias por su review. Klahan se ha vuelto malo y macabro. Está preparándose para su venganza.

Deadly ice 88: gracias por sus reviews. Descuide, mejor tarde que nunca. XD. Jejeje Shifu se sacrificó o más bien se salvó, porque alguien peor que Tai lung se aproxima. Klahan ansía vengarse, no le importa lo que tiene que hacer con tal de vengarse, vengarse para sentirse libre pues perdonar no siempre nos hace sentir libres. Oh pobre Anong, ella está tan dolida, no olvide que en el fondo ella también ansía lo mismo que Klahan...

Ant: gracias por su review. Si Po se ha vuelto despiadado y lo mejor de todo es que no está loco. Así que estando todo cuerdo, podrá planear mejor su venganza.

Altark: gracias por sus MP. Qué pena lo del Maestro Arthit :=C

**Kung fu panda es de mi propiedad y no de DreamWorks (mentira).**

_Capítulo 8_

_Recuérdame_

Klahan se encontraba caminando por un rincón de otra aldea desconocida. Buscaba tiendas o lugares en donde podría conseguir mapas para poder ubicarse y llegar a China por el camino más corto y sencillo.

El Maestro Mongkut, Anong y una sección de soldados del Ejército tailandés patrullaban esa aldea. Se dividieron en dos grupos, un grupo lo buscaba por el norte de la aldea y el otro por el sur. Un miembro de cada grupo tenía una pistola de bengala la cual iban a utilizar para avisar al otro grupo si es que lograran encontrar su objetivo.

Klahan caminaba por una zona en la cual vendían armas, bebidas alcohólicas, atuendos de combate, etc. El lugar estaba en un rincón de la aldea que salía al bosque que lo rodeaba.

Klahan caminaba buscando si es que en alguna parte de ese lugar vendían mapas...

Él sabía que había personas buscándolo, pero no sabía que alguien ya lo había encontrado.

Observaba a Klahan la persona que discretamente caminó hacia un costado de él. Klahan no se dio cuenta de eso porque veía entre las cosas que exhibía el puesto si había mapas a la venta.

De manera disimulada observaba a Klahan para poder asegurarse si realmente era él; las cicatrices en el antebrazo, podía notarles a penas las otras cicatrices en el rostro. Pero solo faltaba probar una cosa...

\- ¿Po? -lo llamó de manera débil e insegura una voz femenina.

Klahan no lo escuchó debido al bullicio que había como en cualquier mercado y además encontró un mapa y preguntaba su precio para después pagarlo. Klahan salió del mercado, y cuando caminaba por un callejón alguien lo sujetó de su brazo. Klahan al sentirlo se dio la vuelta de manera brusca a la misma vez que se hacía soltar del agarre. Klahan pudo ver a la persona que le había sujetado el brazo, observaba a esa persona con su rostro serio y la mirada fría...

Ella al fin pudo verle el rostro por completo, por un instante se asustó ante la forma en que Klahan reaccionó cuando le sujetó el brazo. Pero de inmediato pudo reconocerlo al verle sus ojos verde jade, por más de que Po haya cambiado, se le haya desaparecido la panza, tenga el cuerpo tonificado, el rostro serio y la mirada fría. Inmediatamente ella sonrió de felicidad y se abalanzó a Klahan para saltar y abrazarlo quedando de puntitas rodeándole el cuello con los brazos...

\- ¡Po! ¡eres tú! -decía ella con la más inmensa felicidad en su voz- ¡no sabes cuan...! -decía, pero Klahan la separó de él de manera violenta y la empujó con fuerza haciéndola chocar de espalda contra la pared del callejón para después caer al suelo boca abajo.

-Po ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo Song -le dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él lentamente.

-no te acerques, no sé qué demonios quieres, pero aléjate -advirtió con voz amenazante Klahan y siguió con su camino.

A Song se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos y le templaban los labios, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Po... sé que eres tú. Soy yo Song, sé que no te has olvidado de mi -decía acercándose a él y sujetándolo nuevamente del brazo. Klahan se volvió a librar del agarre, pero esta vez al darse la vuelta dio una patada frontal que le impactó a Song en el pecho, la potente patada la hizo chocar contra la pared del callejón y después cayó al suelo boca abajo. Klahan se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

-Po... ¿por qué no te acuerdas de mí? - Le preguntó Song con esfuerzo en la voz ya que el golpe lo dejó algo aturdida y le sacó el aire. Apoyó ambas palmas para elevar el torso y ver a Klahan alejándose sin poder hacer nada porque los dos golpes que recibió la dejaron incapacitada temporalmente-... Po... por favor... no te vayas... no me dejes de nuevo -dijo Song lo más fuerte que podía, pero se oyó tan débil que Klahan no lo escuchó. Y solo le quedó llorar desconsoladamente mientras lo veía alejarse hasta desaparecer.

Klahan caminaba por un rincón de la aldea el cual estaba algo desierto. Y pudo darse cuenta que delante de él había un soldado del Ejército, lo reconoció por la armadura que llevaba. Inmediatamente Klahan fue rodeado por los demás soldados y el Maestro Mongkut. Klahan corrió dándole una patada voladora al primer soldado al que llegó el cual era un lobo blanco quien al recibir la patada en el rostro salió volando inconsciente. Todos corrieron hacia Klahan intentando atacarlo para someterlo como podían.

Un león corría con una patada voladora, Klahan evadió hacia a un costado y le sujetó la pierna al león. Klahan giró la cintura para darse impulso y lanzar al león hacia otros dos soldados que corrían hacia él, los 3 terminaron aturdidos en el suelo.

Otros tres soldados saltaron sobre él. El primero lo atacó por el frente dándole dos puñetazos cruzados o laterales y una patada de revés. Klahan de manera fluida y coordinada bajó el abdomen 2 veces esquivando los puñetazos y bloqueó la patada de revés al mismo tiempo en que daba una patada frontal que lo desequilibró y lo dejó tendido en el suelo varios metros frente a él. Los otros dos lo atacaron por ambos costados; el primero lo atacó con una patada circular a la cabeza. Klahan evadió la patada, le sujetó la pierna y dio una patada hacia atrás para empujar al que se acercaba por el otro costado. Mientras le sujetaba la pierna, le dio dos fuertes codazos descendentes en el muslo, luego le dio una patada lateral que le impactó fuerte en el rostro y finalmente levantó con violencia la pierna que le sujetaba para después soltarlo y hacer que caiga al suelo aturdido. Inmediatamente después saltó dando una rotación de 180 grados en el aire y al terminar la rotación dio un rodillazo lateral que le impactó en el rostro al soldado que estaba detrás de él.

En cuestión de segundos, Klahan derrotó dejando tirados y aturdidos a todos los soldados que se habían abalanzado contra él... ahora frente a él estaba parado el Maestro Mongkut. El imponente Maestro elefante que casi lo doblaba en tamaño estaba parado frente a él en posición de combate.

\- ¡ENTRÉGATE KLAHAN! YA NO LO HAGAS MÁS DIFÍCIL -le dijo con voz potente y autoritaria el Maestro Mongkut. Klahan no respondió y seguía en posición de combate frente a él.

El Maestro Mongkut se movió de manera rápida hacia Klahan, después lo abrazó del cuello e intentó someterlo.

A Klahan le sorprendió porque descubrió que el Maestro Mongkut era muy veloz para el tamaño que tenía. Antes de que el Maestro Mongkut pueda someterlo, Klahan se agachó empujando hacia arriba los brazos del Maestro Mongkut zafándose del agarre.

El Maestro Mongkut intentó embestirlo corriendo hacia él, pero Klahan evadió hacia un costado, dio una media vuelta y dio una patada de revés al rostro. El Maestro Mongkut bloqueó la patada, pero la fuerza del impacto lo hizo tambalearse de lado levemente...

-qué pena que tengamos que llegar a esto -dijo en sus pensamientos el Maestro Mongkut poniéndose de nuevo en posición de combate.

El Maestro Mongkut corrió y al llegar hasta Klahan le dio; un golpe ascendente con la trompa, una patada circular a la cabeza y dos puñetazos frontales. Klahan evadió el golpe con la trompa saltando hacia un costado, dobló el abdomen para agachar la cabeza esquivando la patada circular y los golpes frontales lo tomaron por sorpresa así que solo pudo bloquearlos juntando ambos antebrazos frente a su rostro. Los potentes y pesados puñetazos por más que fueron bloqueados lo empujaron, desequilibrándolo y haciendo que se caiga al suelo sobre su espalda. Klahan se levantó inmediatamente con un kick up.

-no creí que fuera tan veloz -pensó Klahan.

Klahan corrió hacia el Maestro Mongkut y le daba una buena combinación de puñetazos. El Maestro Mongkut bloqueaba y desviaba cada puñetazo de manera coordinada. Después Klahan dio una patada lateral al muslo, una patada frontal al rostro y saltó bastante alto para dar un rodillazo volador al rostro. El Maestro Mongkut recibió la potente patada en el muslo, logró desviar la patada frontal, pero el rodillazo le llegó al rostro haciendo que retroceda tambaleándose y caiga sobre su trasero.

El Maestro Mongkut se levantó con los labios sangrantes a causa del golpe y corrió dándole una combinación de patadas. Klahan evadía y esquivaba cada patada, pero fueron; una patada frontal y una circular que ya no pudo evadir ni esquivar. Bloqueó la patada frontal con ambos antebrazos y la fuerza del impactó lo desequilibró y después la patada circular le impactó en el rostro tirándolo al suelo. Klahan logró con dificultad ponerse de pie, con los labios y la nariz sangrando. Se limpió la sangre dándole una rápida pasada con el antebrazo.

El Maestro Mongkut corrió dándole otra combinación de patadas.

Cuando el Maestro Mongkut le daba una patada circular alta, Klahan se agachó mientras le daba una barrida al pie de apoyo haciendo que el Maestro Mongkut caiga boca abajo lastimándose al caer sobre su propio peso.

Se levantó con dificultad, pero logró reincorporarse al combate.

Klahan saltó mientras daba un codazo descendente. El Maestro Mongkut lo recibió en el pecho y retrocedió. Klahan le dio una patada voladora al pecho, pero el Maestro Mongkut evadió mientras daba una patada de revés al rostro, Klahan bloqueó la patada, pero retrocedió tambaleándose varios metros.

Ambos se miraban, en posición de combate, con el rostro sangrando y jadeando bastante.

Klahan corrió hacia el Maestro. Y de manera rápida; le pisó una rodilla para impulsarse en ella y saltar muy alto, y así apoyar sus dos rodillas sobre los hombros del Maestro Mongkut.

\- ¡AAA! - gritó enérgico mientras estiraba ambos brazos hacia arriba, después las bajó de manera súbita dándole un golpe doble con ambos codos al mismo tiempo directo en la cabeza.

Al recibir el devastador codazo doble descendente el Maestro Mongkut se desplomó de espaldas haciendo temblar la tierra a su alrededor y ya no volvió a moverse.

Klahan después de darle el poderoso codazo doble miró un instante al Maestro Mongkut; estaba fuera de combate.

Pero de repente Klahan sintió un pinchazo en un costado de la parte baja del abdomen, miró y vio que alguien le había disparado un dardo, se la sacó y al inspeccionar el dardo la vista se le hizo borrosa y perdió el control de sus extremidades. Después se tendió sobre un costado quedando totalmente inconsciente.

...

-... mmm... -emitió Klahan un sonido de molestia al despertar, pues le dolía la cabeza. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró alrededor.

\- ¿qué demonios hago aquí? -se preguntó a sí mismo. Inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada; estaba sobre una cama, dentro de una habitación alumbrada por una antorcha empotrada en la pared, la débil luz de la luna entraba por una pequeña ventana.

-Po. Despertaste -le dijo con alivio una voz femenina.

Klahan volteó la cabeza y vio a Song acercándose a él.

Klahan se levantó y caminó a la puerta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

\- ¡por favor no te vayas! –le exclamó Song con tristeza en la voz. Y corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación quedando frente a Klahan.

-por favor Po, dime que, sí me recuerdas, soy yo, Song -le dijo Song mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos.

Klahan enfurecido llegó a la puerta quedando frente a Song.

-no sé quién seas, pero apártate y déjame en paz. Es mi última advertencia gata estúpida -amenazó Klahan con tono frío y cortante. Las lágrimas de Song mojaban sin cesar sus mejillas plateadas, le dolía que después de tanto tiempo haya encontrado a Po y que este no la reconociera.

-solo escúchame. Te lo ruego escúchame -le imploró Song, con el llanto a punto de cortarle el habla...

**Flashback...**

Song se encontraba en el cuarto de la posada, había llorado bastante, lloró tanto la noche anterior hasta quedar dormida y al levantarse por la mañana también dejó que la desilusión y la tristeza la envolvieran y se manifestaran mediante sus lágrimas.

Ella faltó a su trabajo todo el día, salió a caminar por todo el Valle intentando despejar su mente. Después de comer la comida del medio día se fue a la posada. Se sentía débil y estaba desmotivada, por lo que se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida.

Al despertar, repentinamente se acordó todo lo de la anterior tarde...

_es que... estoy enamorado de la Maestra Tigresa_

Esa respuesta que le dijo Po ahora más que tristeza le daba coraje. Se levantó de la cama y ahora muy molesta empacaba todo lo que tenía, era tan poco lo que tenía que todo le cambió en solo un pequeño morral. Casi al final sacó de un agujero en el suelo oculto bajo la cama una pequeña bolsa llena de dinero, todo el dinero que aún le sobraba de su anterior vida como ladrona, pues al desintegrarse las Damas de la sombra cada una tomó todo lo que pudo antes de abandonar su aldea para siempre.

Se lavó la cara y al salir de la posada le devolvió la llave de su habitación a la dependienta.

-ya me iré del Valle. Muchas gracias -dijo Song seria.

-gracias a Ud. Por su preferencia, espero que haya disfrutado de su estancia -le dijo la dependienta mientras veía a Song salir por la puerta.

Estando afuera caminaba presurosa a la salida del pueblo. El sol ya estaba poniéndose en el horizonte.

-mejor... -dijo deteniendo su andar hasta quedar parada viendo el suelo perdida en su mente- mejor voy a despedirme de la Sra. Ming -dijo después dando media vuelta y caminó hacia la tienda de ropas en donde trabajaba.

Llegó a la tienda y encontró a la Sra. Ming dándole la espalda acomodando y colgando algunos atuendos, la Sra. Ming era una cabra que ya estaba entrando a la vejez.

\- ¿Sra. Ming? -preguntó Song acercándose a ella. La Sra. Ming al reconocer su voz volteó para verla mejor.

-mi niña preciosa -dijo feliz y sonriéndole la Sra. Ming mientras le tomaba una mano a Song y con la otra mano le acariciaba una mejilla- ¿por qué no viniste hoy? -le preguntó después.

El rostro de Song se tornó serio a punto de manifestar su tristeza.

-Sra. Ming perdóneme, pero debo irme del Valle. Vine a despedirme de Ud. -le dijo Song con la voz seca a causa de la tristeza que amenazaba con manifestarse mediante lágrimas.

La Sra. Ming no se sorprendió ante la respuesta y sabía que Song estaba rota emocionalmente por algo, pues en la mañana la vio llorar en uno de los bancos más solitarios de la plaza del Valle. Le tomó ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

-preciosa si te quieres ir no importa gracias por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo -le dijo la cabra. Luego le alcanzó una pequeña bolsa con dinero -esto es tu pago de esta semana. Ya sé que es un poco más, pero tómalo te servirá para tu viaje -le dijo la Sra. Ming poniéndole la bolsa de dinero en su palma.

-yo... no puedo aceptar esto Sra. Ming es much... -Song fue interrumpida.

-tómalo cariño, acepta mi obsequio. Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando -le dijo sonriéndole la Sra. Ming.

-gracias -dijo Song y le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente.

Cuando Song caminaba hacia la salida del Valle vio por última vez hacia el Palacio de jade.

-creo que será mejor que me despida de Po también -dijo Song y se encaminó hacia el Palacio.

Al llegar al gran portón del Palacio de jade, Song tocó la puerta. Abrió uno de los sirvientes.

-perdone, ¿puedo hablar con el Guerrero dragón? Por favor -pidió Song.

-lo siento señorita, pero el Guerrero dragón no está aquí... al parecer yo fui el único que lo vio salir -respondió el sirviente.

\- ¿qué? -preguntó Song confundida.

-escuche, señorita; lo vi bajar afligido al pueblo cargando una gran mochila, pero por más raro que parezca lo vi salir del pueblo, alejándose por el camino -dijo el mensajero señalando el camino afuera del Valle.

-gracias por la información -agradeció Song y bajó apresurada las escaleras.

Estando abajo, en el Valle cuando pasaba por un puente que llevaba a la salida del pueblo, vio a unos niños conejos jugando.

\- ¡el Guerrero dragón es el mejor! -exclamó uno de los niños. Song se acercó a ellos.

-disculpen niños de casualidad, ¿vieron al Guerrero dragón pasar por aquí? -les preguntó Song muy amable.

-si. Pasó corriendo y salió del Valle -dijo una conejita señalando el camino más allá del Valle.

-gracias pequeña -agradeció Song y siguió el camino hasta salir del Valle.

Caminaba por el camino afuera del Valle en donde ya estaba rodeado de bosque. Mientras trotaba esperando encontrar a Po más adelante. Vio salir del bosque al camino, a un grupo de personas a las cuales reconoció de inmediato.

-los 5 Furiosos -dijo en su mente con desprecio, pero... notó algo muy raro. Cuando salieron del bosque notó que los Maestros estaban manchados de sangre, principalmente la Maestra Tigresa quien tenía sangre salpicada en el rostro y una de sus manos estaba empapada en sangre. Song caminó disimuladamente lento para poder verlos mejor...

-creo que ya jamás volveremos a ver a ese panda panzón -dijo la Maestra Tigresa mientras si limpiaba la sangre del rostro con un trapo.

A Song se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso, más con lo que los vio manchados de sangre predijo lo peor- no puede ser... -pensaba ella aterrada.

\- "Po el guerrero dragón" ya nadie podrá saber nada de él gracias a nosotros -dijo después la Maestra Tigresa mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

Song al escuchar eso se desvió y se adentró al bosque por donde vio salir a los 5 Furiosos. Notó el sendero que dejaron, lo siguió y se apresuró poco a poco hasta galopar en cuatro patas.

-Po... ¿dónde estás? -susurró mientras galopaba.

-perdóname... no debí haberte gritado de esa manera -decía arrepentida mientras seguía corriendo y sus lágrimas mojaban su hermoso pelaje plateado.

Cuando llegó al claro del bosque se detuvo... su corazón le palpitaba no a causa del cansancio, si no a causa del miedo y la preocupación que sentía. Se limpió las lágrimas y al buscar por los alrededores, notó manchas de sangre en el suelo... siguió la sangre que la guiaron colina abajo... vio el cuerpo inerte de Po acostado boca abajo, rodeado de un charco hecho de su propia sangre.

Ya había oscurecido, pero aún podían notarse sombras y siluetas.

\- ¡POOO! -gritó en llantos mientras corría hacia él. Al llegar lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba, se arrodilló y le puso una mano en cada mejilla.

\- ¡Po!, ¡quédate conmigo!, ¡reacciona! -le exclamaba llorando Song acariciándole las mejillas, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su pelaje plateado y caían en gotas al rostro de Po.

\- ¡Po, lo siento!, ¡reacciona por favor! -le exclamaba mientras lo sacudía perdiendo la esperanza...

-... Nnnn... -pudo escuchar claramente como Po inconsciente intentaba decir algo.

\- ¡Po!, ¡Soy yo, Song! -le decía mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y acercaba su rostro al de Po.

-... nnn... -Po volvió a emitir señales de vida que llenaban a Song de esperanza.

-no te preocupes estarás bien -le dijo Song, se levantó y como pudo intento cargar a Po logrando apenas ponerlo de pie apoyándolo en ella, Song caminó a cuestas mientras Po arrastraba ambos pies.

Song lloraba, mientras sus lágrimas corrían como un arroyo por sus mejillas. Le costaba tanto esfuerzo arrastrar a Po apoyado en sus hombros, lloraba por ver a Po en ese estado, lloraba por tener que arrastrarlo a cuestas, lloraba porque su pesimismo se manifestó y le hacía pensar que no podrá salvar a Po, que tal vez los débiles sonidos que emitió Po fueron sus últimos intentos de decir algo para después morir... tal vez solo esté arrastrando un cadáver...

-... nnn... -volvió a emitir Po. Llenó a Song de esperanza y ahuyentó a su pesimismo; Po aún estaba vivo.

Después de haber avanzado una distancia considerable Song pudo divisar a unos 100 metros el camino, alumbrado por antorchas que formaban una fila. Era una caravana de comerciantes.

\- ¡ayuda! -gritó Song, pero a causa del cansancio se oyó débil. Song tendió a Po con cuidado en el suelo.

-regresaré en seguida, lo prometo -le dijo a Po, después le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego corrió galopando en cuatro patas.

¡ayuda!, ¡por favor ayuda! -les gritó Song al llegar a ellos.

-Srta. ¿qué sucede?_ -_preguntó un jabalí algo alarmado al ver a Song llorando desesperada.

\- ¡por favor! ¡él se está muriendo!, ¡ayúdenlo! -exclamó Song llorando y cansada.

_-_ ¿quién? ¿dónde está? llévenos a él -le dijo el jabalí. Song corrió hacia donde estaba Po. El jabalí antes de seguirla hizo un ademán con las manos para que lo sigan algunos miembros de la caravana.

Cuando llegaron a Po el jabalí se acercó, le tomó el pulso, puso la oreja en el pecho...

-aún vive -dijo el jabalí. Después con la ayuda de más miembros lograron llevar a Po hasta la caravana y lo cargaron en una carreta.

-enfermeras por favor, las necesito a todas -ordenó el jabalí. Se acercaron 5 enfermeras, subieron a la carreta junto a Po y lo rodearon, Song subió junto a ellas.

Las enfermeras le limpiaban la sangre, y le vendaban las heridas.

-Po, por favor quédate conmigo-le decía llorando Song mientras le tomaba de una mano.

-por favor, necesitamos espacio _-_le dijo una de las enfermeras empujando a Song de manera gentil.

Alguien sujetó a Song del brazo, era una leona de aproximadamente 44 años.

-déjalas trabajar preciosa. Ven conmigo _-_le dijo la leona jalándole del brazo de manera delicada. –estarás bien Po –le dijo Song, le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después obedeció a la leona y bajó de la carreta.

Ambas subieron a otra carreta atrás de ellos. Song, sentada en el piso de la carreta seguía llorando desconsoladamente, la leona se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, Song apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la leona, mojándole el atuendo con sus lágrimas. La leona la rodeó con un brazo y con la otra mano le acariciaba la cabeza.

-es mi culpa... no debí haberle gritado que se vaya... -decía Song llorando, muy arrepentida.

La leona, de manera delicada le secaba las lágrimas con una mano.

-ya no llores mi niña. Tu novio estará bien, por favor ya no llores -le dijo la leona creyendo que eran novios por la inmensa preocupación y pena que Song demostraba por él.

Song lo escuchó muy bien, pero no le dio importancia debido a la angustia y preocupación que la destrozaban en ese momento.

La caravana avanzaba de regreso a su tierra.

Fue un viaje de un día, cruzaron montañas, cuencas, ríos y bosques. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al reino de Tailandia.

Llegaron a una aldea bastante poblada. Y en un rincón de esta, había habitaciones en alquiler a bajo precio debido a que estaban en un lugar poco popular.

Ayudaron a Song a llevar a Po a una de las habitaciones, dejándolo recostado sobre la cama.

-él está bien, pero sigue inconsciente no sabemos cuándo va a despertar. Hasta entonces cuídelo muy bien -fue lo último que le dijeron las enfermeras de la caravana.

Durante dos días Po no despertaba, Song esperaba sentada a su lado, acariciándole las mejillas, o limpiándole el rostro con un trapo húmedo.

El poco dinero que tenía Song se acabó al pagar el alquiler y en comprar comida. Ella tuvo que rondar por la aldea, desesperada buscando trabajo.

Cuando llegó a una inmensa tienda de ropa. Habló con la dueña, una loba de alta estatura de 48 años y cara de pocos amigos.

-necesito el trabajo urgente, ¿hay algo de lo que pueda trabajar en su tienda? -le preguntó Song.

La loba la miró de pies a cabeza- puedes trabajar limpiando el suelo niña -le decía la leona con voz seca y cortante. Y con una notable expresión de disgusto en el rostro- haya hay un balde y un trapeador, tómalos y empieza con tu trabajo. Los clientes entran y salen a cada rato, así que no quiero que dejes de limpiar -le advirtió después en tono amenazante y se fue. Song tomó el balde y el trapeador, y comenzó con su trabajo...

Todo el día, Song estuvo limpiando una y otra vez el extenso piso de la tienda. Cuando atardeció la loba le ordenó que se fuera.

-aquí tienes tu paga de hoy -le dijo aventándole una pequeña bolsa de dinero- ahora lárgate y vuelve mañana temprano -le dijo después empujándola a la salida. Song tuvo que soportarlo porque necesitaba el trabajo y era el único lugar en el que no se lo negaron. Al ir de camino al cuarto, compró comida.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, vio a Po aún inconsciente acostado en la cama.

-Aún sigues dormido -le dijo Song sentándose en la cama y acariciándole sus mejillas- te traje comida... por si llegas a despertar en algún momento -le dijo después muy triste.

Al día siguiente cuando Song trapeaba de manera apresurada, accidentalmente chocó con un colgador de ropa y este cayó al suelo haciendo que los atuendos toquen el suelo. Inmediatamente, Song levantó el colgador y lo dejó como estaba.

\- ¡vi lo que hiciste! ¡gata mugrosa! -le gritó enfurecida la loba apareciendo frente a ella.

Song al escucharla bajó las orejitas y entrecerró lo ojos un instante.

-por favor perdóneme señora -rogaba Song- no volv... ¡ah! -seguía disculpándose, pero la loba la interrumpió dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, cortándole el habla y girándole violentamente la cabeza a un costado.

-esas prendas deben estar impecables para que a los clientes les dé ganas de comprarlas -le dijo después la loba mordiendo los dientes. Después le dio otra bofetada aún más fuerte en el rostro haciendo que le chorree sangre de la nariz.

\- ¡¿me oíste gata imbécil!? -le preguntó después de abofetearla.

-si señora... por favor perdóneme -respondió Song con la cabeza agachada, las orejitas caídas y los ojos cristalinos.

Durante esa noche, cuando Song regresaba al cuarto en el que vivía, notó a la distancia algo raro.

La puerta estaba abierta.

\- ¡Po! –exclamó asustada Song mientras galopaba al lugar. Al llegar entró por la puerta quedando inmediatamente paralizada ante lo que veía.

Po no estaba ahí. Desesperadamente Song caminó por toda la habitación buscando a Po, tocó desesperadamente la cama... la puerta no estaba forzada, todo estaba en orden, significa que Po había salido por su propia cuenta. Song salió hacia afuera y corrió por los alrededores buscando a Po.

\- ¡POOO! -lo llamaba a gritos, totalmente afligida y con las lágrimas chorreando sin cesar...

Durante la noche había poca gente en las calles. Cuando les preguntaba, siempre le daban una respuesta negativa; nadie había visto a un panda con sus descripciones o peor aún, algunos, jamás habían visto a un panda.

Song corrió saliendo de la aldea, y corrió por las extensas colinas más allá de la aldea. Llegó al lugar más elevado y desde ahí vio toda la región alumbrada por la incandescente luz de la luna; no había rastros de Po.

\- ¡POOOOO! -gritó llorando Song- ¡DONDE ESTAAAAÁS POOOO! -volvió a gritar, entre llantos. No hubo respuesta, solo se oía el sonido natural de la noche. Se arrodilló tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Tenía las mejillas empapadas con sus lágrimas, estaba desesperada, sin saber qué hacer, Po había desaparecido. Solo lloraba desconsoladamente bajo la fría luz de la luna.

**Fin del flashback...**

Mientras Klahan la observaba, Song estaba parada entre él y la puerta. Las lágrimas de Song corrían sin fin como un caudaloso río por sus mejillas.

-todo este tiempo... he estado... buscándote Po -le decía Song, pero le era muy difícil porque el llanto le cortaba el habla por breves instantes- y.… y jamás perdí... la esperanza... -decía, pero inmediatamente sintió la mano de Klahan en su cuello, presionándolo levemente.

-al fin... te he encontrado... y ahora... ¿me vas a decir que no eres tú? -le preguntó Song- te compré... domplings... sé que te gustan Po... -le dijo después. Las lágrimas que chorreaban de los ojos de Song, ahora mojaban la mano de Klahan.

Ella miraba el rostro de Klahan quién lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y esos ojos jade cargados de odio.

-te vi... pelear con esos soldados y.… y ese gran elefante... eres todo un Maestro... recuerdo que eso... era lo que siempre quisiste ser… -le dijo Song intentando sonreír, pero el llanto era intenso y no lo logró, apenas podía mover los labios.

Pero por un instante en la mente de Klahan se reflejó más de sus recuerdos... veía aquella tarde en la que conoció a esa agradable, hermosa y alegre leopardo de las nieves. Veía esas innumerables veces en la que ella le entregaba una bolsa llena de deliciosos dumplings. Veía las veces en la que ella le curaba sus heridas de manera tan delicada. Podía ver cómo ella le entregaba de mil formas el amor que sentía por él y que él jamás pudo darse cuenta...

-Song -susurró Klahan. La ira de su mirada se esfumó poco a poco hasta desaparecer completamente. Klahan de manera súbita abrazó a Song rodeándola completamente.

-Po -dijo Song correspondiéndole el abrazo casi de inmediato. Las lágrimas de Song que hace un momento eran frías y llenas de tristeza, ahora eran lágrimas cálidas de felicidad que mojaban el hombro de Klahan . Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo prolongado. Klahan intentó romper el abrazo, pero sintió claramente cómo Song apretaba con más fuerza impidiendo separarse de Klahan mientras susurraba un 'No'.

Klahan insistió logrando romper el abrazo. Puso una de sus palmas en las húmedas mejillas de Song, hizo que ella levantara el rostro. Inmediatamente después Klahan acercó su rostro y la besó. Song abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego los cerró correspondiendo el beso. Se besaban lentamente, de manera tierna y cariñosa. Poco a poco mientras se besaban, Song camino empujando suavemente a Klahan. Ambos caminaban besándose hasta que los pies de Klahan chocaron con la cama. Rompieron con el beso, Klahan se sentó en la cama y Song lo empujó suavemente de los hombros haciendo que quede recostado en la cama. Inmediatamente después; Song subió a la cama y avanzó gateando hasta estar encima de Klahan para luego volver a besarlo.

Mientras Klahan besaba a Song con los ojos cerrados, sintió que caían gotas cálidas sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio que Song lloraba mientras lo besaba. Klahan rompió el beso- ya no llores por favor -le pidió en un susurro Klahan mientras le ponía ambas palmas en cada mejilla y le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-te he... extrañado mucho Po... -se esforzó por decir Song, pues el llanto le quitaba el aire cortándole el habla.

-ya todo está bien Song. Ya estamos juntos de nuevo -la consolaba Klahan acariciándole las mejillas- ya no hay porqué llorar ahora. Sonríe preciosa, sonríe para mí -le susurraba Klahan viéndola a los ojos cristalinos.

Song se sintió tan feliz, Klahan tenía razón; estaban juntos. Song sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Klahan. Después él la acercó con cuidado para volver a besarla.

Klahan la rodeaba de la cintura con ambos brazos, Song le frotaba lentamente los pectorales con las palmas. Poco a poco los besos tiernos que se daban se tornaron apasionados.

Song le desabotonaba el chaleco a Klahan mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Después de desabotonarlo le abrió el chaleco dejando ver sus pectorales y el abdomen marcado. Klahan también le quitó el chaleco a Song dejando ver el abdomen y los senos cubiertos con vendaje, después le quitó las vendas con cuidado dejando ver su hermoso par de senos, con los pezones endurecidos debido a la pasión del momento, senos gelatinosos de tamaño perfecto que se mecían con cada moviento que hacía Song al besarle y acariciarle el cuerpo a Klahan...

Ambos se entregaron el uno al otro. Dejando salir aquel amor que había nacido en Klahan y que Song siempre había ansiado dárselo con todo el corazón.

Fin del capítulo.

¿que? ¿querían leer la escena xxx POxSONG? Pués no. Solo piensan en esas cosas malditos cochinos. : V pero les escribí un poquito de las bubis de Song para que no estén tan tristes (de nada). Perdón es que quiero que sea algo bonito y romántico.

Para los que ansían ver que Klahan/Po se encuentre con los 5 de una vez por todas, lamento decirles que eso sucederá dentro de un capítulo más y si es que se le ocurre más cositas a mi hipócrita y egoísta cerebrito, el encuentro tardará más capítulos aún.

Altark, con este capítulo ya le respondí la pregunta que me hizo.

No olviden dejar sus revierw o envíenme un MP si desean.

Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

**LD.50 ROY:** gracias por su review. Al fin Song encontró a Po, fue hermoso, lloré mientras lo escribía.

**Rony:** gracias por su review. Perdóneme, imagino que volví a desilusionarlo.

**Deadly ice 88:** gracias por su review. Al fin Po se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba Song y fue correspondida.

_Capítulo 9_

_Recuerdos_

_..._

Durante un Domingo en la mañana, el Maestro Mongkut caminaba cerca de la puerta principal del Kai Somsak y vio entrar por dicha puerta al Maestro Arthit seguido de una carreta llena de paja.

\- ¡Kru muay! -le saludó el Maestro Arthit haciéndole una reverencia. Después lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nak muay -respondió el Maestro Mongkut viéndolo con intriga ante la inusual sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del Maestro Arthit.

-Maestro, he traído a un nuevo estudiante para nuestro Kai -dijo feliz y ansioso el Maestro Arthit acercándose a la carreta y señalándole la montaña de pajas.

\- ¿un montón de pajas va a aprender Muay thai? -preguntó algo burlón el Maestro Mongkut.

El Maestro Arthit buscó entre las pajas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba- ya llegamos. Ya puedes salir -dijo después. Un nervioso panda emergió cautelosamente y con miedo, el Maestro Arthit le ayudó a bajar de la carreta. El panda se quedó viendo los alrededores del lugar en el que ahora se encontraba.

-es un oso panda -dijo el Maestro Mongkut- Arthit ¿por qué lo trajiste? -le preguntó después con curiosidad.

-Maestro, quiero darle a él la misma oportunidad que Ud. me dio a mi... al sacarme de las calles -respondió el Maestro Arthit, pronunciando con algo de tristeza la última parte.

-ah, es eso entonces -respondió el Maestro Mongkut con total seriedad, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz y orgulloso por la actitud de su estudiante. Después caminó hacia el panda.

-así que ¿tú serás nuestro nuevo estudiante? -le preguntaba con voz intimidante mientras se acercaba a él.

El panda bastante intimidado por la inmensa estatura del Maestro Mongkut, retrocedía despavorido hasta que su espalda chocó contra uno de los grandes pilares que sujetaban el portón del Kai.

\- ¡por favor no me golpee! -exclamó asustado mientras llevaba ambas manos frente a su rostro como para protegerse de algo.

\- ¿qué? -preguntó confundido el Maestro Mongkut- ¿cómo te llamas muchacho? -le preguntó después.

Inmediatamente el Maestro Arthit corrió para pararse entre el Maestro Mongkut y el panda, dándole la espalda al panda como protegiéndolo.

-Maestro. Él realmente necesitaba ayuda -le dijo el Maestro Arthit.

-entiendo -dijo el Maestro Mongkut- llévalo a que conozca todo el Kai, enséñale los reglamentos y dale una habitación -le ordenó finalmente el Maestro Mongkut y después se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Kap Kru muay -respondió el Maestro Arthit haciéndole una reverencia. Después sonrió muy feliz ante la forma positiva en la que aceptó al panda. Se dio la vuelta para verlo y él aún seguía sentado en el suelo.

-ven levántate -le dijo el Maestro Arthit ayudándolo a levantarse- bienvenido al Kai Somsak. Vamos, te llevaré a tu nuevo cuarto y después iremos al comedor -le dijo después y caminó. El panda caminaba junto a él, se sentía extraño dentro de ese inmenso lugar que le causaba temor de cierta forma.

El Maestro Arthit sintió cómo el panda le sujetaba del atuendo con una mano para caminar junto a él, como un niño en el mercado que camina sujetando el atuendo de su madre para no perderse.

Algunas personas que estaban alrededor, volteaban las miradas para verlos pues ver a un enorme oso panda es bastante raro para ellos, y ver a un oso panda caminando con miedo sujetando del atuendo al Maestro Arthit como si fuera un niño, era aún más raro todavía. Y esas miradas ponían más nervioso al panda y lo asustaban más por lo que agarraba con más fuerza el atuendo del Maestro Arthit.

Caminaban por el patio principal, el Maestro Arthit lo guiaba hacia los dormitorios... pero luego se escuchó el rugido del estómago del panda El Maestro Arthit se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y luego sonreír.

-tu estómago tiene razón. Ya falta poco para el medio día, mejor vayamos primero al comedor -le dijo y después lo guiaba hacia el comedor.

Mientras caminaban por otro patio, se encontraron con un grupo de aproximadamente 50 personas formadas en filas y columnas. Todos quietos en la misma posición de combate. Todos vestían un Short rojo, vendaje en las manos y en los pies, Prajeads atados en cada brazo y el torso descubierto (las mujeres con los senos cubiertos con vendas de entrenamiento).

Frente a todos ellos estaba parado su Maestro; un cocodrilo con las mismas características.

\- ¡UNO! -ordenó en un grito enérgico el cocodrilo.

Inmediatamente después, absolutamente todos dieron al mismo tiempo; dos puñetazos frontales, dos patadas laterales y por último saltaron mientras daban una rotación de 360 grados en el mismo lugar dando una patada lateral al finalizar la rotación; una patada tornado.

\- ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡OEE! ¡OEE! ¡OEEEE! -gritaban todos juntos al mismo tiempo mientras efectuaban los golpes de manera fluida y coordinada.

\- ¡DOS! -ordenó el cocodrilo.

\- ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡OEE! ¡OEE! ¡OEEEE! - volvieron a dar los mismos golpes, los gritos resonaban de manera épica produciendo eco que se oía en todo el Kai y los alrededores. Era todo un espectáculo épico para cualquiera que los viera.

El Maestro Arthit continuaba caminando hasta alejarse de ese grupo. Pero se dio cuenta de que el panda ya no le estaba sujetando del atuendo.

\- ¿? -el Maestro Arthit confundido miró a ambos lados y el panda no estaba, miró hacia atrás y sonrió; el panda se había quedado contemplando al grupo que estaba exhibiendo las técnicas.

El panda los contemplaba fascinado con la boca entre abierta. Luego de unos instantes alguien posó una mano en su hombro, volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del Maestro Arthit.

-te gusta mucho el Muay thai, ¿verdad? -le preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

El panda asintió mientras pronunciaba un casi inaudible 'si'

-tendrás tiempo para lograr lo mismo. Serás un gran Maestro -le decía el Maestro Arthit- pero por ahora vamos a comer- le dijo finalmente.

En el comedor, el panda y el Maestro Arthit se sentaban en una sola mesa degustando el almuerzo que para el panda era todo un banquete.

Las otras personas que comían en el lugar giraban la cabeza de rato en rato para ver al panda pues les daba mucha curiosidad ver a un oso panda.

Después del almuerzo, el Maestro Arthit le llevó a los dormitorios.

-esta és tu habitación -le decía el Maestro Arthit- esta es tu ropa -le dijo después abriendo el ropero y mostrando una cantidad innumerable de atuendos para todo tipo se ocasiones.

Después el Maestro Arthit le alcanzó dos pares de vendas y un short de entrenamiento- usarás esto para entrenar -le dijo después.

Durante esa tarde, el Maestro Arthit hizo caminar al panda por casi todos los lugares más importantes del Kai Somsak, repitiéndole de rato en rato los reglamentos. Después llegaron a un lugar espacioso, solitario y con vegetación al rededor.

El Maestro Arthit le enseño las voces de mando, las respuestas a las voces de mando y las diferentes posturas que debería tener ante cada voz de mando. Todo lo necesario para empezar su entrenamiento. Le dijo también que ahora no debía temerle a nadie, este lugar era su hogar ahora y todos eran amigos, pero de todas formas le dijo que si algún abusivo se aprovechara de él; vaya de inmediato a decírselo. Le dijo cómo debía evitar problemas de la mejor manera.

Al día siguiente durante el entrenamiento de la mañana. El Maestro Arthit hacía el entrenamiento bastante flexible debido al panda porque le dificultaba muchísimo seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

Cuando hacían las lagartijas, el Maestro Arthit vio cómo el panda estaba tendido boca abajo apoyando las palmas intentando hacer el ejercicio. El panda cerraba con fuerza los ojos y mordía los dientes, esforzándose intentando hacer una lagartija al menos. El Maestro Arthit se acercó a él y le ayudó a realizar las lagartijas levantándolo un poco de los hombros.

Para los abdominales, el Maestro Arthit lo ayudaba empujándolo por la espalda.

Un día después, durante la mañana, cerca del medio día después del entrenamiento, cuando el Maestro Arthit caminaba hacia su habitación. Se dio cuenta que la puerta del panda estaba entre abierta, decidió dar una fugaz mirada, quizá el panda este durmiendo luego del entrenamiento... pero se sorprendió al ver que el panda intentaba hacer los ejercicios que no podía hacerlos en el entrenamiento.

\- ¡jmmm! -el panda estaba tendido boca abajo, apoyando ambas palmas y esforzándose bastante para hacer una lagartija sin ayuda...

-tu puedes... vamos -susurraba el Maestro Arthit mordiendo los dientes, observándolo sin que el panda se dé cuenta.

El panda continuaba esforzándose. Y poco a poco logró elevar su cuerpo llegando al final realizar una lagartija para después volver a tenderse muy cansado.

-bien hecho -susurró el Maestro Arthit mientras lo observaba sonriendo y lleno de felicidad, después hizo como que no vio nada y tocó la puerta.

\- ¿estás despierto? -preguntó el Maestro Arthit.

-s... si Maestro -respondió el panda nervioso y sorprendido. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-muy bien. Vayamos a comer entonces -le dijo el Maestro Arthit.

En los primeros días, el panda andaba a todos lados siempre junto al Maestro Arthit, no quería separarse de él.

Los miembros del Kai que estaban a los alrededores lo miraban caminar a ambos, las miradas ponían muy nervioso al panda y por eso sujetaba del atuendo al Maestro Arthit, como lo hace un niño para sentirse protegido.

Durante esa tarde el panda se atrevió a ir solo a los baños, todo normal hasta que salió de ahí y afuera estaban un grupo de 4 estudiantes del Kai; un tigre, un leopardo de las nieves y dos pumas gemelos.

El panda al verlos se detuvo y se quedó quieto, mirándolos asustado; lo que hizo que llamara la atención del grupo.

-oigan miren, es el chico nuevo -dijo uno de los gemelos puma y los demás voltearon a verlo. Y se acercaron a él, pues jamás habían visto a un oso panda.

El panda retrocedía temblando hasta quedar contra la pared.

-hola, soy Kamon ¿tú cómo te llamas? -se presentó y después preguntó el tigre de manera amistosa, extendiéndole la mano.

El panda estaba tan asustado que se quedó paralizado y no podía ni gritar.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? -se oyo atrás de ellos la voz autoritaria del Maestro Arthit quien caminó junto al panda el cual de inmediato buscó protección detrás del Maestro Arthit.

-Kru may -saludaron los 4 felinos haciéndole una reverencia.

-Maestro, solo quer... -hablaba el tigre siendo interrumpido.

\- ¿acaso estaban molestándolo? -preguntó el Maestro Arthit, interrumpiendo al tigre e intentando no sonar enfadado.

-no Maestro. Perdónenos por favor, solo estábamos saludándole para poder conocerlo -dijo bajando la mirada el tigre.

-perdón, por ahora no puede conocer a nadie aún -dijo serio el Maestro Arthit. Después él y el panda se alejaron del lugar.

Durante esa noche, después de la cena, el Maestro Arthit debía presentarse en la oficina del Maestro Mongkut.

-tengo que ir con el Maestro Mongkut. ¿podrás irte solo a tu habitación? -le preguntó al panda el Maestro Arthit.

El panda negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

El Maestro Arthit soltó un leve suspiro- acompáñame entonces -le dijo después sonriendo.

Llegaron a la oficina del Maestro Kongkut, después de ingresar al lugar ambos saludaron haciendo una reverencia.

-Arthit, te hice llamar para recordarte sobre el examen. Sabes que todos los recién ingresados deben pasar por ese examen -decía el Maestro Mongkut.

-kap Kru muay. Todos los recién ingresados que fueron asignados a mí, harán el examen -respondió el Maestro Arthit.

-perfecto -dijo el Maestro Mongkut- ¿vas a prepararte bien para el examen verdad? -le preguntó después al panda.

-K... kap... Kru muay -respondió nervioso el panda poniéndose en posición firme.

-ya le has enseñado sobre las voces de mando. Bien hecho -le dijo el Maestro Mongkut al Maestro Arthit- has aprendido muy bien muchacho -le dijo después al panda.

El examen iba a ser dentro de un mes.

El Maestro Arthit preparaba a sus estudiantes y más que todo al panda.

Mientras pasaron dos semanas, el panda ya lograba hacer los ejercicios debido a que en su habitación las repetía sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero a veces dejaba su puerta algo abierta y el Maestro Arthit lo observaba, alegre, orgulloso de ver a su estudiante esforzándose para lograr superarse. El Maestro Arthit le enseño los golpes básicos de puños, codos, rodillas y canillas.

Cuando llegó el tiempo del examen; eran dos días de examen.

En la mañana fue el examen teórico, todos estaban en silencio escribiendo en sus hojas.

El panda se encontraba concentrado, recordando todo lo que le había enseñado el Maestro Arthit:

Pregunta: escriba 5 reglas de nuestro Kai

R.-

_1.- respetar a los Maestros y demás miembros del Kai._

_2.-no reír ni hacer juegos en los lugares de entrenamiento._

_3.- no faltar a los entrenamientos sin pedir permiso._

_4.-mantener limpio todo lugar de Kai._

_..._

El Maestro Arthit tuvo permiso de colocar su nombre de cuenta del panda ya que no recordaba su nombre aún.

Durante la tarde fue la prueba física. Todos fueron llevados a las faldas de una montaña cerca del Kai. Cuando subían la montaña había muchos que se quedaron atrás subiendo a cuestas entre los cuales estaba el panda; jadeaba, esforzándose por dar cada paso, parecía caer... se arrodilló apoyando ambas palmas recuperando el aliento.

El Maestro Arthit lo veía preocupado, quizá no estaba apto para el examen aún, quizá debió haberlo preparado un mes más... pero el panda hizo un gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie y continuó con la subida.

En la cima hicieron ejercicios de brazo y de abdomen.

Al día siguiente en la mañana era la prueba final... los combates.

Luego de un par de peleas, llegó el turno del panda el cual estaba nervioso al igual que el Maestro Arthit. El panda había perdido algo de panza debido a la preparación que había tenido para el examen.

Ahora, segundos antes de su pelea, el Maestro Arthit estaba frente a él con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas indicándole al panda que las golpee como si fueran un par de paos.

-no tengas miedo, recuerda lo que aprendiste -le decía el Maestro Arthit- debes relajarte y concentrarte, debes ser valiente -le dijo después.

Su oponente era un jaguar. El Maestro Arthit se preocupó bastante, pues el panda tenía miedo a los felinos.

Cuando empezó el combate, ambos estaban en guardia, cautelosos... el jaguar corrió hacia el panda quien huyó saliendo de la arena parándose atrás del Maestro Arthit. Algunos se rieron porque les pareció gracioso presenciar algo así.

-no tengas miedo, ánimo tú puedes ¡pelea! -lo motivaba el Maestro Arthit mientras lo llevaba de nuevo a la arena. Se reanudó la pelea.

El jaguar se volvió a acercar al panda y le dio dos puñetazos frontales en el rostro y una patada lateral en el estómago. El panda recibió los 3 golpes, retrocedió tambaleándose y después cayó al suelo sentado; el árbitro corrió a pararse entre ellos mientras inspeccionaba al panda con la mirada.

-vamos, reacciona. Tu puedes -susurraba mordiendo los dientes el Maestro Arthit, estaba muy preocupado.

El panda sorprendió a todos al ponerse de pie segundos después. El Maestro Arthit suspiró aliviado.

El jaguar volvió a atacar con una patada lateral y un codazo lateral, el panda agachó la cabeza cubriéndola con ambos brazos, la patada lateral le dio en el costado de su cabeza haciéndolo tambalearse a un lado y el codazo le llegó en el rostro haciendo que caiga al suelo sobre un costado.

-maldita sea -pensaba el Maestro Arthit sintiéndose culpable- debí haberlo preparado un mes más -susurró después.

El panda volvio a ponerse de pie. Se reanudó la pelea.

El jaguar volvió a atacarlo dándole cuatro puñetazos frontales y dos patadas laterales a la cabeza. El panda volvió a agacharse cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, amortiguó los cuatro puñetazos, recibió la primera patada lateral en el costado de la cabeza... pero después se en rectó y dio dos puñetazos frontales que le llegaron en el rostro al jaguar, interrumpió su segunda patada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalada lejos debido a los pesados golpes del panda. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver los potentes golpes que pudo conectar el panda. El árbitro corrió a pararse entre ellos. El panda vio un instante al jaguar en el suelo y luego giró la cabeza mirando asustado al Maestro Arthit.

El Maestro Arthit lo miraba contento levantando los brazos y empuñando las manos incitando al panda a que continúe.

El jaguar se levantó y se reanudó la pelea. Ahora fue el panda quien atacó al jaguar el cual se agachó cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Estaba a la defensiva y con miedo pues ya había probado los golpes pesados y contundentes del panda. El jaguar se en rectó y quiso contra atacar. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar algún golpe, el panda se adelantó dándole una patada circular al muslo y otra a la cabeza. El jaguar recibió la patada en el muslo, fue tan fuerte que le hizo flexionar la rodilla. Inmediatamente después recibió la patada circular en el rostro y después cayó al suelo de espalada, aturdido intentaba levantarse, pero en su expresión facial hacía notar claramente que ya no podía continuar. El árbitro detuvo la pelea y ayudaba al jaguar a levantarse.

El panda salió de la arena y el Maestro Arthit corrió contentísimo a su encuentro para darle un abrazo, el panda correspondió el abrazo.

\- ¡lo lograste! ¡lo lograste! ¡eres el mejor! -le susurraba el Maestro Arthit mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-grac... cias... Ma... Maestro -intentaba responderle el panda, pero el Maestro Arthit lo abrazaba tan fuerte que le sacaba el aire.

Durante esa noche fue la entrega de los amuletos; dos Prajeads y un Mongkhon, para que los recién iniciados puedan ser reconocidos oficialmente como miembros del Kai.

Estaban formados en bloques de filas y columnas. Cada Maestro colocaba los amuletos uno por uno a cada uno de sus estudiantes.

El Maestro Arthit hacía lo mismo con sus estudiantes. Llegó al panda quien lo miró nervioso. Inclinó la cabeza para que el Maestro Arthit le ponga el Mongkhon.

-has demostrado valentía desde que llegaste, has hecho un gran sacrificio por lograrlo en esta prueba -le decía el Maestro Arthit mientras le ataba uno de los Prajeads en un brazo- Klahan. Tu nombre es Klahan ahora -le dijo después.

El panda, ahora llamado Klahan sonrió.

\- ¿te gusta Klahan? Significa valiente, es lo que eres -le preguntó y dijo el Maestro Arthit.

Klahan afirmó sonriendo moviendo la cabeza.

El Maestro Arthit terminó de atarle el otro Prajead y lo abrazó de forma muy paternal.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti -le decía el Maestro Arthit con inmensa felicidad en la voz- una vida feliz y próspera te espera de hoy en adelante- le dijo después.

Klahan con el tiempo demostró más confianza y habilidad. Se hacía poco a poco en un Maestro... pero también pasó de; estar junto al Maestro Arthit todo el tiempo a estar solo todo el tiempo. El Maestro Arthit cada vez que no lo veía, sentía la necesidad de encontrarlo, de saber en dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. La mayoría de las veces lograba encontrarlo y lo veía entrenando solo, por más que fuera descanso Klahan siempre estaba entrenando. De verdad estaba fascinado con el Muay thai.

Klahan era asocial, no hacía amigos. La única persona con la quien aún tenía breves conversaciones era con el Maestro Arthit. El Maestro Arthit dejó pasar la personalidad de Klahan, porque era leal al Muay thai, cumplido con sus obligaciones y daba siempre lo mejor en cada entrenamiento y también creyó que Klahan ya había olvidado su pasado y se sentía muy feliz por eso... pero se equivocaba, fue una equivocación del cual que tarde o temprano lo iba a pagar muy caro...

...

_-nunca debes lastimar a nadie Klahan -decía el Maestro Arthit sentado junto a un Klahan de mirada aún tímida e inocente, en una puesta de sol._

_-no lo haré Maestro -respondía Klahan._

_-el Muay thai nos prepara para pelear contra nuestros enemigos y para poder evitarlos al mismo tiempo -le dijo el Maestro Arthit confundiendo a Klahan._

_\- ¿por qué nos prepara de esa manera, Maestro? -preguntó._

_-algún día lo sabrás, Klahan - ..._

_..._

Klahan despertó después de haber visto reflejado en sus sueños una de las veces en la que su Maestro le aconsejaba, siempre de manera sabia confusa y paternal.

-Maestro, no volveré a lastimar a más inocentes -dijo Klahan en sus pensamientos... después se dio cuenta de que un delicado brazo rodeaba su pecho desnudo y lo frotababa lentamente, recordó en donde estaba; la antorcha empotrada en la pared alumbraba muy poco, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento por lo que dedujo que era de madrugada. Sentía en un costado de su cuerpo desnudo, el contacto de un cuerpo delgado y también desnudo con la cabeza reposada sobre el brazo flexionado que tenía Klahan.

Klahan giró la cabeza para poder verla; ella estaba de lado hacia él y en la oscuridad de la habitación pudo notar el brillo de sus ojos; ella también estaba despierta.

-estás despierta -le dijo Klahan después de voltear su cuerpo para estar de lado hacia ella.

-no quiero dormir -le respondió Song acariciándole la mejilla con una mano- logré encontrarte y ahora quiero vivir cada segundo a tu lado -le dijo después apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Klahan mientras le daba repetidos besos tiernos...

...

Song había caminado toda la noche por la aldea y los alrededores buscando a Po. Ella se encontraba en las silenciosas calles nocturnas y desiertas en las cuales se escuchaba únicamente su llanto de angustia, vagaba sola como un alma en pena con el corazón despedazado por la tristeza y preocupación.

Dos días después, Song salió de esa aldea para ir a buscarlo en otra aldea cercana. Preguntaba a sus habitantes, pero nadie lo había visto, otros se reían de ella porque jamás habían visto a un panda y creían que Song estaba loca.

Song padeció el hambre y la sed, volvió a buscar trabajo y lo encontró en un restaurante. El jefe, un enorme lobo anciano le ordenó que entregue comida a los clientes y recoja los platos sucios de las mesas vacías. Así Song trabaja para poder comer y ocupaba su tiempo libre para ir a rondar por todos los alrededores bucando a Po.

Una de las veces en la que traía un par de vasos para lavarlos, estando ya en la cocima, tropezó cayendo al suelo, tirando los vasos. Y se hicieron pedazos. Song de manera desesperada, reunía los pedazos.

\- ¡maldita estúpida! -le exclamó el lobo, la sujetó del cuero del cogote y la hizo ponerse de pie con facilidad- ¡torpe mugrosa -le gritó después dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro haciéndola mirar a un lado. Después la lanzó al suelo con fuerza- ¡limpia esto ahora! -le ordenó después y se fue.

Durante esa tarde, cuando el restaurante estaba cerrado. Song caminaba buscando a Po por una de las plazuelas de esa aldea.

-he visto todo lo que tienes que soportar, preciosa -escuchó hablar a alguien detrás de ella. Se volteó y vio que era un tigre joven de alta estatura, se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

-mi nombre es Shen ¿cuál es el tuyo? -se presentó y le preguntó a Song.

-Song -respondió ella dudosa.

-Song, yo deseo ayudarte, darte la vida que mereces. Te daré una mansión, sirvientes y todo lo que puedas pedir -le dijo el tigre.

Song lo miró disgustada y desconfiada. Podía notar que la ropa que llevaba el tigre era elegante, confeccionada de la tela más fina que había visto.

-solo tienes que ser mía, encanto -le dijo el tigre con voz seductora mientras la tomaba de ambas manos.

\- ¡no! -exclamó inmediatamente Song sorprendida mientras apartaba de manera brusca sus manos haciendo que él las suelte. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí, pero el tigre de forma atrevida la abrazó de la cintura con ambos brazos haciendo que ella quede pegada a él.

\- ¡suélteme! -le exclamaba Song muy molesta mientras intentaba apartarse, pero el tigre la abrazaba con fuerza.

-vamos bom bom... no te vas a arrepentir -le decía el tigre acercando el rostro al de Song mientras bajaba una de sus manos, sobándole el trasero para después apretarle una nalga.

Song de manera muy brusca empujó al tigre del pecho logrando hacer que la suelte apartándolo de ella.

\- ¡aléjese de mí! -le exclamó Song esta vez enfurecida para después darle una fortísima bofetada que resonó en toda la silenciosa plazuela. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí a paso presuroso.

Al día siguiente en el restaurante.

Song estaba en la cocina, lavando platos y vasos sucios.

-lleva estos dos platos de albóndiga a la mesa 4 y este vaso de licor a la mesa 8 -le ordenó el lobo poniendo en la mesa de la cocina una charola con los dos platos de albóndiga y el vaso de licor.

-si señor -respondió Song, se secó las manos, tomó la charola y la llevó la mesa 4. Luego caminó a la mesa 8 y ahí estaba el tigre del día anterior...

Song en silencio y evadiendo la mirada le puso el vaso de licor en la mesa.

El tigre la sujetó de la mano con la que le puso el vaso- mi oferta aún sigue vigente -le dijo el tigre con voz seductora.

Song en silencio estiró su mano, pero el tigre la sujetaba con fuerza. Después Song dio un fuerte tirón y logró librar su mano, luego se fue caminando a la cocina.

Segundos después de que ella entre, el tigre apareció en la puerta.

\- ¡quiero hablar con el encargado! -exclamó el tigre con fingida molestia.

El lobo salió inmediatamente de otra habitación- yo soy el encargado ¿qué se le ofrece? -dijo después.

\- ¡la estúpida de su sirvienta me mojó con el licor! -le dijo el tigre mostrándole una mancha mojada en su fino pantalón, una mancha que él mismo se había hecho solo para culpar a Song.

-señor yo no le... -se defendía Song.

\- ¡cállate malcriada! -la interrumpió el tigre.

-por favor perdóneme señor -se disculpaba el lobo chef- mi sirvienta es bastante torpe. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder algo así -le dijo después.

El tigre se retiró. Después el lobo chef miró enfurecido a Song y le dio una bofetada en el rostro tan fuerte que la desequilibró y cayó al suelo sobre un costado.

\- ¡lárgate de mí restaurante gata inútil! -le ordenó el anciano lobo con voz ronca- ¡lárgate antes de que te descuartice! -le gritó después.

Song se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre de la nariz y los labios que le salía a causa del golpe. Tomó su mochila que cada vez estaba más y más vacía. Y salió del restaurante mientras lloraba en silencio.

Después llegó a otra aldea en la cual encontró trabajo como camarera en una cantina.

Durante esas noches deambulaba por los alrededores de esa aldea buscando a Po. En una de esas noches, Song caminaba y fue sorprendida por 3 delincuentes quienes la sujetaron, le taparon la boca y la arrastraron a un silencioso callejón. Eran dos lobos y un puma negro. Ambos lobos la sujetaron de cada brazo y uno de ellos le tapaba la boca con una mano.

-luces deliciosa -le dijo el puma frente a ella con una mirada enferma mientras le frotaba de manera brusca el chaleco encima de sus senos.

\- ¡JMMM! -Song forcejeaba intentando liberarse mientras intentaba gritar, pero no lo lograba; la sujetaban con mucha fuerza.

El puma, utilizando ambas manos arrancó con violencia la parte delantera del chaleco de Song, después le arrancó las vendas de los senos de la misma manera. Ahora los gelatinosos senos de Song quedaron al aire libre, colgando y batiéndose a causa de su forcejeo. El puma llevó su boca a uno de los senos y las lamía y chupaba el pezón con perversión bañándole todo el seno con su saliva mientras que con una mano masajeaba y apretaba de manera torpe el otro seno.

\- ¡MMMM! -Song lloraba aterrorizada mientras forcejeaba, sentía la mano del puma masajearle y apretarle un seno. Y a la misma vez sentía sus labios succionándole un pezón y lamiéndole todo el seno mojándole con su fría y asquerosa saliva.

El puma dejó de manosearle y chuparle los senos para mirarla. Bajó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y le apretó con fuerza la vagina- quiero comer esto... - le dijo después mientras le frotaba la vagina de arriba a abajo presionándola con fuerza mientras seguía frotándola sobre su ropa.

Song sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir que le tocaba esa parte tan sensible. En un esfuerzo desesperado logró liberar uno de sus brazos, después le pateó con fuerza en los testículos al puma haciendo que se doble sobre el suelo, quedando temporalmente incapacitado. Inmediatamente después utilizó su mano libre para arañar la mano que le tapaba la boca, dejándolo seriamente dañando. Después se volteó un poco para darle un zarpazo al lobo que le sujetaba la otra mano. El zarpazo le dejó cuatro hondos canales que le surcaban un ojo y una mejilla. Le soltó el brazo para presionarse el rostro.

Ahora que Song logró liberarse; corrió, salió del callejón y galopando se fue en dirección a la posada en donde estaba alojada. Al llegar a la posada, subió hasta su habitación y después se entrar azotó la puerta con fuerza y le puso el seguro... después cayó de rodillas abrazándose a sí misma... mientras cerraba los ojos y lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio.

...

Song, quien aún seguía besando de manera tierna y repetitiva el pecho de Klahan, lo empujó haciendo que quede boca arriba y después se subió encima de él para después besarle los labios con mucho amor.

Klahan correspondió el beso mientras la abrazaba de la cintura con ambos brazos... volvió a sentir las lágrimas frías de Song mojándole el rostro.

\- ¿por qué lloras? -susurró Klahan.

-por favor prométeme que no volveremos a separarnos -le rogaba Song- prométeme que nunca más volverás a dejarme sola -le volvió a rogar esta vez mucho más triste y angustiada.

Klahan le secó las lágrimas con los dedos- ya no estarás sola. No volverás a estar sola, estaré siempre junto a ti, te lo prometo -le respondió después tomándola de la cabeza y haciendo que la recueste sobre su pecho con mucha delicadeza para después acariciarla-duérmete amor mío. Descansa -le dijo después acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

El suave y relajante contacto de las caricias hicieron que Song quede plácidamente dormida, sintiendo bajo ella el curtid, fuerte y acogedor cuerpo de su amado panda.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me voy a ir al infierno por decirlo, es que me excité mientras escribía la parte en donde el puma manoseó a Song y casi la violan.

No olviden dejar un review o mandar un MP. Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas a todos, espero que estén muy bien y se hayan cuidado mucho.

**Th3F4lcon-Bl4kBlu3**: muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia, por haber leído la anterior, por haber dejado un review por cada capítulo y lo más importante: por haber sido sincero. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que le guste.

**Rony:** gracias por su review. Qué pocas palabras: V es que de seguro estaba esperando la venganza. Pero aquí ya está al fin. Espero que le guste el capítulo.

Altark: gracias por enviarme sus MP, por favor perdóneme porque su idea del sountrack no la pondré aún. Pero si la pondré después, así que solo espere.

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks**

_Capítulo 10_

_Solo lo merecido_

Una reptil se vía reptando a toda velocidad sin intenciones de detenerse. Tenía sangre salpicada en el rostro y la parte superior delantera del cuerpo...

\- ¡perdóname Po! -susurraba la Maestra Víbora mientras reptaba a toda velocidad, en medio del bosque alejándose del Valle de la paz- ¡por favor perdóname Po! -susurraba mordiendo los dientes llorando mientras seguía reptando a gran velocidad...

Horas antes, durante la mañana:

La Maestra Tigresa se encontraba caminando por un desconocido prado que se extendía hasta el horizonte...

La Maestra Tigresa oyó llantos y lamentos atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a 1 metro de ella a otra tigresa de pie que lloraba desconsoladamente, tenía manchas de sangre en el cuello y le salía mucha sangre por la boca.

-yo no debía pagar por eso -le dijo entre llantos la otra tigresa mientras la sangre recorría sus labios y caía al verde suelo bajo sus pies, su expresión facial demostraba que tan destrozada estaba por dentro.

La Maestra Tigresa la miró sorprendida y confusa, debido a que jamás había visto a otra persona de su misma especie.

\- ¡yo no merecía pagar por algo que tú destrozaste! -le exclamó en voz alta.

La Maestra Tigresa aún confundida, retrocedía lentamente.

\- ¡POR TU CULPA TUVE QUE PAGAR MUY CARO! -le gritó de golpe mientras escupía sangre que le salpicó en todo el rostro a la Maestra Tigresa.

La Maestra Tigresa se sobresaltó asustada, se dio la vuelta intentando salir corriendo, pero cuando terminó de darse la vuelta vio a Po quien sujetaba del cuero del cogote a la misma tigresa que le gritó hace un instante. Colgada como un muñeco sin vida.

Po arrojó el cuerpo inmóvil de la tigresa a los pies de la Maestra Tigresa. La Maestra Tigresa se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo... pero ya no había nada, el verde prado se había perdido y ahora se encontraba parada en medio de un azulado abismo. Parada en su lugar sentía el aire pesado y se le dificultaba respirar a causa del susto que había tenido...

\- ¡YA NO HAY ESCAPATORIA! -escuchó repentinamente un grito ronco y fuerte mientras que a la misma vez aparecía frente a ella un oso panda con una sonrisa macabra y los ojos vacíos y espeluznantes. El terrorífico ser la sujetó de los hombros.

\- ¡AHHHHH! -gritaba la Maestra Tigresa despavorida al no poder moverse...

\- ¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa! -los gritos de la Maestra Víbora lograron despertarla.

La Maestra Tigresa vio que los demás Furiosos habían venido al escuchar sus gritos.

\- Tigresa ¿tuviste esa pesadilla otra vez? -le preguntó la Maestra Víbora.

La Maestra Tigresa afirmó moviendo la cabeza asustando a sus amigos- tienen que irse -les ordenó después.

-pero Tigresa... -hablaba el Maestro Mantis.

\- ¡váyanse! ¡evacuen a la gente del Valle y váyanse lejos! -les ordenó interrumpiendo al Maestro Mantis.

-Tigresa. Sea quien sea... podemos ayudarte a enfrentarlo -le dijo el Maestro Grulla.

-no.… creo que solo me quiere a mí -les decía la Maestra Tigresa- váyanse muy lejos mientras lo distraigo, es una orden -les ordenó después con tono cortante.

-sí, Maestra -respondieron los 4 Furiosos al mismo tiempo haciéndole una reverencia.

Durante toda la mañana los 4 Furiosos ya ordenaron a todos los ciudadanos del Valle para evacuar. Y alistaban todo para marcharse lo antes posible.

...

En ese amanecer, lejos del Valle de la paz, lejos de China; Song abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sola en la cama. Se sobresaltó y se levantó aún desnuda. Lloró inmediatamente al sentirse sola. Lloró porque Klahan la había dejado sola de nuevo. Vio una carta a lado de ella. La desdobló y la leyó:

_Song perdóname por haberte dejado sola otra vez. Regresé a China porque hay algo importante que debo hacer en la Palacio de jade. Volveré cuando lo haya terminado y hasta entonces, por favor espérame aquí._

_Te amo._

_Atentamente: Po._

Al terminar de leer, Song se vistió, tomó su mochila y salió galopando con dirección a China.

Horas después del medio día:

La gente del Valle ya estaba lista para partir. Una muchedumbre aglomerada en la salida del Valle.

Los 4 Maestros estaban a la cabeza...

Antes de que puedan dar un paso para partir, un panda apareció frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

-no puede... ser -titubeó el Maestro Mono.

\- ¿se acuerdan de mí? -les preguntó Klahan. Inmediatamente después saltó al Maestro Mono con una patada voladora.

El Maestro Mono logró bloquear la patada, pero salió volando hacia los aldeanos.

\- ¡aléjense y pónganse en un lugar seguro todos! - les ordenó el Maestro Grulla a los aldeanos, quienes inmediatamente hicieron un gran alboroto retrocediendo y escondiéndose en sus casas.

\- ¿dónde está la Maestra Tigresa? -preguntó Klahan avanzando despacio hacia los 4 Furiosos.

Los 4 estaban parados frente a él en posición de combate.

-de todas formas, planeaba asesinarlos también... -dijo Klahan, su tono de voz sonaba tranquila y tenía el rostro relajado.

Los 4 Maestros saltaron para atacarlo. El Maestro Mantis lo atacó con una patada voladora y Klahan le dio un golpe frontal con palma abierta parándolo en el aire y mandándolo a volar lejos de ahí. El Maestro Mono y la Maestra Víbora intentaron sorprenderlo por ambos costados. La Maestra Víbora saltó hacia él dando una rotación para después latiguearlo con la cola. Klahan se agachó para esquivar el latigazo e inmediatamente después dio una patada de revés hacia el otro lado dándole en el rostro al Maestro Mono y lanzándolo lejos otra vez. Klahan dio un veloz codazo lateral a la cabeza de la Maestra Víbora, pero antes de que pueda recibir el golpe; el Maestro Grulla la tomó del cuerpo y la levantó del lugar, evadiendo el golpe. Después el Maestro Grulla se acercó a Klahan y dio un alazo en el muslo. Klahan levantó la rodilla bloqueando el alazo con la canilla y luego con el mismo pie dio una patada frontal en el pecho al Maestro Grulla quien la recibió y salió volando hasta chocar contra el muro de una casa, lastimándose severamente un ala dejándolo incapacitado para volar.

-siguen siendo igual de débiles como los recordaba -les dijo Klahan con tanta relajación y serenidad.

El Maestro Mantis intentó atacarlo saltándole a su espalda. Pero Klahan se dio la vuelta de manera rápida y lo atrapó en el aire con una mano y. El Maestro Mantis ahora estaba aprisionado entre las garras de Klahan, después intentó utilizar sus filosas patas delanteras para arañarle la mano y pueda liberarse. Pero Klahan ya lo predijo y con la otra mano lo sujetó de ambas patas delanteras y las estiró con fuerza arrancándolas desde donde estaban unidas a su cuerpo.

\- ¡AAAHHHH! -el Maestro Mantis lanzó un grito que para su pequeño tamaño se escuchó muy elevado.

Después Klahan se llevó la mano hacia la boca y sujetó con sus dientes la cabeza del Maestro Mantis, después estiró la mano con fuerza arrancándole la cabeza. Klahan soltó el cuerpo decapitado del Maestro Mantis el cual cayó y al tocar el suelo, aún decapitado, movía en forma desesperada las patas traseras. Revoloteando como si aún luchara por sobrevivir.

Los 3 Maestros restantes quedaron horrorizados e inmóviles al presenciar la desagradable agonía del Maestro Mantis.

\- ¡MANTIS! - gritó el Maestro Mono siendo el primero en reaccionar y corrió hacia el cuerpo del Maestro Mantis...

Cuando llegó a él, Klahan le dio una poderosa patada en el abdomen haciéndolo rodar lejos. El Maestro Mono estando boca abajo, apoyó ambas palmas intentando levantarse después de haber recibido la feroz patada que le hizo escupir mucha sangre, sangre que le seguía chorreando por la boca y caía al suelo mojando la tierra. Después Klahan caminó hasta él y le pisó con fuerza la parte baja de la espalda.

\- ¡AA... AAHH .. AAA! -el Maestro Mono no podía gritar del dolor debido al golpe que recibió segundos atrás.

Después Klahan le sujetó un pie con cada mano y las estiró...

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! -el Maestro Mono gritaba mientras escupía sangre al sentir que Klahan le arrancaba los músculos y le dislocaba los huesos desde la pelvis. Le arrancó por completo ambas piernas, luego las tiró lejos.

\- jnnn... aaa... aahh - el Maestro Mono se arrastraba como un lagarto, utilizando los brazos y arrastrando lentamente su cuerpo sin pies el cual dejaba atrás de él un camino pintado con la sangre que fluía de manera abundante por las partes de donde Klahan le había mutilado sus piernas.

Klahan se acercó a él, utilizó un pie para voltear al Maestro Mono dejándolo boca arriba.

-nooo... por favor... ten piedad -le rogaba el Maestro Mono con una mueca de dolor en el rostro- por fa... mmm... mmm... -seguía rogado...

Klahan al escuchar sus súplicas se hincó a su lado y le tapó la boca con una mano interrumpiéndolo- shhhh. Nadie debe escucharte gritar monito -le susurró después...

Mientras le tapaba la boca con una Mano, utilizó la otra para meterle los dedos a los ojos.

\- ¡mmmmm!... -el Maestro Mono emitía gritos ahogados mientras utilizaba ambas manos intentando en forma desesperada apartar la mano que le metía los dedos a los ojos.

Klahan logró meterle sin problema el dedo índice y el dedo medio por completo a ambos ojos, inhabilitándolos para siempre. Después le apretó con fuerza el cráneo haciéndolo estallar, esparciendo su materia gris a un radio de un metro.

Klahan se levantó y fue a buscar a la Maestra Víbora y al Maestro Grulla. Klahan sabía que no se habían ido muy lejos porque el Maestro Grulla no podía volar. Siguió sin problemas las huellas en la arena que había dejado la Maestra Víbora.

Las huellas guiaron a Klahan hacia una pequeña casita de un solo cuarto. Caminó y salió el Maestro Grulla y se paró en el umbral en posición de combate, pero con un ala suelta tocando el suelo debido a que estaba inhabilitada.

Klahan siguió caminando y el Maestro Grulla avanzó hacia él con una patada voladora. Klahan bloqueó con facilidad la poderosa patada.

\- ¡RETROCEDE! -le ordenó en un grito desafiante el Maestro Grulla.

_-la defiende a toda costa... sin importar el precio _-pensó Klahan después de bloquear la patada pues pudo notar que fue quizá la más poderosa que podía dar. Klahan sin continuó caminando, el Maestro Grulla intentó darle el mismo golpe.

\- ¡OOEEE! -Klahan se le adelantó dándole una patada frontal gritando para que el golpe sea más poderoso.

El Maestro Grulla recibió la patada en el pecho, lo hizo estrellar contra la pared de la pequeña casa que defendía y atravesó el muro, rompiéndolo debido a la fuerza con la que impactó.

Klahan ingresó a la casa por el agujero que había dejado en la pared. Ahí adentro vio al Maestro Grulla rodeado de escombros intentando levantarse sin poder lograrlo, y a lado de él estaba la Maestra Víbora intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse.

Klahan se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

-hu... ye... corre... al... ejate -le decía el Maestro Grulla a la Maestra Víbora con las casi inexistentes fuerzas que le quedaban.

Klahan al llegar hasta ellos dio un golpe con palma abierta al rostro de la Maestra Víbora empujándola contra a pared, después tomó con una mano un gran pedazo de escombro y lo elevó...

\- ¡NOOOOOO!... -gritaba la Maestra Víbora mientras corría para poder detenerlo al saber lo que Klahan iba a hacer.

Cuando la Maestra Víbora estaba a una escasa distancia de ellos Klahan bajó con fuerza su mano con la roca sobre el cuerpo del Maestro Grulla el cual fue aplastado dejando a sus alrededores sus entrañas esparcidas. Y salpicó muchísima sangre al rostro y al cuerpo de la Maestra Víbora.

Klahan elevó la mirada para verla; estaba aterrorizada. La Maestra Víbora se asustó más aún al ver el rostro tranquilo de Klahan salpicada con muchísima sangre.

Klahan lentamente se acercaba a ella mientras retrocedía. Retrocedió hasta chocar contra un montón de cajas apiladas las cuales cayeron esparciendo alrededor de ella los utensilios metálicos que almacenaban. La Maestra Víbora se quedó inmóvil, con los labios temblorosos y la respiración agitada al tenerlo frente a ella. Klahan la tomó del cuello con una mano y con la otra mano la sujetó de la parte central de su largo cuerpo, la Maestra Víbora cerró los ojos al sentir cómo Klahan apretaba poco a poco. Klahan estaba aumentando la presión de su agarre para poder separar las manos y partir en dos a la Maestra Víbora...

Pero la Maestra Víbora abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que Klahan la soltaba y ver que este se alejaba lentamente...

-prometí no lastimar a más inocentes -le dijo Klahan.

A la Maestra Víbora le seguían temblando los labios y aún respiraba de manera agitada como si estuviera cansada debido al susto.

-no me refiero a ti. Me refiero al huevo que llevas en tu interior, si te mato le haré daño a él también -le decía Klahan -lárgate. Lárgate y críalo en un lugar seguro, libre de personas como ustedes 5 y yo -le dijo después.

La Maestra Víbora se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Solo se le salieron las lágrimas sin parar- Po... nosotros 5 hemos sido... las peores personas y.… y por favor perd... -decía la Maestra Víbora.

-Cállate. Solo lárgate, desaparece antes de que me arrepienta -la interrumpió cortante Klahan elevando la voz.

La Maestra Víbora sin decir nada más salió del lugar y se alejó saliendo del Valle.

La Maestra Tigresa estaba de pie en medio del primer patio. Después Klahan entró por el portón que fue abierto con facilidad. Caminó lentamente hacia la Maestra Tigresa. La Maestra Tigresa lo vio manchado de sangre, la sangre de sus amigos.

-Po, ellos no eran culpables. No merecían lo que les hiciste -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa refiriéndose a sus compañeros a los cuales los había escuchado gritar desde el Palacio.

Klahan ahora había cambiado el rostro, ya no se mostraba tranquilo. Volver a ver a la Maestra Tigresa lo llenó de tanto odio el cual se manifestó un poco en su mirada. Corrió hasta ella y le dio una patada voladora. Ella bloqueó con ambos antebrazos la veloz y poderosa patada que fue tan poderosa que la empujó lejos tirándola de espalda. La Maestra Tigresa se levantó con un kick up y se puso en posición de combate.

_\- ¡qué demonios ha sido eso! -_exclamó en sus pensamientos la Maestra Tigresa porque sentía mucho dolor en los antebrazos por haber bloqueado la patada- _¿cómo demonios se hizo tan fuerte? -_se preguntó después.

Klahan volvió a acercarse. La Maestra Tigresa lo recibió con una veloz combinación de; una patada frontal alta y dos patadas laterales a la cabeza.

Klahan desvió a un lado la patada frontal con facilidad y bloqueó la primera patada lateral utilizando un antebrazo y cuando bloqueó la segunda patada lateral dio a la misma vez una patada baja al pie de apoyo haciendo que la Maestra caiga al suelo boca abajo.

La Maestra Tigresa se levantó de inmediato. Klahan rápidamente saltó a un costado frente a ella y le dio una patada circular al rostro la Maestra Tigresa de milagro logró agacharse esquivando la patada y contraatacó con un puñetazo lateral. Klahan también se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo dándole a la misma vez un codazo lateral en el estómago.

\- ¡UGH! -emitió la Maestra Tigresa un grito seco al recibir el codazo que le sacó todo el aire, le hizo escupir mucha sangre, retrocedió tambaleándose hasta caer de espalda.

Klahan se acercó caminando lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Mientras tanto la Maestra Tigresa intentaba ponerse de pie, pero solo logró quedar hincada recuperando el aliento viendo cómo frente a ella Klahan se acercaba lentamente.

Klahan se paró delante de ella esperando pacientemente a que ella se ponga de pie. Cuando lo logró se puso en posición de combate. Klahan esperó a que haga algo y ella le dio dos puñetazos frontales y una patada de revés. Con mucha facilidad Klahan esquivó los puñetazos laterales moviendo el torso a ambos lados y cuando le daba la patada de revés, volvió a darle una patada al pie de apoyo haciendo que caiga al suelo de espalda y Klahan volvió a esperar que se ponga de pie.

La Maestra Tigresa logró levantarse y lo volvió a atacar. Dándole una combinación de puñetazos, pero cuando apenas daba el primer golpe, un puñetazo frontal; Klahan bloqueó el puñetazo con la palma de la mano sujetándole el puño para después torcerlo haciendo que la Maestra quede hincada frente a él. Después le soltó el puño y con la planta de un pie la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer sobre un costado.

La Maestra Tigresa no intentó levantarse, pero no porque no podía, sino porque estaba tan frustrada porque sentía que era inútil ya que haga lo que haga; Klahan volverá a dejarla tirada en el suelo. Solamente se quedó ahí viendo a Klahan acercarse lentamente.

\- ¿qué demonios eres? -le preguntó la Maestra Tigresa.

Klahan no respondió y siguió caminando hacia ella. Al llegar hasta ella la tomó del cuero del cogote y la levantó con facilidad para después lanzarla con tanta fuerza que la hizo llegar hasta la puerta del salón de los Héroes.

Klahan caminó hasta ella y la levantó de la misma manera. Y la lanzó con fuerza a la puerta del salón de los Héroes, abriéndola y metiéndola adentro.

La Maestra Tigresa rodó por el suelo del salón de los Héroes hasta detenerse y quedar boca abajo. Intentó levantarse, pero apenas logró levantar el torso.

Klahan se acercó a ella y la volvió a levantar sujetándola del cogote y la lanzó violentamente contra uno de los pilares del salón.

\- ¡AAHH! -emitió la Maestra Tigresa un grito seco cuando su espalda chocó violentamente contra el pilar antes de volver a caer al suelo boca abajo y de entre sus ropas cayó un objeto cilíndrico que sonó al rebotar en el suelo liso.

Klahan tomó el cilindro y lo abrió sacando de su interior el legendario Rollo del dragón. Contempló el significado al verse reflejado en él, después volvió a tomarla del cuero del cogote levantándola.

-no has entendido el mensaje que Oogway dejó en el Rollo -le dijo Klahan mientras veía su rostro reflejado en la dorada página en blanco y aún mantenía colgada a la Maestra- El poder ilimitado, todo lo que se necesita para ser invencible, ser inmortal y poder controlar el universo. Eso dicen las leyendas -le decía Klahan- el poder y conocimiento absoluto que anhelas no te lo da el rollo, ni siquiera Oogway pudo habértelo dado. El rollo solo te muestra dónde puedes obtenerlo -le decía Klahan mostrándole el rollo a la Maestra Tigresa a quién aún la tenía colgada del cogote. La Maestra Tigresa vio reflejado su rostro; con la nariz y los labios sangrantes y algunas raspaduras- todo lo que anhelabas siempre estuvo dentro de ti, por eso te muestra a ti misma. Al mostrarte tu reflejo, te está diciendo que busques en ti misma y dejes de esperar a que lo obtengas de algún objeto mágico o a que alguien te lo entregue -le dijo Klahan dejando sorprendida a la Maestra Tigresa porque tenía razón.

Klahan soltó el rollo y con esa mano que ahora estaba libre le dio un fuerte codazo en el rostro que la hizo mirar a un costado, después le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen para finalmente lanzarla violentamente haciéndola chocar contra muchos artefactos legendarios y reliquias para finalmente chocar contra la pared y caer boca arriba.

\- ¡jnn!... ¡UGH!... -emitió la Maestra Tigresa al recibir los golpes antes de ser lanzada de nuevo. Cuando estaba nuevamente en el suelo no pudo ni moverse debido a que sintió un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo al intentarlo. Se quedó inmóvil boca arriba.

Klahan al acercarse a ella levantó una daga de entre las armas y reliquias que estaban esparcidas alrededor. Cuando llegó hasta ella la contempló un instante. La Maestra Tigresa lo miró con la sangre fluyendo sin parar por la nariz y la boca y con cortadas y raspaduras en todo el cuerpo que sangraban. Veía a Klahan quien tenía el rostro tan tranquilo, el cual daba más miedo que cuando estaba furioso.

-yo soy todo lo que tú misma has creado -le dijo Klahan. Después levantó los brazos empuñando la daga con ambas manos con el filo apuntando hacia abajo.

La Maestra Tigresa pudo sentir el momento en el que Klahan bajaría el arma para acabar con su vida. Resignada cerró los ojos, estaba lista para pagar su error...

Ambas manos guiaron súbitamente la filosa arma la cual sin problemas desgarró la carne y penetró hasta quedar enterrada en su interior...

Fin del capítulo.

Perdón es que se me acabó la batería y por eso este capítulo llegó solo hasta aquí. :V

Por favor dejen sus reviews o envíen un MP si desean.


	11. Chapter 11

Buenos días/tardes/noches.

¿se han cuidado mucho? Espero que sí. Pues yo estoy molesto :( porque recuerdo que antes cuando era 31 de octubre, daba en televisión películas como: Coraline, El extraño mundo de Jack, El cadáver de la novia, etc. Y el pasado 31 de octubre encendí la televisión y lo único que estaba dando era Coco. :=V no es que no me guste, sino que yo quería ver películas de terror de Halloween no películas del día de Todos los santos.

**Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3**: gracias por su review. Me alegra que le haya gustado la masacre que degustó Klahan. Pues tiene razón, el final de la historia se acerca. Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero no haberlo hecho esperar tanto.

**Rony: **gracias por su review. Puedo sentir su felicidad, imagino que esperó bastante leer sobre la venganza.

**LD.50 ROY**: gracias por su review, me esforcé como mejor pude en las escenas violentas. Un saludo y un abrazo para Usted también.

**Deadly Ice 88**: gracias por sus review. Llegó la venganza, el final ya se acerca. Solo debemos aguardar un poco más.

**Ant: **gracias por su review. Si Song hubiera estado presente de seguro hubiese intentado para a Klahan. Aquí está el próximo capítulo.

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks**

_Capítulo 11_

_Rencor y compasión_

...

-por favor... ya no.… me pegues... -rogaba llorando una indefensa cachorra de tigre, arrinconada en una esquina, sentada con las rodillas dobladas cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, la nariz le estaba sangrando. Frente a ella estaba parado un cachorro de hipopótamo empuñando furioso sus manos, naturalmente más grande que la cachorra de tigre- por... favor... yo solo quería jug... ¡ugh!... -seguía rogando la cachorra de tigre siendo interrumpida.

\- ¡cállate monstruo! -exclamó furioso el pequeño hipopótamo dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza- no quiero que vuelvas a molestar a mis amigos -le dijo después y se fue dejándola llorando en la esquina.

La vida en el orfanato era todo un infierno para la cachorrita de tigre, todos la despreciaban o le tenían miedo debido a la especie a la que pertenecía. Y la tenían casi siempre encerrada en un cuarto cerrado con puerta de acero.

Un domingo en la mañana la puerta de acero se abrió provocando el desagradable chillido de sus viejas bisagras.

A la cachorra de tigre quien estaba sentada en posición fetal sobre su cama, le salieron las lágrimas y le temblaron los labios al ver impotente a la persona que estaba parada en la entrada.

-te traje el desayuno -le decía un lobo con estatura mediana de 28 años- Como todos los domingos; todo el mundo salió de excursión a las colinas de la aldea y hoy tuve la suerte de ser asignado para quedarme toda la jornada a cuidar el orfanato -dijo después dejando la charola con el desayuno de la cachorra sobre un velador a lado de la puerta. Después el lobo cerró la pesada puerta de acero, le puso el seguro y se acercó a la cama donde estaba la pequeña cachorra.

Al llegar a su lado, la tomó de ambos pies, estirándola y dejándola tendida en el centro de la cama.

\- ¡no por fav!... - La pequeña cachorra rogaba moviéndose desesperada, pero el lobo la calló dándole una fortísima bofetada en el rostro haciéndola sangrar de la nariz.

\- shhhhhh... nadie va a poder ayudarte... -le susurró al oído el lobo para después sacar la lengua y lamerle la parte lateral del cuello lentamente y de manera perversa.

La indefensa cachorra se estremeció al sentir la lengua del lobo recorrer su cuello y mojarle con su viscosa saliva- ¡NO! -chilló asustada la pequeña cachorra logrando levantarse de la cama antes de que la sujetara y corrió hasta la puerta para después intentar quitar el seguro de manera desesperada, pero el lobo lo aseguró tan fuerte que no podía abrirla.

-no hay escapatoria -le dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

La pequeña cachorra se dio la vuelta al sentirlo atrás de ella. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de acero y el lobo apoyó ambas rodillas en el suelo quedando a su altura, cara a cara con la cachorra.

\- por... por favor no me... haga esto -imploró llorando y temblorosa la cachorra de tigre. El lobo utilizó ambas manos para sujetarle con fuerza de ambas mejillas y acercó su rostro para besarla de manera enferma, abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua.

\- ¡jmmm! -la cachorra cerraba los labios con fuerza mientras que con las manos intentaba apartar al lobo.

El lobo separó el rostro y bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna para después metérsela dentro del pantalón y manosearle la vagina.

\- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR BASTA! - rogó chillando entre llantos la indefensa cachorrita, doblando las rodillas y juntando con fuerza los muslos mientras trataba de apartarlo con sus manos.

El lobo le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla tirándola al suelo sobre un costado. Luego la levantó sujetándole con fuerza del cuero del cogote.

La cachorrita, llorando y cerrando los ojos con una mueca de dolor se llevó ambas manos atrás intentando soltarse. El lobo la arrastró hacia su cama para después lanzarla sobre ella, luego la acomodó boca arriba y le quitaba el chaleco. La cachorra se movía desesperadamente, esforzándose para apartarlo y el lobo le dio un puñetazo lateral en la cara haciéndola mirar a un costado dejándola medio aturdida, temporalmente inmóvil. El degenerado lobo aprovechó a que esté temporalmente aturdida para quitarle el chaleco completamente...

Minutos después...

La pequeña cachorra estaba completamente desnuda, lloraba en silencio sentaba en posición fetal en la esquina de su cama que estaba en la esquina de su habitación.

El lobo quien ya estaba nuevamente vestido, sacó un cuchillo del interior de su atuendo y subió a la cama acercándose lentamente hacia la cachorra. Al llegar hasta ella, la rodeó del cuello con un brazo y con la otra mano le puso el filo del cuchillo en la parte frontal de su cuello.

-ya sabes las reglas de nuestro juego ¿verdad? -le susurró el lobo.

\- ¡sss!... ¡si! -respondió desesperada la cachorra mientras temblaba y las lágrimas que recorrían sus anaranjadas mejillas bajaban por su quijada mojando el filoso cuchillo.

-así me gusta -dijo el lobo, apartó el cuchillo y le dio una larga lamida en el cuello subiendo hasta una de sus mejillas- volveré en la noche para traerte tu cena -le susurraba el lobo- y disfrutar de mi cena -le dijo finalmente lamiéndose los labios. Después el lobo salió de la habitación.

La pequeña cachorra de tigre se quedó sentada abrazándose las rodillas y llorando en el triste silencio de su prisión...

Unas semanas después un panda rojo se interesó en la pequeña cría de tigre y la adoptó.

La pequeña cachorra estaba tan confundida. Caminaba en silencio junto a la persona que lo había adoptado. No sabía qué era lo que le esperaba ni a donde la estaba llevando, eso la ponía más ansiosa. Pero por un lado le llenaba de felicidad saber que se alejaban del orfanato para jamás volver...

Semanas después...

La pequeña cría de tigre, con lágrimas fluyendo de los ojos, el rostro y las manos con marcas rojas a causa de los constantes azotes; utilizaba un antebrazo para secarse las lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas. Después se puso en posición de combate y a continuación realizó una serie de golpes básicos de puños y patadas quedando en una determinada posición al terminar, inmediatamente después el panda rojo se le acercó sujetando una pequeña vara seca de bambú y usando dicha vara corrigió la postura de la pequeña cachorra, después la azotó con la vara en la mejilla girándole la cabeza a un costado.

\- ¡mmm! -un gemido de dolor fue emitido por la cachorra de tigre al recibir el doloroso golpe.

\- ¡tú postura final estaba mal otra vez! ¡repítelo de nuevo! ¡desde el principio! -le ordenó furioso el panda rojo...

En ciertas ocasiones cuando era descanso, la pequeña cría de tigre observaba a su Maestro el panda rojo realizar movimientos y golpes de Kung fu. Los hacía de manera fluida y épica. La pequeña cachorra estaba fascinada, le impresionaba verlo e intentaba imitarlo.

Un día la pequeña cachorra estaba sola a lado del Durazno de la sabiduría celestial, estaba intentando realizar correctamente los movimientos y golpes de Kung fu.

-no lograrás tener un desempeño eficaz en el entrenamiento si sigues malgastando tus descansos -oyó la anciana y pacífica voz del Maestro Oogway atrás de ella.

-Maestro Oogway -saludo la cachorra de tigre haciéndole una reverencia.

-pequeña Tigresa, dime ¿por qué estás esforzándote demasiado? -le preguntó el Maestro Oogway.

-quiero ser como Shifu, él es impresionante -respondió la pequeña Tigresa.

-pero no lo lograrás si sigues usando tus descansos de esa manera. No olvides que los descansos también son parte del entrenamiento. Por eso debes descansar cuando haya que descansar -le dijo el Maestro Oogway.

-sí, Maestro. No volveré a malgastar mis descansos -respondió la pequeña Tigresa haciéndole una reverencia.

-te traje un regalo, pequeña. Aquí tienes -le dijo después el Maestro Oogway llevándose una mano a la espalda y al regresarla tenía entre sus garras una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Y se la extendió.

La pequeña Tigresa, confundida tomó la muñeca y la observó - ¿es... para mí? -preguntó después.

-sí, pequeñ... -respondía el Maestro Oogway, pero la pequeña Tigresa ya lo había rodeado con sus pequeñas manos abrazándolo.

\- ¡gracias Maestro! ¡gracias! -le agradecía con tanta felicidad la pequeña Tigresa.

El Maestro Oogway le acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía. Sabía que era el primer regalo agradable que le daba alguien.

Minutos después la pequeña Tigresa se encontraba jugando en el rincón de uno de los patios.

-Tigresa ¿de dónde sacaste eso? -le preguntó Shifu al verla jugar con la muñeca.

-el Maestro Oogway lo hizo para mí -respondió contenta la pequeña Tigresa.

-mejor deja de jugar y ve a guardarlo ahora mismo porque el descanso ya va a terminar y tenemos que entrenar -le ordenó Shifu con voz cortante.

La pequeña Tigresa borró de inmediato la sonrisa de su rostro y se puso triste- sí Maestro -dijo después haciéndole una reverencia y quedándose con las ganas de seguir jugando.

Regresó la hora del entrenamiento. Un entrenamiento bastante estricto, exigente y duro que con el pasar de los años convirtieron a la pequeña e inocente cachorra de tigre en una letal y despiadada máquina de combate...

...

La larga trayectoria de vida de la Maestra Tigresa se había proyectado en su mente, comprimido todo en apenas un segundo. Abrió los ojos y Klahan no se había movido, se sorprendió al ver una filosa punta de acero emerger por el lado frontal del abdomen el cual le impedía moverse.

La Maestra Tigresa, con mucho esfuerzo debido al dolor y la debilidad que tenía, giró la cabeza y miró a su alrededor y vio que muchos soldados los estaban rodeando, pero no eran soldados del Ejército imperial.

_\- ¿Armada Real Tailandesa? -_se preguntó la Maestra Tigresa en su mente. Volvió a ver a Klahan y se dio cuenta de que atrás de él estaba un gigantesco elefante el cual le había punzado con una lanza por la espalda baja haciendo que la punta emerja por el otro lado.

El inmenso dolor que sintió Klahan era tan fuerte que no podía moverse ni pronunciar palabra alguna, sus manos que aún permanecían levantadas le fallaron y sin querer soltó la daga que empuñaba la cual cayó al suelo dando ligeros rebotes en el suelo provocando un sonido similar al de una campana.

El Maestro Mongkut, de un solo estirón retiró la lanza, sacando la punta ensangrentada del cuerpo de Klahan.

-aahh -emitió Klahan un quejido al sentir la fría y dura punta de metal salir de su cuerpo. Después cayó sobre un costado e intentó levantarse, pero apenas logró apoyar las rodillas y ambas palmas quedando en cuatro apoyos. Tosió de golpe una vez escupiendo muchísima sangre. La sangre que le salía del abdomen, chorreaba tiñendo de rojo el piso del salón de los Héroes.

\- ¡átenlo bien de inmediato! -ordenaba con voz estruendosa y autoritaria el Maestro Mongkut- y Ustedes dos, ayúdenla a levantarse -ordenó después a dos soldados a que ayuden a la Maestra Tigresa.

Los soldados se acercaron a Klahan y lo levantaron del cuerpo dejándolo de rodillas, después le llevaron ambos brazos a su espalda para poder atarlo.

Klahan se sentía muy débil y no podía hacer nada. Frente a él los soldados ayudaban a la Maestra Tigresa a ponerse de pie... Klahan inmediatamente intentó levantarse para poder acabar con su objetivo frente a él, pero apenas estuvo por mover un músculo, sintió un indescriptible estirón doloroso que corrió, desde los agujeros sangrantes del abdomen y la espalda, a absolutamente cada rincón de su cuerpo- jnnnn -se quejó al sentir el doloroso estirón mientras dejaba caer la cabeza. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó la cabeza y pudo ver frente a él a la Maestra Tigresa de pie. Klahan intentó fulminarla con la mirada, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no podía ni siquiera mover los músculos de su rostro, quedando solo con una mirada débil y agonizante.

Klahan estaba siendo atado de rodillas frente a la Maestra Tigresa quien estaba de pie.

Se había vuelto a repetir algo de hace cuatro años: él adolorido y arrodillado frente a la Maestra Tigresa de pie. Para Klahan era frustrante verse en esa situación otra vez. Saber que no iba a poder acabar con la causante de todo su sufrimiento, estaba tan cerca de poder lograrlo, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para nada eso le llenaba de rabia y frustración.

Junto a todos ellos estaba la loba Anong a unos metros de Klahan quien era atado y estaba bastante vulnerable.

Anong miró el piso y vio que había muchos artefactos, reliquias y armas esparcidas a su alrededor. Anog se agachó lentamente y tomó una pequeña daga, se levantó y empuñaba la daga con fuerza- _amor mío, no voy a poder resistirlo... es mi oportunidad de vengarte -_pensaba Anong siendo corrompida poco a poco por el insaciable deseo de venganza mientras empuñaba con fuerza la pequeña daga y en la otra mano, con su pulgar acariciaba el anillo que su novio leopardo le había regalado antes de morir- _voy a vengarte amor mío, lo mataré y así podrás descansar en paz... -_pensó después cerrando los ojos y besando con ternura el anillo que llevaba puesto en un dedo. Ella estaba decidida, se acercaría a Klahan y le incrustaría la daga en el pecho, perforándole el corazón y matándolo. Anong dio el primer paso para acercarse a Klahan, pero se sobresaltó y se detuvo de inmediato al oír el grito de dolor de alguien...

\- ¡POOOOOO! -gritaba llorando Song mientras ingresaba al salón de los Héroes y corría hacia Klahan pasando frente a Anong. Ya habían terminado de atarle las manos a Klahan y todos los soldados se reunieron junto a él y después de levantarlo sujetándole de sus fuertes brazos, lo arrastraban hacia afuera del salón de los Héroes, Klahan arrastraba sus pies con la cabeza caída.

\- ¡POOO! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENLO! ¡SE ESTÁ DESANGRANDO! -imploraba a gritos Song desesperada en medio de su llanto. Se acercó hasta Klahan y de manera desesperada puso ambas palmas sobre la herida del abdomen intentando detener el sangrado.

\- ¡tú, lárgate de aquí! -le ordenó tajante uno de los soldados mientras la tomaba de un brazo para después empujarla de manera brusca haciéndola caer lejos sobre un costado. Song de inmediato se levantó e intentó ayudarlo de nuevo...

Anong no sabía qué hacer ante lo que veía; alguien estaba llorando implorando ayuda para Klahan. Soltó la daga y caminó atrás de ellos hasta salir del Palacio de jade y bajar por las escaleras hasta el Valle.

Al terminar las escaleras había una gran jaula sobre una carreta.

Los soldados levantaron a Klahan con facilidad y lo metieron dentro de la jaula. Klahan quedó adentro de la jaula tendido boca arriba.

\- ¡por favor tengan piedad! ¡necesita ayuda! -rogaba Song mientras lloraba desconsoladamente aferrándose a la entrada de la jaula impidiendo que la cierren.

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ -le ordenaba uno de los soldados mientras la estiraba de un brazo, pero Song no cedía, aún lloraba implorando piedad sujetándose de los barrotes de la jaula.

El Maestro Mongkut moviendo las manos hizo un ademán al soldado para que la suelte, y este le soltó el brazo a Song quien inmediatamente ingresó a la jaula la cual fue cerrada y asegurada con candado.

Song se arrodilló junto a Klahan, se sacó la mochila para después abrirla y ponerla a un costado de ella. Se secó las lágrimas dando una pasada con cada antebrazo. Luego le desabotonó el chaleco a Klahan abriéndolo, dejando ver la herida sangrante en su abdomen y después sacó de su mochila una pequeña botella de alcohol y un pedazo de tela, mojó el pedazo de tela con el alcohol y empezó a limpiarle la herida, las manos le temblaban bastante. Respiró hondo y después dejó salir el aire para intentar relajarse un poco.

Después de limpiarle la herida que, afortunadamente ya no sangraba mucho, empujó a Klahan dejándolo recostado de lado para limpiarle la herida de la espalda.

-nnnn... -se quejó Klahan medio inconsciente debido al dolor, a la sangré que perdió y a la debilidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-todo estará bien mi amor, voy a curarte y estarás bien -le dijo Song con la voz aún triste por haber llorado e implorado bastantes minutos atrás. Luego de un par de minutos limpió la herida de la espalda. Después sacó de su mochila uno de sus atuendos y lo puso en la herida usándolo como si fuera un algodón. Después lo hizo acostar nuevamente boca arriba con mucho cuidado. La herida del abdomen seguía sangrando un poco, Song sacó otra prenda de su mochila y la utilizó como algodón tapándole la herida. Después levantó la cabeza de Klahan y abajo le puso su mochila para que le sirva como almohada.

Tres carretas, una sección de soldados del Ejército real, Anong y el Maestro Mongkut; salieron del Valle de la paz rumbo al reino de Tailandia.

Song lloraba en silencio al ver a Po en ese estado tan lamentable.

\- ¿por qué te fuiste amor? -le susurraba Song a Klahan quien estaba inconsciente debido a la debilidad por la reciente pérdida de sangre- prometiste que ibas a estar junto a mí y ya no me ibas a dejar sola -le susurraba con el alma destrozada por la pena, arrodillada junto a él, acariciándole el rostro y con sus lágrimas mojándole las mejillas.

La tropa avanzaba en silencio entre montañas y llanos. Anong quien iba junto a la carreta podía escuchar los lamentos de Song, sintió una punzada en el pecho escuchar todo lo que Song le susurraba llorando a su novio, no la conocía, pero le daba mucha tristeza verla así. Después de un largo tiempo de marcha, la tropa hizo una parada a la orilla del camino, iban a cenar y luego dormirían un par de horas antes de continuar con su viaje.

Song le acariciaba lentamente y con mucho amor las mejillas a Po-estarás bien mi amor. Nos llevan a Tailandia otra vez -le dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

-jnnn -se quejó Klahan al despertar intentando mover la cabeza, pero no lo logró porque aún estaba débil.

-shhhhh. No te esfuerces amor, todo está bien -le dijo en voz baja Song sonriendo por saber que había despertado.

-S... Song... -la llamó Klahan con la voz cortándose debido a la debilidad.

-dime, amor mío -le respondió Song poniéndole una mano en el pecho y la otra en la mejilla.

-me... me due... le -logró decir Klahan. La pequeña sonrisa y alegría que Song tenía por haber visto a Klahan despertar, se desvanecieron de inmediato al escuchar lo último que le dijo.

-yo... ya no tengo nada Po... lo siento... -se lamentó Song llorando nuevamente, derramando sus lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Klahan- pero cuando lleguemos a Tailandia talvez encontremos allí al Maestro que te entrenó y quizá él pueda ayudarnos -le dijo después Song...

-_su Maestro ya no podrá ayudarlo_ -le dijo en sus pensamientos Anong quien comía su cena junto a la carreta en donde estaba la jaula. Le dolía tanto ver sufrir y llorar de esa manera a Song a pesar de no conocerla. Anong no quiso quedar de brazos cruzados, tomó otro plato vacío y lo llenó con la mitad de la comida que tenía en su plato y se acercó a la jaula.

-oye -la llamó a Song. Song confundida ladeó la cabeza y vio a Anong parada junto a la jaula extendiéndole por entre los barrotes un plato con comida.

-es para ti, tómalo -le dijo Anong con voz amigable y sonriéndole de manera gentil.

Song pensó un instante y sintió un sentimiento de culpa, pero luego se acercó y tomó el plato de comida- gracias... -le susurró después con voz triste y arrepentida.

-también esto, es agua -le decía Anong extendiéndole un odre lleno de agua- bebe y dale de beber a él también -le dijo después.

-muchísimas gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho -le agradeció Song mientras tomaba lo que le ofrecía.

-no te preocupes, no es nada -le dijo Anong.

Song dejó por un instante el plato de comida a un lado de ella y destapó el odre para acercarlo a la boca de Klahan- Po, por favor bebe un poco de agua -le pidió Song levantándole la cabeza y acercándole el odre. Klahan logró beber una cantidad necesaria de agua. Horas después todos dormían, y solo 3 soldados estaban despiertos, rondaban por el campamento haciendo guardia.

Song estaba recostada de lado pegada a Klahan, había usado los dos únicos atuendos que tenía en su mochila para cubrir a Klahan. Le rodeaba el pecho con un brazo intentando generar un calor que pueda cubrirlos a ambos.

-oye -escuchó Song un susurro atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Anong parada junto a la jaula- ten estos, cúbranse que hace frío -le susurró Anong extendiéndole dos frazadas.

Song desvió la mirada pues la carcomía un sentimiento de culpa recibir ayuda de Anong.

-por favor tómalos, los protegerá del frío -le susurró Anong insistiendo.

Song aceptó las dos frazadas e inmediatamente utilizó ambas para cubrir a Klahan- ¿por qué me ayudas? -le preguntó después acercándose a los barrotes y sentándose junto a ellos.

-me da mucha pena verte sufrir de esa manera, siento mucho que estés pasando por algo así -le respondió Anong- mi nombre es Anong -se presentó - ¿tú cómo te llamas? -le preguntó después.

-me llamo Song -respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿él es tu novio? -le preguntó Anong.

-sí, es mi novio -respondió Song.

-hacen una muy bonita pareja- le dijo Anong sonriendo intentando animarla.

-gracias -le respondió Song devolviéndole la sonrisa que apenas duró un instante.

\- ¿por qué le dices Po? -preguntó Anong cediendo ante su curiosidad.

-él se llama Po -respondió Song.

-nosotros lo conocimos allá como Klahan -dijo Anong despertando curiosidad en Song.

\- ¿tú lo conoces? -le preguntó Song.

-no.… es solo que él... asesinó a mi novio -respondió Anong triste.

Al escuchar esa noticia Song dejó caer la cabeza bastante desolada, acababa de enterarse de que su novio era un asesino- cuanto lo siento, por favor perdóname -le rogó Song mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas palmas.

Anong levantó una mano para llegar hasta Song y posarla sobre uno de sus hombros, haciendo que baje las manos de su rostro y la mire con los ojos tristes y cristalinos- por favor no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente -le decía Anong -cosas que pasan dentro de las Artes marciales -le dijo después.

-yo te hice daño a ti, perdóname -le dijo Song confundiendo a Anong.

\- ¿de qué estás hablando? -le preguntó Anong.

**Flashback.**

Cuando el Maestro Mongkut junto a Anong y la tropa de soldados lograron divisar a Klahan en la aldea, primero se organizaron antes de caerle encima.

-toma esto -le decía el Maestro Mongkut a Anong alcanzándole una pequeña ballesta que disparaba dardos- dispara dardos y los dardos que tiene contienen líquido sedante en la punta. Te lo encomiendo a tí porque podrás ser más sutil y precisa, sube hasta el tejado más cómodo que encuentres y ayúdanos desde ahí, buena suerte -le dijo finalmente y empezaron con el plan.

Mientras todos se dirigía hacia Klahan, Anong corrió hacia la pared de una casa y dando un gran saltó logró sujetarse del borde del tejado y después subió todo el cuerpo quedando sobre él para después acomodarse y esperar el mejor momento para disparar. Le era muy difícil encontrar el mejor momento ya que, Klahan se movía de un lado a otro además que algunos soldados sin querer se interponían cubriéndolo. Después solo quedaron; Klahan y el Maestro Mongkut. Y tampoco logró encontrar oportunidad hasta que, Klahan derrotó al Maestro Mongkut y mientras estaba quieto Anong aprovechó para apuntarle, sostuvo el aire y disparó el dardo que a gran velocidad surcó el aire para finalmente quedar clavado en el abdomen de Klahan quien un instante después se desplomó al suelo sobre un costado. Anong inmediatamente corrió hacia él cuando llegó lo empujó dejándolo boca abajo, le llevó las manos a la espalda y cuando estaba a punto de atarle las manos sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó temporalmente desmayada. Atrás de ella estaba Song sujetando un pequeño, pero ancho tronco de madera el cual utilizó para golpear y noquear a Anong.

Inmediatamente después, Song logró a penas apoyar en su espalda a Klahan quien se encontraba inconsciente, después lo arrastró a cuestas llevándolo a un lugar seguro...

**Fin del flashback.**

-tuve que dejarte inconsciente porque no quería que se lleven a Po -le decía Song bastante triste y arrepentida- te lastimé y me siento muy mal al recibir ayuda de tu parte, me hace sentir terrible, por favor perdóname -le rogó Song.

Anong finalmente comprendió lo que había pasado- no te preocupes, lo hiciste para salvarlo -le decía Anong tratando de animarla- cualquiera estando en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo -le dijo después.

Anong le extendió una pequeña bolsa la cual sonó haciendo notar que en su interior había botellas de cristal- toma, son medicinas. Ahora no siente nada porque su debilidad y sueño lo están sedando, pero cuando despierte puede que sus heridas le duelan bastante y lo manifieste -dijo después.

Song tomó la bolsa-gracias... -agradeció después- gracias por ser tan solidaria con nosotros -dijo después sonriendo.

-ahora será mejor dormir Song, descansa -le dijo Anong alejándose de la jaula, regresando a su lugar de descanso.

Song se acercó a Klahan y lentamente acercó su rostro y besó sus labios, después le dio repetidos besos en una mejilla mientras le acariciaba la otra- buenas noches amor mío -le susurró después de besarlo. Luego se acostó de lado, pegado a Klahan y rodeándole el pecho con un brazo cubriéndose también con las frazadas que podían cubrirlos a ambos mientras estén bastante pegados el uno con el otro...

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden dejar un review o enviar un MP si desean.

Jamás olviden que el valor es estar muerto de miedo, pero actuar igualmente y que vengándose uno se iguala a su enemigo, perdonándolo se hace superior a él. (Son frases que salen en Call of duty, por si les sonaban familiares)

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense mucho.


	12. Chapter 12

Bienvenidos todos al capítulo final.

**LD.50 ROY: **muchas gracias por su review. Pues no lo imaginó mal, el principal plan de Klahan fue saboteado, no lo logró.

**Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3:** muchas gracias por su review. Sí, lo cargué de todo lo que pude, que bien que le haya gustado. Aquí está el capítulo final, espero que le guste.

**Deadly ice 88:** muchas gracias por su review. En verdad es triste lo que tuvo que sufrir la Maestra Tigresa. Anong es tan buena, me alegra que sea su favorita, me gusta que las personas poderosas tengan una personalidad gentil. Anong es una feroz Maestra de Muay thai y a la vez es solidaria y sentimental.

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

_Capítulo final_

_Redentor_

Las carretas y la tropa avanzaban entre montañas, ya había pasado la hora de comer, durante la mañana Klahan se había despertado y sus heridas le dolieron bastante, se quejaba, pero afortunadamente Song utilizó los medicamentos que Anong le había dado los cuales poco a poco hicieron efecto haciendo que Klahan deje de quejarse y se tranquilice, después Song le levantó la cabeza y le dio de beber lo que quedaba del odre.

Conforme avanzaban entre las majestuosas montañas, el cielo empezó a nublarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia que poco a poco empezaban a caer con intencidad...

Klahan quien estaba recostado boca arriba, podía sentir las frías gotas de lluvia que le caían en el rostro y en todo su cuerpo.

-Ma... Maestro -murmuró Klahan de manera débil al sentir las gotas caer sobre su rostro.

\- ¿qué dices? -le preguntó preocupada Song quien estaba sentada junto a él y se inclinó para verlo mejor.

-Maestro... per... perdóneme... -se lamentaba Klahan murmurando mientras que poco a poco sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sentir las frías gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro, era como sentir lágrimas. De algún lugar del universo, mediante el cielo nublado el Maestro Arthit podía ver a su querido estudiante recostado boca arriba dentro de una jaula, su estudiante se había dejado corromper por el odio y la sed de venganza volviéndose en un criminal. Ahora lo veía sometido, desolado y arrepentido. Seguramente el espíritu del Maestro Arthit también sufría por eso y lloraba desconsoladamente derramando sus lágrimas en forma de frías gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el rostro de Klahan quien podía sentir la pena de su Maestro y se lamentaba tanto por eso- por... favor... perdóneme Maestro... -murmuraba lagrimeando, mientras que las frías gotas de lluvia le caían en todo su rostro mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

Después de un largo día de viaje, durante la puesta de sol ya caminaban por medio de árboles y el clima era tropical, significaba que ya habían llegado a territorio tailandés. La marcha siguió durante un par de horas más cruzando pueblos, villas y pequeñas ciudades, hasta que anocheció completamente quedando solo la incandescente luz de la luna para alumbrarles un poco. Finalmente llegaron a Bangkok, la capital de Tailandia en la cual se encontraba la Prisión Central de Klong Prem, tenía muros muy altos con torres en las esquinas similar a una fortaleza. Ingresaron al patio interior y se acercaron soldados, uno de ellos levantando una antorcha encendida para alumbrar en la oscuridad porque ya había oscurecido completamente y los demás empuñaban lanzas.

Song quien estaba sentada junto a Klahan, vio cómo rodeaban la carreta mientras escuchaba el sonido que sus pies hacían al trotar alrededor de ellos. Ella se asustó tanto al verlos, agachó las orejas y se agachó para abrazar a Klahan quien ya estaba despierto, pero aún seguía recostado.

-no.… no te preocupes... no nos harán nada... -le dijo Song asustada, pero intentando mostrarse firme y valiente.

-Song... estaremos... bien -le susurró Klahan esforzándose para poder hacerlo.

Después de rodear la carreta, dos de los soldados subieron a la carreta para abrir la puerta de la jaula, inmediatamente después los demás soldados subieron a la carreta e ingresaron a la jaula.

-solo nos dijeron encerrar al panda gigante, de un leopardo de las nieves no nos dijeron nada-dijo uno de los soldados que estaba abajo

\- ¡tú, lárgate! -le ordenó uno de los soldados que ingresó a la jaula, sujetó a Song del brazo y la estiró con fuerza intentando separarla de Klahan, pero Song lo abrazaba con fuerza y no lo soltaba.

-ayúdenme -pidió el soldado. Otros dos soldados se acercaron a Song y cada uno la sujetó de un brazo y así deshicieron el abrazo.

\- ¡no por favor! -imploraba en llantos Song mientras la separaban de Klahan y sujetándola de ambos brazos la arrastraban alejándola de Klahan- ¡no por favor! ¡está herido! ¡me necesita! –imploraba Song mientras forcejeaba, la bajaban de la carreta y la arrastraban alejándola del lugar.

-no nos han ordenado nada sobre ella. Sáquenla de aquí, que se largue -les ordenó firme y cortante una rinoceronte quien era la comandante la prisión.

Inmediatamente los soldados acataron la orden y ahora arrastraban a Song fuera de la prisión.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME IR CON ÉL! -gritaba desesperada Song en medio de su llanto, forcejeando mientras los soldados la arrastraban y veía cómo bajaban a Klahan de la carreta y lo arrastraban a uno de los bloques de celdas de la prisión. Cuando Song vio que metieron a Klahan dentro del bloque perdiéndose de su vista se desesperó tanto, ya había perdido a Klahan una vez y pasó por tanto para poder verlo de nuevo... y ahora por ningún motivo iba a separarse de él...

\- ¡NOOOO!... -gritó Song tan desesperada al perder de vista a Klahan, logró dar dos jalones tan fuetes que logró librarse de los que la sujetaban de los brazos para después galopar a gran velocidad y llegar al bloque de celdas. Cuando ingresó por la puerta principal del bloque, llegó a un oscuro pasillo largo alumbrado por antorchas empotradas y con celdas a ambos lados. Song vio que llevaron a Klahan hasta el fondo, ya lo metían a su celda y ella corrió hasta ahí intentando ingresar a dicha celda, pero uno de los soldados la tomó de un brazo y la empujó alejándola de la entrada tirándola al suelo, después cerraban la celda mientras las bisagras rechinaban. Song inmediatamente se levantó y corrió a la entrada de la celda, pero antes de que entre la sujetaron de un brazo y ella se aferró de la puerta con ambas manos.

\- ¡por favor! ¡déjenme con él! -les imploraba Song llorando desesperada mientras la seguían estirando del brazo intetando apartarla de la celda para poder cerrar la puerta.

-enciérrenla adentro -ordenó la rinoceronte para después alejarse del lugar.

-Si Capitán -respondió uno de los soldados y después dejaron a Song ingresar a la celda y la encerraron ahí.

Klahan estaba dentro de la celda tirado en el suelo boca arriba, estaba todo muy oscuro alumbrado apenas por un miserable hilo de luz lunar que ingresaba por un pequeño tragaluz. Song corrió hacia él, se arrodilló y lo abrazó apoyando el rostro en su pecho mientras sollozaba.

-Song... -le susurró Klahan.

-Po... -logró responderle Song en medio de sus sollozos.

-por favor... ya no llores... -le pidió Klahan.

Song aun sollozando levantó la cabeza para verlo y acariciarle el rostro- estás... malherido -le dijo ella.

-no te... preocupes... me siento mejor que ayer -le dijo Klahan levantando una mano para poder acariciarle el rostro.

Song sintió el contacto de su palma en una mejilla, le hacía sentir tan bien... pero no tanto como para quitarle la pena. Song seguía sollozando porque su novio estaba en prisión.

_\- ¿cuánto tiempo se va a quedar aquí? -_se preguntaba Song mientras sollozada. Pensar en que probablemente se quedaría para siempre la amargaba bastante.

-por favor... duérmete... ya no llores... -le pedía Klahan acariciándole la cabeza.

-pero aquí hace frío... mejor intentaré llevarte sobre la tarima -le dijo Song. Había una tarima de madera la cual debía ser utilizada como una cama.

Song enganchó las manos en las axilas de Klahan para poder arrastrarlo. Se esforzaba tanto, pero centímetro a centímetro logró arrastrarlo hasta la esquina del cuarto en la cual se encontraba la tarima.

-no podré hacerlo sola, por favor ayúdame -le pidió Song para subirlo sobre la tarima.

-tu descansa... sobre la... tarima -respondió Klahan con la voz débil- yo... dormiré aquí -le dijo después.

-no, dormirás en la tarima -le dijo Song, después lo tomó otra vez por las axilas para levantarle el tordo e intentar jalarlo sobre la tarima.

\- ¡jnnn! -se quejó Klahan cuando le levantó un poco el torso.

-lo siento -se disculpó Song bajándolo con cuidado dejándolo nuevamente recostado- por favor Po, te hará frío en el suelo. Debes dormir sobre la tarima -le rogó después.

Volvió a levantarle el torso con mucho cuidado, Klahan se quejó un poco, pero aun así Song lo estiró utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía hasta lograr subirlo sobre la tarima. Después le acomodó los pies poniéndoselos rectos para que esté cómodo.

Song se recostó de lado pegada a él para poder caber en la tarima y después levanto el torso para darle un tierno y corto beso en los labios. Después volvió a recostarse y rodearle el pecho con el brazo.

Song intentó dormir, pero no lo lograba. Sentía mucho miedo, el lugar estaba oscuro, desconocido y misterioso. La prisión era un lugar en donde podía sentirse un aura maligna debido a que albergaba ladrones, violadores, asesinos... Song se pegaba lo más que podía a Klahan para no sentir miedo e intentar dormir...

_What happens in the shadows_

_No one has to know_

(Song sentía inquietud, intentaba poder dormir, pero debido a la pena y la preocupación, no lo conseguía)

_The truth is in the gallows_

_It will burn but won't let go_

_A whisper in the darkness_

(Pero el cansancio poco a poco se apoderaba de ella)

_In the quiet, it will grow_

_You try to hide it in the farthest place_

(Los minutos pasaban, cerraba y abría los ojos lentamente como si los párpados le pesaran)

_But everybody knows_

(Finalmente logró cerrar los ojos quedando dormida sin darse cuenta, solo necesitaba descansar...)

_There's something in the shadows_

(Song de golpe abrió los ojos y estaba parada en medio del cuarto de la prisión, contemplando a Klahan boca arriba, durmiendo en el suelo frente a ella)

_Cuts you like an arrow_

(Junto a Klahan había un ente parado, totalmente oscuro con silueta humana, dos luces rojas en la parte superior asemejándose a unos ojos)

_Shifting through the dark_

_Your strength is in your weakness_

_There's fire in your blood_

(Song se horrorizó al ver que el ente mostró lo que parecía ser su mano empuñando un cuchillo)

_Hanging from that hope_

(Song desesperadamente intentó correr, pero no podía moverse ni gritar)

_But everybody knows_

(El extraño ente levantó la mano con la punta del cuchillo apuntando hacia abajo, después la bajó de manera súbita hacia el pecho de Klahan)

_There's something in the shadows_

(Antes de que la filosa punta llegue a tocar el pecho de Klahan, Song aspiró como si instantes antes se estuviera ahogando)

_There's something in the shadows_

(Todo había sido una pesadilla, el corazón le latía con fuerza y podía oír golpearle el pecho al palpitar)

_It finds you in a cold room_

(Song se sentó y se talló los ojos, todo estaba oscuro y le daba inseguridad)

_A silhouette against the wall_

(Miró a todos lados, las 3 esquinas de la celda se veían oscuras; no podía evitar pensar que el maligno ser de su reciente pesadilla asechaba de una de ellas)

_Lit up by the white moon_

_We'll outrun the awakening dawn_

(Song no podía evitar imaginarse que de algún rincón del silencioso lugar era observada)

_You can see the faces_

_But you don't know their thoughts_

(Song aún sentía mucho dolor por todo lo que pasó)

_You can feel the traces_

_From the chalk lines on my heart_

(Y todo eso junto a la situación en que ahora se encontraban, la tenían tan saboteada...)

_There's something in the shadows_

(De repente se oyó un grito espeluznante que resonó por todo el interior del bloque)

_Cuts you like an arrow_

(Song se sobresaltó e inmediatamente abrazó a Klahan bastante asustada)

_Shifting through the dark_

(-no te preocupes... solo es otro prisionero... también debió haber tenido una pesadilla -le susurró Klahan)

_Your strength is in your weakness_

_There's fire in your blood_

(Klahan pudo sentir de nuevo las frías lágrimas de Song caer sobre su pecho)

_Hanging from that hope_

(-no llores, mi valiosa flor de loto -le susurró Klahan. Logró a penas levantar un brazo para poner la mano sobre la cabeza de Song y acariciarla lentamente con sus dedos)

_But everybody knows_

(Song intentó calmarse al sentir sus caricias y poco a poco dejó de sollozar)

_There's something in the shadows_

(Ahora intentaba volver a dormirse. Había un silencio en el cual podían imaginarse todo tipo de sonidos)

_There's something in the shadows_

(Pero Song claramente podía escuchar susurros, quizá de algún prisionero que ya padeció ante la locura... podía oír pasos, quizá de un prisionero que caminaba desesperadamente dentro de su celda pensando en un plan para escapar...)

_There's something in the shadows_

_Cuts you like an arrow_

(Song pensaba en qué habría más adelante)

_There's something in the shadows_

_Cuts you like an arrow_

(No podía volver a dormir por miedo a tener otra pesadilla)

_There's something in the shadows_

_Cuts you like an arrow_

(- ¿qué nos va a pasar? -le preguntó Song en un débil, pero audible susurro)

_Shifting through the dark_

_Your strength is in your weakness_

(-no.… te preocupes más... estaremos bien... te lo prometo... -le susurraba Klahan mientras la seguía acariciando)

_There's fire in your blood_

_Hanging from that hope_

(- no importa cómo ni cuándo... pero te sacaré de aquí -le susurró Song esperanzada.

-sí... saldremos de aquí... -le dijo Klahan, talvez sabía que lo lograrían... o solamente le mentía para tranquilizarla)

_But everybody knows_

(Song siguió sintiendo las lentas caricias de Klahan hasta volver a sentir sueño y quedar profundamente dormida...)

_There's something in the shadows_

Al día siguiente cuando la luz filtraba por el pequeño tragaluz de la celda, Song abrió los ojos, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Klahan quien ya había despertado y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Song levantó la cabeza para mirarlo- amor -le susurró para después besarlo de manera suave y delicada en los labios. Klahan correspondió el beso.

\- ¿cómo estás?... -le preguntó Klahan. Su voz reflejaba debilidad, más debilidad que el día anterior.

-estoy bien -le respondió Song, se levantó para verle la herida y se dio cuenta de que daba indicios de que iba a infectarse. Inmediatamente se preocupó mucho, lo hizo notar en la expresión de su rostro- Po... estás muy mal, necesitas un doctor -le dijo después con muchísima tristeza en la voz, apunto de llorar.

-estaré bien Song... no te preocupes -le respondió Klahan- necesito pedirte ... un favor -le dijo después.

\- ¿que? -le preguntó Song dudosa.

-vete... no mereces estar aquí... -le pidió Klahan. La petición hizo que Song llore otra vez- no mereces estar aquí... -le dijo después.

-no me pidas eso... por favor no lo hagas -le decía Song en medio de su llanto, lo abrazó apoyando el rostro en su pecho- prometí estar junto a ti para siempre, no importa cómo ni donde... prometí nunca más dejarte ir –le dijo después sollozando con tanta pena en la voz, estaba totalmente destrozada por dentro.

Minutos después un soldado se paró en la puerta de la celda sujetando en una mano lo que claramente era la llave. Song al escucharlo venir levantó la cabeza para verlo- necesita ayuda. Por favor llame a un doctor -le rogó Song con los ojos llorosos. El soldado no le dijo nada. Un momento después se aproximaron muchos soldados empuñando lanzas, el que vino primero abrió la puerta de la celda y todos ingresaron.

\- ¡¿qué pasa!? -preguntó Song asustada.

\- ¡apártate y lárgate de aquí! -le ordenó amenazante uno de los soldados.

Song inmediatamente abrazó a Klahan con fuerza.

Ante eso, los soldados la sujetaron de ambos brazos para romper el abrazo y apartarla de Klahan.

\- ¡no por favor! -rogó Song desesperada mientras pataleaba y la alejaban de Klahan.

Los demás soldados, entre todos levantaron con facilidad a Klahan y sujetándolo de los brazos lo llevaban fuera de la prisión arrastrándolo como si se tratara de un borracho siendo arrastrado fuera de la cantina.

Lo arrastraron por el patio de la prisión hasta la puerta principal, afuera había un largo sendero de soldados por entre los cuales arrastraban a Klahan hasta algún lugar desconocido.

\- ¡se los suplico! ¡necesita ayuda! -imploraba Song mientras lloraba intentando llegar a Klahan, pero la barrera de soldados no se lo permitía. Cada vez que intentaba pasar la barrera de soldados para era empujada violentamente lejos de ahí.

-Song, por favor cálmate -oyó decir a alguien a lado de ella mientras la sujetaba del brazo. Song ladeó la cabeza y vio que era Anong.

\- ¡por favor ayúdame! -le imploró llorando Song sujetándola del atuendo con ambas manos- ¡¿a dónde se lo llevan!? Por favor dime -le rogó después.

Anong no respondió nada. Song volvió a correr hacia donde estaba Klahan siendo arrastrado.

Durante un par de minutos, la marcha seguía hasta que al fin llegaron a una plazuela en donde había mucha gente y había una especie de palco muy elevado al cual se subía por unos cuantos escalones, desde ahí arriba pidía verse toda la plazuela.

Subieron a Klahan hasta el palco y el inicio de sus escalones fueron inmediatamente rodeado por soldados.

La bulla de la multitud ahogaba el lugar.

Hicieron arrodillar a Klahan con vista hacia la multitud.

En un pequeño descuido de los soldados, Song logró pasar la barrera, subió hasta el palco y se arrodilló para abrazar a Klahan. Sollozaba totalmente destrozada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y enterraba el rostro en el pecho de Klahan quien podía sentir las frías lágrimas de su amada Song recorrerle el pecho, lágrimas tan frías que con tan solo una gota podrían congelar un mar entero.

\- ¡sáquenla de aquí! -ordenó una rinoceronte con armadura.

Inmediatamente después unos soldados se acercaron para romper el abrazo de Song. Ella se aferraba con tanta fuerza que los soldados no pudieron apartarla de él.

\- ¡por favor déjenlo ir! ¡por favor no me aparten de él! -les imploraba Song abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Song... -la llamó Klahan -no llores... -le pedía- no te preocupes, voy a estar siempre junto a ti, te lo juro -le dijo después.

Inmediatamente después los soldados lograron apartar a Song de Klahan y la arrastraron hasta bajarla del palco.

Ahora Song se encontraba gritando entre la multitud de gente, intentando pasar de nuevo la barrera de soldados para poder llegar a Klahan.

Al palco llegó el Maestro Mongkut sujetando un pergamino, lo desenrolló para leerlo en voz alta.

-NAK MUAY KLAHAN, HAS SIDO ACUSADO DE ASESINAR A UN ESTUDIANTE Y A UN MAESTRO DEL KAI SOMSAK. TAMBIÉN SE TE ACUSA DE HABER ASESINADO A UN CAPITÁN DEL EJÉRCITO REAL -leyó con voz fuerte el Maestro Mongkut haciéndose escuchar fácilmente entre el bullicio de la multitud- POR ORDEN DEL REGLAMENTO DEL MUAY THAI Y DEL REY, HAS SIDO SENTENCIADO A MUERTE -declaró finalmente el Maestro Mongkut.

\- ¡NOOOOO! -gritaba Song llorando mientras intentaba cruzar la barrera de soldados quienes de forma torpe y salvaje la empujaron tirándola al suelo lejos se allí.

Anong inmediatamente sujetó a Song para que ya no lo siga intentando.

-Song por favor... ya no podemos hacer nada... -le dijo Anong intentando calmarla.

Al palco subió un cocodrilo con el rostro encapuchado y sujetando un sable de dos manos.

La multitud estaba alborotada, algunas de ellas lloraban al ver a Klahan tan triste, decepcionado de sí mismo, resignado y arrepentido, lloraban porque la pena de muerte siempre les pareció tan injusta.

\- ¡POOOOOOO! -los gritos desesperados de Song se escuchaban entre la multitud.

Los soldados quienes tenían arrodillado a Klahan lo empujaron de la espalda para que pueda bajar más la cabeza y su cuello quede expuesto.

Song corrió nuevamente intentando pasar la barrera de soldados quienes nuevamente la empujaron lejos de allí.

El cocodrilo verdugo levantó ambas manos empuñando el sable...

\- ¡POOOOOOOO! -el desesperado grito de Song se escuchó entre todo el ruido de la multitud. Cuando se levantó e intentó correr de nuevo... pero el cocodrilo bajó ambas manos guiando al filoso sable el cual cortó la carne y los huesos decapitando a Klahan completamente.

Song al ver esa horrible escena sintió un fuerte frío helado que recorrió todo su cuerpo, ya no pudo moverse y después se desvaneció cayendo al suelo sobre un costado.

Anong inmediatamente llagó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado. La volteó para que esté boca arriba y se puso a llorar, ver a alguien sufrir algo que ella sufrió le destrozó el alma. Le levantó el torso para ponerla sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, le levantó la cabeza con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro limpiándole las lágrimas, Song se había desmayado.

-lo siento mucho Song -le decía Anong llorando mientras le seguía acariciando el rostro- lo lamento tanto -le decía acariciándola...

...

En algún lugar del universo, Klahan tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía que flotaba como una ligera pluma, siendo guiado por una gentil brisa...

\- ¿Klahan? -lo llamó alguien. Al oír que lo llamaban abrió los ojos e inmediatamente aterrizó en un hermoso e inmenso prado frente a un espeso y desconocido bosque.

\- ¡Klahan eres tú! -exclamó una muy alegre felina saltando sobre él y abrazándolo quedando colgada de su cuello.

Klahan no lo podía creer- Ma... Mali -logró pronunciar muy sorprendido y nervioso. Cuando Mali rompió el abrazo Klahan retrocedía poco a poco- Mali... yo... lo siento -se disculpaba Klahan mientras retrocedía, la impresión estaba a punto de cortarle el habla.

\- ¿de qué hablas Klahan? -le preguntó Mali acercándose a él, estaba confundida, pero sin perder el brillo y la alegría de su mirada.

-yo... te... yo te hice... mucho daño Mali -le dijo Klahan arrepentido- por favor perdóname -le pidió después.

\- ¿qué? No. Tu no me hiciste nada Klahan -le dijo Mali sonriéndole, se acercó a él y lo volvió a abrazar- no te preocupes Klahan -le susurró después mientras lo abrazaba.

Klahan correspondió el abrazo. Después de un instante rompieron el abrazo.

-te estábamos esperando -le dijo Mali poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

_\- ¿estaban? -_se preguntó Klahan bastante confundido. Un instante después se le abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder y le temblaron las manos al ver a la persona que se acercó y se paró frente a él.

-Ma... Maestro -titubeó Klahan, le temblaban los labios y lloró al verlo. Sus lágrimas no caían al suelo, brotaban de sus ojos y flotaban en el aire al rededor como unas pequeñas esferas brillantes.

-no llores hijo mío -le pidió el Maestro Arthit sonriéndole y rodeándole con su aura paternal que hace mucho tiempo atrás hacía que Klahan se sintiera protegido.

-Maestro... por favor... perdóneme -rogó Klahan arrodillándose frente a él y bajando completamente el cuerpo al suelo, como un musulmán orando- yo... le he decepcionado... por... por favor perdóneme Maestro -le rogaba Klahan llorando, con pena y arrepentimiento en la voz.

El Maestro Arthit con cuidado lo sujetó de un brazo y lo estiró con despacio, incitándolo a levantarse- levántate Klahan -le pidió después.

Klahan lentamente se puso de pie. Aún lloraba, sus lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ojos para flotar en el aire al rededor como unas diminutas estrellas brillantes en el espacio.

-ya no llores -le pidió el Maestro Arthit. Inmediatamente Klahan lo abrazó y el Maestro Arthit correspondió el abrazo- no te preocupes. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse -le dijo el Maestro Arthit.

-tenemos que irnos Klahan -le dijo el Maestro Arthit después de romper el abrazo- síganme -les dijo después caminando hacia el bosque frente a ellos. Klahan se quedó parado pensando.

_-Song -_pensó Klahan muy preocupado mientras miraba al suelo.

El Maestro Arthit se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que lo mire- no te preocupes, ella estará bien. Siempre estarás junto a ella -le dijo para después darse la vuelta y caminar de nuevo hacia el bosque.

-descuida Klahan, tu novia estará bien -le dijo Mali- vamos -le dijo después tomándolo de la mano llevándolo hacia el bosque.

Los 3 se adentraron al bosque perdiéndose en él, encaminándose a un lugar desconocido el cual solo se puede conocer una vez que el espíritu haya abandonado su cuerpo material para siempre.

Fin de la historia.

'Los cobardes mueren muchas veces durante su vida, el valiente saborea la muerte una sola vez'

…

'De mi cuerpo descompuesto nacerán las flores y yo estaré en ellas, eso es eternidad'

…

Gracias por leer la historia, espero que les haya gustado.

La canción que puse en medio del fic es In the shadows de Amy Stroup. La idea fue de Altark.

Altark muchas gracias por su idea, aunque no lo hice como Ud. Quería, perdón; espero que lo haya hecho bien y le haya gustado.

Nos leemos en otra historia. Hasta luego, cuídense mucho todos.


End file.
